


A chance Encounter

by LaVeela14



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 71,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVeela14/pseuds/LaVeela14
Summary: Andy s life takes a turn when she finds a set of twins on the park. Where does this take her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff. I´m sorry for any errors but i´d like to share it here though it´s already on FF.net.  
I´d love for anyone who would want to beta this.

Andy didn´t know why she was still trying to do the same thing her father had done by studying to be a lawyer; she didn´t know the man yet she wanted to feel close to him. She grown up to learn he was an amazing, caring and loyal man and maybe that´s why she had gone to to study something so far from being a writer.

She was a 28 year old with a really shiny personality with unruly curls

It comforted her, at least, that she was living with her boyfriend and had good friends that helped her go through her daily life though she knew that something was not going the right way. Given that she had to be studying all the time for exams and Nate having so much free time since he worked at a restaurant four times a week and had the rest of it free, she just couldn´t go drinking every night anymore and it hat was complicating their relationship

Let´s face it, she´s a 28 year old woman only a year and a half away from graduating as a lawyer at Columbia University and she didn´t want to spend any more time than she needed to on that career. She really loved Nate though she knew they were drifting apart somehow since they apparently didn´t share the same goal anymore. She was not a party going woman anymore and he still wanted to live as if they were 20 years old who had all the time in the world to go party with friends.

Lily, her childhood friend was always there to listen to her and always told her that she needed to chill out for a bit but, at least, she respected her need to finally be over with her career tp move on with her life. Thankfully she was also the one who kept her grounded and told her constantly to pursue what she wanted in life; that´s why she´d decided to start writing freelancer which ended up being the highlight of her week.

It was a lovely, sunny and warm day and she found herself making her way to class while enjoying the walk through New York. She did not regret having moved there to study; she missed her mother and step father/teacher who always supported her but she felt free from herself in this little moments where she found herself walking and enjoying her surroundings. Her glasses perched up on her nose and her wild curls on a ponytail. She´d just given up on her hair long ago, her curls being too wild and she had so little time to go to cut it that she simply decided to go for the simpler option.

¨God I hope mr Thompson doesn´t go into his life story again¨ she thought to herself while making her way closer though she got startled by a tiny body crashing into her. She was so surprised that could only hug the red head girl closer to her and kneeled to see her tear strain face

¨Hey sweetie, are you ok there? Is your mommy with you?¨ She asked sweetly. Those sky blue eyes simply melted her heart; she couldn´t be more than 10 year old but she was wearing really nice clothe for the looks of it.

¨My nanny was with my sister and I but we don´t know where she is now. She said she was coming back soon, can you help us please? ¨ the little girl said while drying a few tears. The plural made Andy turn around and spot another red headed little girl that was obviously her twin. She couldn´t understand how their nanny would leave them alone even for a split second

¨Sure thing, is that your sister? I´m Andy by the way, What are your names?¨ Andy decided that if she was going to help at least she needed to get a bit of information on this girls

¨I´m Caro and this is Cass, can you get us to mommy?¨ Caro said. Andy was already spotting the little physical differences. Caro had more freckles and a pointed nose whereas Cass had a little crocked nose and less freckles.

¨How long has your nanny been gone for sweeties? Do you know their number? , maybe I can call her¨ Andy asked already taking out her phone but was surprised at the shacking of the girls head.

¨She went for ice cream 10 min ago but she had been chatting with a boy while we played and she said she was going to talk with her boyfriend and then for ice cream but we want to go home and she won´t come back. We don´t remember her number. Can you take us to our mom? ¨ Cass said. Andy was left speechless, the little girl talked like a grown up and it was amazing to hear. She was afraid to take to kids on her own but, after asking where her mother worked and realizing it was quite a walk away she decided for another approach. Fuck her class, she wouldn´t leave this two beautiful girls on their own, what the hell was their nanny thinking about?

¨Of course sweetheart, do you remember your mother´s phone so I can let her know you´re with me on our way to her?¨ At the twin nod she received Andy made the call while they made their way to this girl´s mother; she was not expecting the cold yet intoxicating voice that picked up.

¨Who is this and why do you have this number?¨ a woman´s voice asked accusingly.

¨Hello, your daughters game me this number. My name´s Andrea Sachs and I found them on the park after their nanny didn´t go back to them. We´re on the North entrance of Central Park¨ Andy said in full business mode, at the lack of response she assumed the poor woman had to be petrified with fear for her daughters so she decided to continue. ¨They´ve told me the address of your work place and I was going to take them there, would you like to speak with them to know they´re ok?¨ she ended

¨Please, please let me hear them¨ the woman said obviously stunned. Andy understood perfectly and gave the twins her phone while leading them out of the park and on their way to the older woman. She could hear the change on that smooth voice the moment Caro took the phone and started speaking. While Caro told her mother what´d happened Cass had been asking questions nonstop while walking holding the young woman´s hand

¨Why are you dressed like that?¨ Cass said while assessing her cerulean sweatshirt and old jeans along with her ponytail.

¨Because it´s comfortable, is something wrong with it?¨ Andy asked unsure, why would it be so important to have this girl´s approval about her clothe

¨Our mom works at a fashion magazine; that clothe doesn´t look good on you. Do you work close by¨ the little girl left Andy speechless but in an amusing way, she was certainly something else.

¨I study law at Columbia, I was on my way to class when you found me. I´m glad I was there to help you out¨

¨So you´re missing class?¨ Caro asked startling them ¨Mom wants to talk to you¨ she added without waiting for an answer and handed the phone

¨Yes madam? ¨ Andy asked. She just realized she had no idea what her name was

¨Oh please, you´ve just saved my daughters, call me Miranda, Andrea¨ Andy almost stopped breathing at the way Miranda had said her name; no one had ever said it so sexy and sultry; she had to force herself to keep listening to what was being said ¨My assistant has let security know you´re to deliver my girls. Make your way to the 18th floor¨

¨Of course Miranda, we will see you in about 10 minutes then¨ Andy said awkwardly. ¨What the fuck is it with this woman, it´s not like I'm socially awkward¨ Andy thought to herself

¨I…uh, ok, that´s all¨ Miranda stutter and hanged up leaving Andy a bit shocked. She shrugged to herself and walked alongside the twins while getting to know them, they were precious kids

Miranda was staring at her phone unsure of what had just happened, first a woman with a lovely and sweet voice calls her to tell her that her bobbsies had been on their own while looking for help in Central fucking Park, then her little Caroline tells her their soon to be ex-nanny had left them alone at least 10 minutes and to top it all she had just stutter over the phone to a stranger. She´s bloody Miranda Priestly; she doesn´t stutter, not even for a sweet, sunny and calming voice.

¨Emily¨ she said in her normal whisper with lips fully pursed and saw the red headed almost run into her office ¨I want you to find the girls nanny and tell her she better reconsider where she can move her brainless body since I will personally make sure not even a gas station hires her for leaving my bobbsies alone on Central Park and call her boss to inform what happened. That´s all¨

¨Yes Miranda¨ Emily run to her desk and started with her tasks. She normally would hate to think the twins were on their way to the office since those pranksters wouldn´t let her work without having to look everywhere for a sign of a prank but she couldn´t understand how someone could leave two children on their own. At that moment she heard the office phone and picked up to the hysterical voice of that stupid nanny

¨Emily I can´t find the girls! They run away and I couldn´t keep up with their running¨ Janet said yelling her lungs out. Emily simply didn´t know what to do though she didn´t have to do much since she lifted her head to see Miranda standing in front of her desk with the deadliest glare she´d ever seen on the woman. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn´t know what to say until she heard Miranda narrow her eyes and demanded she tell Janet to come to her office before going back to into her office

¨Make your way to the office right now Janet¨ Emily said and hanged up before being called by her boss.

¨Get the owner of the company and the police here. That´s all.¨ that was enough for Emily to set on making the call to the company that Janet had been hired from

Meanwhile Miranda was on her phone with a plan already made up ¨Hello Elise, I have a rather urgent matter for you and I will need it in less than 10 minutes¨ the woman said into her phone. Elise Stackronn had been her private investigator and a dearest friend for a long time and had helped her with her recent divorce. She was, as a matter of fact, the girl's godmother. Miranda decided to explain herself, strange as it was, because she knew this would make the woman understand why she was bothering her. What she didn´t expected was for the other woman to have the information ready for her in less than 3 minutes and leave everything to make her way to Runway in order to prevent Miranda from murdering the young woman or to murder her herself; that wasn´t actually cleared up.

This is my first fic, i´ve never written but i found myself with a few thoughts that i wanted to share XD


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to thanks everyone so much, i never thought to actually post anything since i´m not the writer type but i couldn´t help myself. English is not my mother language so i´m sorry for any mistakes i may have.
> 
> I wanted to, maybe, make this a crossover with The Princess Diaries which was the actual reason for me to start writing. Let me know the thoughts.  
ps_ i do not own the characters or anything other than the idea for the story.  
Thanks for all the beutiful reviews   
:)

It was 5 minutes after hanging up that Elise was making her way into her office without even stopping. The blonde woman´s boots resounded all around the office with determined steps of a cleared pissed off woman.

Miranda looked up to see Elise with a leader jacket, a pair of tight jeans and her helmet under her arm with her purse on her other shoulder. She would die before admitting it aloud but Elise was the closest thing to a sister that she´d ever had; they´d met when she was only starting her career at 23 years old as an intern at Runway. Having shared an apartment was rough since Miranda had just arrived from London and Elise was trying to succeed as an engineer in information security. They were so different from each other that they just clicked and were, after almost 25 years, family to each other.

¨I´m going to kill that little shit. I broke at least 7 driving rules just to get here before her. What the fuck was she thinking¨ Elise said while throwing her helmet over the couch before making her way to Miranda´s desk with her laptop already out and with a video ready to play.

The video clearly showed Janet yelling something to the girls while they played on the swings before they yelled back and kept on playing. Pushing another set of videos right next to that one Miranda could clearly see her darling daughters playing and speaking with each other while on the next one that brainless girl was met by a man and started making out and humping each other behind a tree. Playing it forward at least 10 min she saw her girls look around and make their way to a young woman with a ponytail and start talking with her, Andrea; while on the other camera the couple had disappeared. Miranda thought to herself while assessing the woman.

¨Not if I get her first¨ Miranda said lowly

¨I´m sorry Miranda, I got a call from security. The girls are making their way up. The owner of the nannies company is on his way as well as the police and I have no knew from Janet¨ Emily said dutifully and couldn´t believe her ears when she heard a soft ¨Thank you Emily, that´s all¨

The ding of the elevator and the sound of laughter had Miranda flying off of her sit

¨Caroline! Cassidy!¨ she yelled surprising Emily who had never heard her boss speak louder than a whisper before making her way to her desk and setting to keep with her work

¨Mom!¨ both girls yelled and instantly went to hug their mother

¨Oh god, I'm so glad you´re both ok!¨ Miranda said while kneeling in front of them and hugging them close to her

¨Andy helped us mom, we got ice cream on our way here since Janet never came back!¨ Caro said excitedly

¨Yes, she even missed her class to get us here safely! ¨ Cass added before both girls squealed at the sight of their god mother and went straight to hug the woman leaving Miranda kneeling on the floor in front of a young woman who extended her hand to help her stand but somehow Miranda was locked in place, for the first time in her almost fifty years, by those deep soulful brown eyes and stunning smile.

Miranda decided to take the hand and both loved the soft feeling of the other´s hand ¨Hello Andrea, I cannot thank you enough for taking care and bringing my bobbsies back to me. I´ll be sure to let your professor know the reason for your absence. You have my personal phone if there´s anything you may need¨ she said in her usual soft voice. She could see the hideous sense of style the young woman had but somehow it was endearing on the girl; she could only imagine what those hideous clothe hid beneath.

¨I´m just glad I was there to help them, don´t worry about it Miranda¨ Andy said blushing at the other woman which made her smirk and answer

¨Never turn down an offer like that from a person in a high place Andrea; besides my daughters mean everything to me¨ Miranda said with a flirty yet small smile and squeezing the woman´s bicep; she was not a touchy person yet she felt compelled to touch Andrea to know every detail and this, scared the shit out of her. ¨What is it with this girl!?¨ she thought to herself

They were startled by the arrival of an older man along with Emily ¨Miranda, this is Mister Moors. He owns the company that employs Janet¨ at this Andy could see how the woman´s features changed and purse her lips before noticing the other woman in the office make her way closer to her ¨I´m Elise, the girl's god mother. Feel free to let me know whatever you need as well. This two are really important to me¨ the woman said in an almost whisper and discreetly gave her a card before squaring her shoulders and walking right next to Miranda to face the man.

Andy was amazed when she read ¨Engineer in information security and private investigator¨ so she jumped when feeling two set of hands hugging her waist. Looking down to see each twin, with a scared faces, leaning into each of her sides she felt such a need to protect them that is shocked her even if she had ,unconsciously, put her arms around each of them

¨Sit down Mr. Moors¨ Miranda said while she turned to go to her sit. She was not expecting to see her daughters nestled into the young woman. They´d never trusted strangers and had never seeked out comfort from anyone but herself or Elise; not even their father or her ass of an ex husband. She decided on saying nothing but turned to Elise who understood almost immediately

¨Andrea I am going to need you to stay for a while. We have the police on the way. Will that be ok?¨ Elise said while taking her leather jacket off and showing her strong arms which made Andy widened her eyes at the sight. The expression didn´t go unnoticed by Miranda who got jealous almost instantly ¨This is absurd, she´s half my age.¨ she thought

¨It won´t be a problem at all, come on sweeties, let's sit¨ Andy said but looked at Miranda for confirmation and smiled brightly at the nod and twist of her lip. ¨God, how can anyone be so gorgeous, powerful and caring at the same time. She´s so sexy, the thing´s i´d do to her¨ Andy thought socking herself and blushing while going to the couch, she had to stop thinking like this right now

¨Ms. Priestly, what is the meaning of this? Police?¨ Mr. Moors asked getting worried but was cut off by Emily and a hysterical looking Janet who visibly paled at the sight of the twins of the couch. Andy narrowed her eyes at her and hugged the girls even tighter.

¨Yes, police, given that your employee seems to think that meeting her…special friend… behind a tree far from the playground and then leaving for more than 15 minutes while neglecting my daughters at central park and leaving them to their devices is acceptable.¨ Miranda said. Her eyes never leaving Janet who had yet to say anything

¨Janet, explain yourself right now! ¨ Mr. Moors asked angrily while standing to face the younger woman who was about to start crying. He was a family man himself and had started his company so as to make sure there were responsible people looking after kids; this was unacceptable and embarrassing

¨I´m so sorry, I didn´t mean for them to be in danger¨ Janet said almost crying

¨You´re fired and consider yourself blacklisted, I will be pressing charges. That´s all¨ Miranda said while shacking her hand to have them escorted out by security that had gone with Janet made her way up since they´d been informed by Emily.

After they were gone Elise got on her phone to speak with a friend who was a cop and was setting everything for Miranda while she went to her daughters. She was so relieved that Andrea had been the one to find them, so attentive, caring, young, beautiful… ¨stop it! Not now¨ Miranda told herself. How could a person she´d just met evoke so many emotions from her?

Andy stood and left her place to the older woman and simply loved the sight of the three of them hugging.

¨Miranda I will leave my number in case there´s anything you may need about this whole thing. I´ve already given your twins my number in case they ever need anything, I hope that´s all right. I need to be going ¨ she told the older woman; she didn´t want to leave but she needed to meet her friends.

¨Oh, of course, we´ve kept you long enough. I hope you consider having dinner with us sometime to thank you¨ Miranda said softly while hugging her daughters.

Only after agreeing she said good bye to everyone, which included a hug from each twin and a promise for a dinner some day she was allowed to leave.

Andy made her way out of the building not believing what her day had brought and got startled by her own phone so she moved quickly to answer

¨Andy where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! We´ve already started¨ Lily said loudly on the phone making her smile and laugh

¨Oh, you wouldn´t believe me if I told you, I'll be there in 30 min¨

¨Is Nate coming? ¨ Lily asked. She´d never really liked him, Andy deserved better and he simply behaved like a teenager getting drunk when he wasn´t working or disrespecting her every chance he got.

¨I don´t know, he said he might go if he wasn´t too hanged over¨ Andy said. She knew where this was going and she was actually agreeing with her best friend

¨You´re too good for him, I don´t understand why you´re still together seriously¨ And there it was, Andy thought. She loved Lily but she had literally no filter, though this time she actually thought about it a bit more before answering truthfully ¨Yes I am¨

¨Oh wow, are you ok? ¨ Lily asked. They´d spoken about this so many times that it actually shocked her that Andy was finally seeing things.

This question got Andy laughing, she didn´t know what came over her but she was happy the twins and Miranda were plaguing her mind; she´d never question her sexuality and she didn´t care at all that her attraction to the woman had been so sudden, she was overwhelmed by how complete she´d felt at the mere sight of the woman and those two trouble makers tucked at her sides. For the first time it had all fell right and she´d felt complete.

She decided she was going to talk to Nate. Even if she never saw Miranda or the twins again; even the thought made her miserable, she just wouldn´t keep lying to herself. She´d already decided on a career that wasn´t her passion; she might as well follow her heart on another aspect of her life.


	3. chapter 3

¨Andy, where were you? Come here I have a drink for you already!¨ Lily said while inviting her to sit next to Doug and Janet, who was a friend from Lily´s art class, and practically shoved the drink in her hand.

¨Hey, sorry, I had a bit of troubles on the way¨ Andy said before detailing what had happened. ¨Can you believe the brainless nanny left them to their devices in fucking Central Park!?¨ Andy finished her monologue.

¨Miranda Priestly?¨ Doug said unbelievingly. ¨You met her!? What´s she like? ¨

¨Yes, what´s the big deal? Well… uhm.. she´s… really nice¨ Andy said while blushing. She couldn´t very much tell them that she found the woman intriguing, gorgeous with soulful eyes and had two amazing daughters though Lily saw right through her.

The night proceeded on Doug gushing about Miranda and detailing each and every gossip there was. Andy had no idea she´d met ¨The Devil in Prada¨; she couldn´t see it. The woman she saw was fierce, protective of her daughters and intimidating but a devil?

¨Why´s she the devil? The woman I met was nothing but considerate, loving and attentive¨ Andy said while blushing but didn´t realized she´d just outed herself

¨OMG! Andy, you got the hots forher! ¨her friends started teasing

¨Yes I do¨ She said rendering tem speechless. This new Andy was shocking for them since they were used to her being closed up with her emotions

¨Shit! You actually like her¨ Lily said

¨I don´t know what happened. One minute I was walking the girls into her office and the next one I froze when I saw her and it felt like…breathing; it was weird but amazing. I don´t know what to do¨ Andy said while blushing. She felt so open and free but exposed.

¨Wow, that´s amazing sweetie. Do you think she likes you? What about Nate? ¨ Doug asked seriously. Gone was his joking and teasing.

¨That moron shouldn´t even be in the picture! He only disrespects her and cheats on her! ¨ Lily said angrily. They all knew about his attitude and record.

¨I don´t know. I don´t even think she likes women and I'm going to end things with Nate tonight. I can´t even understand why I let it get this far. It´s like today just opened my eyes to my life¨

The rest of the night was spent trying to get her own opinions and feelings sorted out. This was new to her; she didn´t understand why this sudden urge to be honest and open but she liked it for a change.

After a few more hours she decided to leave since she had classes in the morning. She was feeling extremely tired after the intense day.

She just wished Nate was nowhere to be seen so she didn´t have to deal with his childish ways and, besides, she needed to figure out how to break up with him. They´d been dating for about 5 years and, at first, she´d felt really glad to have a good guy next to her; He´d been attentive and respectful but, somehow, once they moved together the year before he´d turned into a whole different person. She knew his shifts ended at 1 am but there were times when he arrived at 10 am completely wasted. She should´ve listened to her friend and mother.

¨Shit, why didn´t I see this earlier? ¨ She thought to herself realizing that their relationship had been doomed the moment they started living together.

Opening the door to their apartment she just knew something was not right; the tv was on, there were cans of beer all around the floor next to the couch and she could see lingerie that was NOT hers on the floor.

Making her way to the bedroom she could see two people laying on the bed and the smell of sex all around the place which shocked her so much that she didn´t know what to do.

¨How could he do this?¨ Andy thought feeling betrayed but, at the same time, relieved. She started forming ideas on her head about what to do, since the both of them were so far out of it she made an overnight bad with his things and picked up the woman´s clothe before leaving them on the corridor. Finding Nate´s keys to the apartment she decided on what to do; she´d meant to break up with him, but she was not going to allow him to make her look like an idiot.

Making her way to the kitchen, she filled a bucket of water and put ice from the freezer. ¨How could I let this get so far? ¨She kept repeating to herself.

With decisive steps she made her way into the bedroom and simply tossed the water onto both sleeping people walking them up and sobering them up in a second.

¨Andy! What the fuck?¨ Nate yelled obviously shocked at his girlfriend´s behavior ¨Why would you do that!?¨ he said before turning to his companion ¨Are you ok?¨

Andy just couldn´t believe this ¨Seriously Nate? That´s what you´re going for? I´m not the one cheating here. Get out, both of you¨ she said not even raising her voice. She could not believe this idiot; how could she not see it sooner. First his nasty comments about her and now his totally apathetic attitude about what was going on.

¨What!?¨ Nate said while him and the other woman started getting up and searching for their clothe ¨Where´s my clothe?!¨

¨In the corridor. Yours too. Out! Now!¨ Andy said with anger in her face. She had never been so angry in her life and, judging by Nate´s face, it was scary to see.

¨But, baby, let´s talk about it! Please¨ Nate said while walking to her but at Andy´s look he knew it wouldn´t be happening

¨We´re done. Out.¨ Andy said and practically shoved him out the door and locking him outside before setting to clean her apartment and setting the couch to sleep on. She could hear Nate yelling and cursing in the corridor but she couldn´t care less; she actually felt relived at having broken up but she just wished they could´ve ended like mature people and not like this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys, thank you for the lovely comments! 

I know that my writting may not be good but i´m simply enjoying writing this up so i hope that´s ok. 

I own nothing of DWP at all 

Anyway, i hope you enjoy it as much as i do


	4. chapter 4

Walking into the townhouse Miranda ushered her girls to get ready for bed since they´d gone to a restaurant with Elise for dinner.

¨Go on bobbsies , I’ll be up in a little to tuck you in¨ she said softly while her beautiful girls said goodnight to their godmother and made their way upstairs

¨Got beer?¨ Elise asked while walking straight to the fridge with Miranda in tow 

¨Of course I do, wouldn´t want you to die of thirst¨ Miranda asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. 

¨Oh darling don´t worry, I have plenty of women to keep my thirst to a minimum¨ Elise smirked and made de other woman laugh 

¨Why would I even want to know what Liisa and you get up to!¨ Miranda shuddered while laughing

¨Well you could use some pointers for when you get that young and beautiful woman into your bed¨ Elise pushed while following Miranda into her office and sitting down on the couch 

¨First of all she´s half my age, second of all she´s probably taken and third of all I have two daughters as a package deal¨ Miranda said while walking to her friend with a glass of wine on her hand. They´d already talked about Miranda´s want to have a serious relationship instead of a fling.

¨First of all what does age have anything to do with this! Did you not see the way she looked at you!? Second of all you don´t know that YET! And third of all maybe she doesn´t care, It didn´t look like the girls bothered her at all¨ Elise pushed trying get her friend to see things positively.

¨I´m going to tuck the girls in¨ Miranda said while sighting 

¨This talk isn´t over¨ Elise said loudly 

Miranda walked back into her office and sat down before leaning back and closing her eyes. 

¨You like her¨ Elise asked quietly. She knew Steven, Miranda´s ex husband had meant nothing to her but it´d hurt her trust on partners. Obviously the idiot had walk out of the marriage empty handed thanks to her own research on the matter but he was still a pain in the ass. Even after 5 months from the divorce the piece of shit thought he could take her to court to get money from her and even went as far as to send her messages asking to get back together. Miranda would be caught dead if she let the man back; for Christ sakes she didn´t even like him.

¨Yes I do. Elise, I never felt like this. I froze, I needed her to stay, get to know her. Damn it!¨ Miranda said while a stray tear fell down her cheek 

¨Don´t worry my friend, I’ll do everything I can to help you get your woman! At least you already know the girls like her since they wouldn´t stop talking about her¨ Elise said making the other woman chuckle 

They sat in silence before Elise asked Miranda to go to the backyard so she could smoke while they talk some more.

¨I´ll let Patricia out as well then¨ Miranda said while calling her beautiful pet who simply ran straight for the door much to the woman´s amusement. Ever since she was a puppy she´d been her constant companion. 

¨What do I do Elise? ¨ Miranda asked in a whisper while making her way out the door.

Elise simply took a drag of her cigarette while thinking; She´d never seen her dearest friend so worried about a possible partner and that spoke volumes about the situation. ¨You ask her to dinner as a thank you first. I mean, you did already ask her but you could make the actual intention known. Set a night where you can meet her. Do you want me to research on her? ¨ she finished trying to be helpful

¨No, I want to know her from her. I want to do things right. Come on, I´ll set a room so you can stay, I’m not about to let you drive that death trap this late and after drinking¨ Miranda said while calling Patricia and making her way to set the room and probably sleep for a change.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you´re enjoying it as much as i am, and i apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> PS: I own nothing :)

Waking up with her mind made up she decided to change her life for good but she needed to talk to someone about it so, picking up the phone, she decided to call her mother. They were really close and would get together every week now that she´d moved with her new husband Sean who´d been her old teacher. He was a really good man, funny, attentive but strict at the same time. Both her mother and him complemented each other very well since her mom tended to be an air head at time. Their relationship had only grown after getting together and having her little brother Mathew who was, now, three years old.

¨Hi mom,¨ Andy said when she heard her mother pick up

¨Hi sweetie! How are you?¨ Helen said on the phone happily 

¨I´m ok. Do you think we could get together? I´d like to talk to you for a bit¨ She knew her mother would get worried the second she said it but she really needed her right now

¨Is everything ok? What happened? Tell you what, i´ll grab a cab and be there in a bit with Mathew ok?¨ Helen said not missing a bit. 

¨That´d be great mom! Thanks! I´ll get coffee ready¨ Andy said relieved and glad that her mother was so amazing

Only half an hour later she heard a knock on the door and went straight to open since she just knew it was her mother. Ever since she was little they would know the door on a certain way just to have fun but it had turned into their own secret code.

Opening the door Andy found her mother with a pastry bag but no Mathew.

¨Hi mom, where´s little M?¨ Andy asked while hugging her mother and relaxing in her embrace. She was so glad that Sean had taken a job as a teacher in New York.

¨Oh, he´s with Sean; he wanted to take him to the school trip to the museum along with his students¨ her mother laughed a little 

¨Oh god, he´s going to turn out a little know-it-all¨ Andy said laughing while they made their way into the kitchen and dished the pastry.

¨So? What happened Andy?¨ Helen was so direct sometimes it was startling.

¨I found Nate with another woman last night and kicked him out. I´d already decided to break things with him but I was not expecting to be put in a position like this. I´ve already put his things on boxes and left them with the security guy before letting Nate know and blocking him from every single place¨ Andy started before retelling her mother everything that had happened the night before. She was really surprised to find her mother laughing at her way of waking them up and found herself laughing along with her.

¨I´m sorry honey, but it is a bit funny. I´m sorry you had to go through that but I can´t say i´m sorry you broke up with him; you deserve so much better than someone who only shares a place with you and doesn´t respect you.¨ Helen said. They´d talked about Nate a lot of times so she knew about every single time that he´d mistreated her, embarrassed her in front of anyone and his growing drinking problems. It was sad to Andy that she´d already tried to talk to Nate about it and had even gone with him to an AA meeting but the moment he started embarrassing her about her looks on any social event or AA meeting she simply stopped trying.

¨Wait! You were going to break up with him?! How´d you finally decided to do that!?¨ Helen said once she processed what her daughter had said which made Andy chuckle and blush. ¨ Honey, you know you can tell me anything¨ Helen said while reaching for her hand

¨I… Uhm… I found a couple of twins yesterday on my way to class¨ She started while blushing and staring at her coffee ¨their nanny had left them on their own to hook up somewhere so I took them back to their mother¨ Andy looked up at her mother who had a confused look on her face

¨That´s great Andy, it´s really nice of you to help them but… What does this have to do with breaking up with Nate?¨ 

¨I don´t know… I just… I saw their mother and I just stopped breathing. I couldn´t think of anything else other than her. I don´t even know the woman… I mean… I have her phone and all but…¨ it was getting really difficult for Andy and she was getting desperate. She love writing and had never had troubles with speaking her mind or what she felt.

¨Honey, you decided to break up with Nate because you´re interested in a woman? That´s what you´re saying?¨ Helen said quietly while squeezing her daughter´s hand. At Andy´s nod she continued ¨So? What´s next then?¨

Confused Andy looked up at her mother who sat smirking in front of her and let out a bark of laughter while thinking ¨best mother ever¨ 

¨I don´t know mom. I don´t even know if she´s into woman and even if she is i´m not sure I have a chance. Doug only said she´s just recently divorced. She´s sophisticated, gorgeous, loving to her two beautiful daughters, intense…¨ Andy could continue forever 

¨Wow. You know¨ Helen started and took a deep breath before continuing ¨I fell in love the instant your father and I met each other at a coffee shop. We were young and reckless but so much in love¨ 

¨Why did he leave?¨ Andy asked the question she´d always meant to ask but never found the chance to do it. 

¨He had many obligations in his Country and could not afford to stay here with us. He wanted to but life had other plans. Darling, all I want you to do is to be happy, please follow what your heart says and fight for it; I was foolish enough to not respect that. Do I regret it? Not now that I found Sean to share my life with but I always wonder what could´ve been had we, both, been brave enough¨ Helen finished 

They spent the evening talking about Andy´s classes when her phone rang signaling a message; upon reading Miranda´s name she smiled instantly which caught her mother´s attention and made her laugh

¨It´s her isn´t it?¨ Helen asked smiling. She felt so happy for her daughter.

¨Yeap¨ Andy said while reading out loud

¨Hello Andrea; It´s Miranda in case you´ve forgotten to add my number. I wish to thank you for everything you´ve done so I was wondering if you´d accompany my daughters and I for dinner this Friday at our home. I hope you are having a good day¨

¨So? You should accept¨ Helen said making her daughter blush

¨I don´t even know what to wear mom! She´s a fashion icon and the CEO for a fashion magazine! What the hell am I going to do? What would we even talk about?¨ Andy said getting frustrated. She wanted the woman to like her and to get to know Miranda and her twins

¨Sweetie, you only have to do two things right now¨ Helen started making her daughter look confused before continuing ¨You accept and get to the place. You won´t know what to talk about until you get there so it´s no use worrying about that now and, besides, she already saw you. Now, you have two days, let´s go shopping, we´ll get Lily and Doug to help us¨ Helen said while chuckling

¨I hate you…¨ Andy said while rolling her eyes ¨but you´re right¨ she finished making her mother laugh

¨Hello Miranda, How has your day been? I’d love to have dinner with you and the girls¨ Andy replied to the text before leaving the apartment with her mother while saying ¨Come on, I bet Doug will help us think of something, he almost died when I told him about Miranda¨ which made her mother chuckle


	6. chapter 6

That night she had no idea what to expect; Their shopping had gone pretty well but she had decided on a pair of dark jeans that hugged her body and a button down white shirt with a blue vertical lines and a leather jacket with black boots. Her mother had offered her to braid her hair but she decided to go with a ponytail, she was not going to survive having to tame her hair and it always ended up coming out of the braid.  
Andy had never been the overly girly type of woman. She knew she had an amazing body even if her belly was not totally flat (testimony of her love for an occasional and random beer and smoking habits) but having done so many sports during her youth and doing Yoga did help a lot.  
Hearing her doorbell she went straight out the door since she´d arrange with Miranda that her chauffer was to pick her up at 7 pm.   
¨Hello, I´m Roy, Mss Priestley’s chauffer. Please, come on in¨ A dark hair man with an impeccable suit and soft smile said when she was close enough   
¨Hello Roy, please call me Andy¨ she told the man with a smile while getting into the car. She was so scared that the half hour trip felt like a 2 minute ride. She sat staring at the amazing two-floor house and got startled by the car door opening on its own.   
She was about to thank the man when the front door opened to show Miranda looking amazingly sexy with her tight black dressing pants, loose-fitting grayish silk blouse and red high heels. ¨God that should be illigal¨ Andy thought to herself  
¨Thank you Roy, have a good night. Hello Andrea¨ Miranda said smoothly while looking at the young woman up and down. She could admit that Andrea was beautiful even if she didn´t put any attention to her clothe and hair.   
¨Thanks Roy¨ Andy said blushing while walking closer to the woman who kissed both her cheeks before turning to let her in ¨Hello Miranda, It´s good to see you again. Where are the girls?¨  
Andy didn´t even have time to get her jacket off, the next thing she knew there were two little girls hugging her and making her stumble backwards against a soft body. She felt a pair of arms supporting her and let out a happy laugh while hugging both girls tightly.  
¨Bobbsies please don´t injure her, she just arrived¨ Andy heard Miranda said from behind her and turn her head to see the older woman leaning against the door while holding her with an amused look on her face. They were so close that she could see the older woman´s blush and couldn´t help but look at those inviting lips.  
¨Sorry Andy, we´re so happy you came¨ Caroline said while both let go and looked up at them  
¨I´m so happy to see you two!¨ Andy said but before she could continue she heard the woman behind her clear her throat and speak ¨Why don´t you two go set the table girls?¨   
¨Sure mom¨ both of them said and left running down the corridor; That´s when Andy realized she was still leaning into the older woman with a set of arms around her waist. Blushing like crazy she moved away from the woman ¨ I´m sorry Miranda, did I hurt you?¨ Andy asked a bit out of breath and rubbing the back of her neck nervously from having the woman so close  
¨No Andrea, you didn´t, I figured my girls would get excited to see you. They´ve been talking about you non-stop¨ Miranda said with her quiet voice while letting go of the younger woman. She didn´t know what would happen if she kept her arms around her.   
¨I hope you like lasagna, it´s my girl´s favorite¨ Miranda added while walking through the corridor with an extra sway of her hips. What was it with the stunning young woman and her own need to get her attention?  
Andy, for her part simply liked her lips while staring at the other woman before following. The house was huge but inviting. The décor was simple yet classic and she was surprised to see so many pictures of the girls while growing and Miranda with them all through the main corridor. ¨How can this woman be consider a devil?¨   
They made small talk while sitting at the table and Andy was surprised when it was Miranda who got the food onto the table before dishing it for everyone  
¨Andy you´ll love it! Mom´s the best cook in the whole world!¨ Cass said while pouring herself and her sister grape juice  
¨Would you like some wine Andrea? If not we have juice, beer or water¨ Miranda asked while sitting down and pouring herself a glass  
Dinner was amazing; Andy had never been a wine drinker but that wine was simply great! All thoughts of being felt out of place went out of the window when the twins started retailing their daily life and a few stories where Miranda would sarcastically make inputs just to make them laugh. She´d never felt so comfortable with anyone and she was loving the woman´s interaction with her daughters  
¨What about your family Andy?¨ Caro asked interested. These girls could be so mature that it amazed Andy.  
“I grew up in LA with my mom, finished my high school there and came here to law school with a couple of my friends and my now ex but, after a while, my mom and step dad moved here since going back to LA was getting difficult for me and neither of us wanted to be apart for that long. I have a little step brother who’s three years old but somehow is a little know it all already” She told the other three woman while laughing   
“And what about your father?” Cass asked innocently   
“Cassidy!” Miranda stared at her youngest by 5 minutes alarmed. God, her daughter had lesser filter than herself when it came to knowing things  
“Sorry mom” The young girl said looking at her plate ashamed but felt her hand being squeezed and saw her mother´s loving smile  
“Hey! It’s ok, don’t worry about it” Andy said while smiling. She knew something like this was bound to happened, it always did. “I didn’t know him. All I know is that he died a few years ago and that he had study law, that’s a big reason for me to get into it.” She said while smiling and grabbing the young girls other hand in order to reassure her that she’d done nothing wrong.  
“I’m sorry to hear that Andy, I bet he’d be proud” Caro said while looking at her mother for confirmation and earned herself a loving and proud smile from their mother. Miranda was constantly amazed by her girls’ empathy and sensitive nature.  
The rest of dinner was spent talking and laughing when they were startled by the front door opening which made Andy worriedly stand up as if to defend them.  
“Sit down Andrea; It’s just my assistant leaving the book for me to review tonight” Miranda told the young woman. She was amazed that this apparent clueless young girl had such amazing reactions and strong stance. It was as if the awkward and shy girl had gone out the window to be replaced by a strong and fierce woman and she had to admit it was simply hot.  
Andy sat down while blushing and said quietly, while rubbing the back of her neck, “Sorry, forced habit”   
To say Miranda was intrigued was an statement. Why would this young and funny girl so defensive and ready to defend anyone just because of a noise.  
The rest of dinner was spent laughing before both girls were sent to their bedrooms to get ready to sleep with a promise to be tucked in while Andy was sent to Miranda’s office to get comfortable.

Miranda entered her daughter’s room after showing Andrea where to wait only to find them already in bed and talking to each other softly.  
Imagine her shock they shared a look after seeing her and hearing Caroline ask her “You like her mom” the young girl said as if they were talking about the weather. “She’s nice mom”  
“Why would you say that darling?” Miranda asked while sitting on the foot of the bed  
“You act like yourself with her. You’re not yelling or demanding things and you laughed tonight”   
To say Miranda was amazed was an understatement. “I do darling, I like her, but I can’t simply ask her out “ she told her daughters.   
“You’d be surprised mom. We think she likes you and it´d be nice to see you happy again” Cass said which earned her a loving look  
¨How are you two so amazing girls? ¨Miranda asked rhetorically while chuckling but staring lovingly at her girls. They´d always been like this; even after their father disappeared on them, sent the divorce papers to Miranda and never got in contact again after she signed.   
¨We´re your daughters¨ they both said at the same time with a small smile on their faces which made Miranda laugh with unshed tears.


	7. chapt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry, i just keep myself from writing and i´m having so much fun that i want everything to be perfect. I hope you guys like it and remember i own nothing   
XOXO

Meanwhile Andy was pouring herself some wine and reflecting on her week and night. She’d never been so at peace with anyone and, at the same time, had never had such a strong urge to defend anyone. She’d done Karate for almost 10 years but had never reacted so instinctive for anyone but her mother or step brother.   
“Are you ok Andrea? “ Miranda asked the young woman while walking into her office after seeing her staring out the window deep in thought.   
“Yes, I am. I was just thinking how good this wine was” Andy said with a small smile trying to divert the attention and made her way to the bar to pour the woman some more wine.  
“It was a gift from Elise. She knows how much I enjoy a glass of a good wine. She bought it in Italy on a trip before she came back to see the girls” Miranda told her while making her way to her own couch to sit in her sofa facing Andrea and admiring the woman ¨How does a person turn into such a s.  
“She’s lucky to be in your life. That’s really nice of her. I bet it´s a beautiful country” Andy asked softly before sitting on the couch in front of her  
“Yes it was and it is, she even got the girls a few gifts as well and promised to take them there” Miranda smiled softly while accepting the glass and blushing at the brush of their hands. What is it with this woman to turn me into a giddy school girl? Miranda asked herself  
Andy blushed but hid it pretending to see where she was sitting and was getting a bit jealous since she’d met Elise and had seen how beautiful the woman was.  
“Have you known her for long?” Andy asked while turning to her and sitting sideways on the couch trying to get more information about Miranda’s life  
“Most of my life actually. She’s proven to be an amazing friend and, don’t tell her I admitted it but I consider her my long lost sister. She was a very important part of my youth and helped me get the strength to get where I’m at right now. I couldn’t have asked for a better godmother to my girls” Miranda said fondly making Andy smile brightly and lovingly at her. ¨God, what is she doing to me?¨ Miranda though while staring at Andy´s bright eyes  
¨What about you Andrea? I know you´re studying here at Columbia but I realize I don´t know much else¨ Miranda asked curiously  
¨Well, uhm…¨ Andy stuttered not sure what to say and looked down shyly. She was better at listening to people than talking about herself . After a moment she looked up and was amazed at Miranda´s patience and smile that made her want to share everything ¨I moved here and used to live with my ex boyfriend whom I found cheating on me recently so I kicked him out. I have two best friends whom I love dearly. Lily who´s an art student and Doug who´s an accountant. I´ve known them my whole life and they´re like my siblings by now so I know what you mean about Elise¨ she finished with a fond smile  
Miranda was at a lost for words ¨Why would he cheat on such a beautiful and amazing woman?¨ she asked outraged without realizing the complement   
Andy blushed deeply and smiled softly before saying ¨We hadn´t been a couple for a long time and I think we just have different goals on life. His is partying and getting wasted. Lily always said I should´ve finished things earlier but It was easier paying half of the rent¨ she finished sarcastically and chuckling which made Miranda laugh. ¨God she has a beautiful laugh, she´s so beautiful¨ Andy thought before adding ¨I should´ve ended things a lot earlier than I did. I just wish it had been on better terms than me finding him¨ she finished before shrugging. She was so surprised at herself that she was not upset in the very least about her break up  
Miranda was loving the girl´s look on life and easy going nature so she dared reach for her hand to get her attention before shearing ¨I know what you mean. I should´ve ended things with my ex husband before anything got so far¨   
Just after finishing that she felt Andrea tangle their fingers unconsciously and let out a little laugh before adding ¨erase that, I shouldn´t have gotten married to him at all, he´s an idiot¨ which made them laugh  
It wasn’t until 2 am that Andy decided to go home. Her night with Miranda and the girls had been so great and amazing that she felt as if she’d known them her whole life. That’s probably why she dreamt of what her life would be with them by her side.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I understand why people write now, I´m having an amazing time writing all of this.   
I apologize if i have any mistakes and remember i own nothing of DWP nor Princess Diary.   
Thanks for the lovely comments!!   
XOOXOXO

2 week jump  
She’d been texting Miranda and the girls nonstop and had even been invited to one of the girl’s recital much to her shock. She had even been to diner with them a nights which were the highlight of her day. She’d never such a strong feeling to simply be involved into anyone else’s life and, at the same time, felt so right about it. It was as if her whole world revolved around this new three people in her life and she just loved the feeling.   
Her own phone startled her when it rang signaling her own mother was calling her which was a surprise for her since her mother knew not to call her during the week since she was always on class. She immediately went out of class to take the call  
“Mom, is everything alright? Is Mathew ok?” She asked desperately   
“Hi sweetie, yes, we’re all ok but your grandma called and she wants to meet you and I tomorrow morning since she’s in New York” Helen said hurriedly and worried   
“What?” Andy asked. Why was her grandmother trying to contact her after all this time? She’s never met the woman, what changed after all this time  
“Could you please meet her? Even if she wasn´t present you know she´s always helped and is actually paying for your college tuition. She’s staying here for a while and said it’s important” Helen said in a hushed voice  
“Mom, I don’t even know the woman. Why is she suddenly here?” Andy asked worriedly   
“Please just hear her out. I’ll meet you there ok? Please, I just need you to meet her.” Her mother said before hanging up on her for the first time ever.  
Andy was so confused that she simply shrugged and went back to class  
The next morning Andy woke startled at 8 am and decided to get ready since she had to meet her mother and grandmother at 9. Having looked for the address on her phone and she decided to better take a cab there, she was not about to be late. What was it so important that this woman had to make her way all the way from Europe to meet someone she’d never even bother to meet? Ok, she was being selfish, the woman would always send expensive gifts for her and she was well aware that her studies were paid by her but she’d never met the woman in person.  
While making her way to the address she thought of her father. He was said to be an amazing man, smart and caring who would always think of everyone and apparently was important for a lot of people.  
Damn, Andy thought, this is a big place she thought while checking the place out. It was a huge mansion-like house with an amazing front garden a heavily guarded place. She did not expect to see such a building and, less of all, have a security guard approach her when she rang the bell.  
“The open tour is finished for today madam.” The guard said. He was a well build man with a well built body and an intimidating stance. Andy felt herself grow taller in front of him and held her head held up high before saying “I’m to meet my grandmother Clarisse Renaldy this afternoon sir. Could you point me as to where to go?” Andy said strongly and firmly  
The man went rigid and bent his head lightly before saying “Sure thing madam, please go through that door and my colleague will get you to her majesty”   
Andy was speechless but pretended to be sure of herself “Who the hell is my grandmother?” she thought to herself while making her way through the door that read “You’re welcome to Genovia’s grounds” before being led t a sofa to wait for the woman. The place was amazingly big and had a huge window that showed the biggest garden she’d ever seen. It was amazingly huge and beautiful with fountains and endless paths around the whole garden that showed a landscape that made you feel as if you were not in New York City.   
Once inside Andy was approached by a middle age man with a soft smile who asked her to open her backpack before leading her to a library were her mother was sitting while talking to a blonde woman who was standing with a phone on one hand and had some kind of ear piece. They seemed to be talking before she entered since they stopped talking once she made her way in. She felt a little out of place but was shocked to be smiled and receiving a huge from the blonde woman.  
¨Please, take a sit and I´ll let her know you´re both here to see her. It´s a pleasure to finally meet you Andrea, My name is Charlotte should you ever need anything¨ Charlotte said before rushing while speaking onto her ear piece   
¨Mom, what the hell is going on?¨ Andy asked not understanding a thing   
¨Well sweetie, i´ve tried to tell you before but…¨ Helen stuttered while looking at the floor  
¨But what?!¨ Andy ushered her but was startled by a beautiful woman entering and stopping her questioning  
¨Helen, I am glad to get to meet you. Andrea, my darling. You´ve grown so much! I hope you found your way easily¨ the older woman said while making her way to them. She was wearing a summer knee high light brown dress with white high heels and a shoulder high haircut.   
¨Hello Clarisse, It´s nice to see you again. I hope you are doing all right¨ Helen stood shocking her daughter at her formal ways. Helen was not a formal person. EVER  
¨I am so glad to see you. I hear congratulations are in order for the little Mathew. I am happy to hear you are well and happy¨ Clarisse said while giving Helen a kiss on each cheek and holding her at arm’s length while looking at her with a soft smile.  
¨Thank you Clarisse, I am truly happy and I hope you may consider meeting Mathew and Shawn even if they are not part of your family¨ Helen said while smiling fondly at the woman.   
¨Nonsense, you and anyone who you consider important will be important and family for me Helen¨ Clarisse said before turning to a VERY confused Andy. What the hell was happening here? This woman was supposed to have been absent from everything!  
Andrea had no idea what the hell was going on. First her mother avoided telling her anything about her father´s family and now she´s talking to her grandmother as if they´re best friends.¨ What the fuck?¨ Andy thought to herself and spoke before anyone else had the time  
¨Is there anything I should know here?¨ Andy asked unsure and defensively for both her mother and this Clarisse woman  
Clarisse smiled sadly and with so much sorrow that it shocked Andy to the core ¨Amelia, my name is Clarisse. I am your grandmother sweetie¨ she said while making her way to her and grabbing her hand and putting her other hand on a very shocked Andy´s cheek. She hadn´t been called by her second name since she was little.  
¨I know you have never met me and please know I wish I could´ve been more involved but it was on your best interest for you not to know me until now¨ Clarisse finished before inviting them to take a sit. That was the moment a butler made his way to them and asked what they´d like to drink.   
Andy was so confused she needed a beer at that moment but she settled for a tea. It was not the moment to get alcohol on her system and besides, they were already making their way to drink their tea at the gardens while being followed by two men with black suits for some reason.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank you enough guys! I´m so glad you´re enjoying this as i´m writing it just to get it out of my system!
> 
> I´m trying to be a bit advanced on the story so i have more updates coming! Let me know any comments or ideas you may have
> 
> :)

Andy admired her surroundings while sitting on the gardens of that beautiful garden before she turned to the other two women who had been catching up apparently. She wordlessly rolled herself a cigarette not giving a fuck about the place, she wasn´t getting a beer so she may as well get to smoke. The movement got Clarisse´s attention 

¨Well, I see I have a lot to learn about you sweetie¨ Clarisse said making Andy look at her untrustingly. She didn´t sense any danger from the woman but she was highly uncomfortable with everything that was going on.

¨Screw it¨ Andy thought before saying sharply ¨It appears as though you are not the only one who has a lot to learn¨ this surprised both women into silence while looking how the younger woman lit her cigarette and leaned back on her chair while looking at both of them untrustingly

Clarisse s, for her part, said softly ¨Joe, please¨ to one of the men behind them who gave her a round metal box. 

¨Amelia, I know you must have many questions. This was a gift your father wished to have given you before…uhm, before his accident¨ Clarisse said softly and with sorrow on her eyes.

Andy took the little box and opened it to find the most beautiful heart shaped pendant. 

¨It is a family treasure that has been passed along woman in the family and it´s only fair you have it right now¨ Clarisse continued while the younger woman stared at it

After a few seconds Andy found her voice and said with so much emotion that it hurt all of them

¨Why now? Why not reach out before? ¨ 

Clarisse had a few stray tears that she didn´t even know were there so it was Helen, surprisingly, who answer ¨Andy, we made the decision before you were even born. We wanted you to live the most normal life you could before any of this got your way. I hope you understand that we only had your best interest at heart¨

¨Amelia, I have always wanted to reach out, but as your mother says we knew what we are about to tell you was going to get your life even more complicated than it is now¨ Clarisse said when she found herself getting back in control of her emotions.

¨What is this that you were protecting me of? Why was it that you had to get out of my life? A life that I needed more than just my mother! ¨ Andy asked quietly and vulnerable. She was so out of control of her emotions and, after meeting the girls, she had an even lesser filter when speaking her mind. Why would this attentive and sensitive woman come out of nowhere asking her to trust her and why was her own mother so comfortable with her?

¨Amelia, my name is Clarisse Thermopolis Renaldy Queen of Genovia¨ Clarisse said while a butler set their teas on the table. 

To say she was confused was an understatement so she let her grandmother continue.

¨That would make you Andrea Amelia Sachs Renaldy Princess of Genovia my sweet girl¨ Clarisse finished.

Andy had not heard her second name in such a long time that it shocked her even to have it say out loud. What the fucking hell was going on? Maybe she was in a coma and all of this was simply a joke or a dream.

At her lack of response Helen continued for Clarisse ¨ your father was the Prince for Genovia. That is why he had to leave us here. He was trying his best to give you as much as a normal life you could get. I hope you understand that all of this was our chance to help you develop into your own person and to try and not have you tied up to so many expectations¨ she finished with tears on her eyes

After a few minutes of silence Andy had her half smoked cigarette and said with huge eyes ¨Me?... A Princess!? Shut… up! ¨ she finished while getting lost on her mind

¨I beg your pardon!? Shut up!?¨ Clarisse said surprised and feeling insulted but was quickly corrected and informed by one of her employees 

¨Your majesty, here in the States it mean ¨Oh my god¨ ¨Wow¨ ¨I can´t believe this¨ The man continued but was stopped by Clarisse who had understood what her granddaughter was trying to say 

¨I understand, thank you. Never the less you are the Princess and I am the Queen Clarisse Renaldy¨ 

Helen was sat on her chair not knowing what to say ¨I know this is a lot to take in but you are the natural heir to the throne ever since your father died on that accident. The important matter at hand is that Genovia would cease to exist as we know it if the throne went to the next family in line given that they don´t share the methods that have had the country grow into such a beautiful and growing place ¨ She spoke with a quiet voice and trying to convey how sorry she was to be throwing all of this onto her.

¨This whole situation is simply unfair from all of you! How could you not tell me something like this to at least know where I came from! I have always asked about him and you had every opportunity to tell me and help me prepare mentally!¨ Andy said softly to her mother

¨I know now that it was a mistake and we could´ve handled this different but it is not something we could´ve talked over a coffee or that was a dinner type of conversation¨ Helen said while graving her daughter´s hand and squeezing it softly 

¨Amelia…¨ Clarisse started but was stopped but Andy´s rose of hand 

¨Please call me Andy or Andrea. I do not respond to that name. I have always failed to mention it and only a few people know about it¨ Andy finished softly. She understood perfectly the thought of all of them and, even if she was not happy about any of this, she knew that had her father not died so suddenly she could´ve develop her life normally and not had any pressure like she was having right now. She was thankful that she was, at least, a grown woman and that it hadn´t happened when she was younger.

¨This came up right now after your father´s death. I have tried to postpone it as long as I could but, given that I am Queen only by marriage it is only fair that the natural heir stepped in after him and the blood line to be kept in motion. You are the only heir to the throne and we can take the risk to teach you how to be a Princess!¨ Clarisse said before continuing ¨I can give you books! You´ll study languages, history, art, political science! I can teach you how to walk, talk, sit, eat, and dress like a Princess!! I am completely sure you will come to love Genovia as much as I do; as your father did¨ she finished with words full of passion and strength.

At Andy´s lack of response Helen continued ¨You´d be expected to live there honey but you can finish college before any of that comes to be¨

¨And what if I don´t want to? What if I refuse to step in? I can barely make decisions for myself for Christ´s sake! What would I do with an entire country!?¨ Andy said while standing up and pacing softly 

¨The Deveruox family would take the throne as theirs and expropriate, as they´ve made it known, lands from our people and sell them to other countries; this would stop Genovia´s growth¨ Clarisse said and paused to let it all sink in.

¨Even if it would pain me and our people to see you decline this, it is your decision entirely. Please know I would be there to help you no matter what you decide. Now that you are aware it will be easier for me to reach to you¨ Clarisse continued softly with loving eyes before continuing ¨Which ever path you decide I would only require for you to share this at Genovia´s Annual Independence day Ball. I was… well, I am hoping to present you there in front of the press and the public which well be in a matter of weeks¨

¨Mom, what about Miranda and the girls!? I can´t leave! What would I do?¨ Andy sat with tears on her eyes 

¨Oh baby I hadn´t thought of that¨ Helen grabbed her daughter´s hand 

¨Who are we speaking about? ¨ Clarisse asked surprised. She had been informed by Helen that Andrea had recently separated from her recent boyfriend whom she would personally arrange to get what he deserved.

¨I am… uhm… getting to know a woman and her beautiful daughters and I just… I don´t want to leave them! Queen Clarisse please I haven´t known them for long and yet I cannot imagine my life without them¨ Andy told her grandmother while crying. It was obvious that she wasn´t even aware that she was crying

¨We can try and find a solution Andrea. I know that being Royalty comes with a lot of sacrifices but that Is what your father had to decide as well. His love for you was immense but he knew his people and his country needed him. It was the hardest decision he had to make and nobody but him made it.¨ Clarisse finished 

¨What do you say Andy takes princess lessons but neither accepts nor declines until the Grand Ball? Would that be ok with you Clarisse? That way she could have time to think about what I could all mean for her future¨ Helen asked always trying to be the voice of reason. 

¨I believe we could work with that, Amelia…uhm, Andrea, would you be alright with that?¨ Clarisse asked while grabbing her granddaughter´s other hand and giving it a squeeze

¨I guess we could work with that¨ Andy said softly, she was somehow feeling at peace with her grandmother even if the circumstances weren´t common.

¨Not a word to the press! That is the only requirement I have¨ Clarisse said firmly which earned her a chuckle and a raised eyebrow from Andy before answering ¨Duh! ¨


	10. chap 10

After having spoken for a couple of hours and eating a delicious lunch on the gardens while getting to know each other Helen excused herself since she had to get Mathew from the day care and make her way to her studio.

¨My Queen, the library is set up for you¨ Charlotte said while making her way to them

¨Andrea, this is Charlotte one of my dearest helpers from around here¨ Clarisse said while standing up smiling at Charlotte

¨You are to kind Queen Clarisse! I´m part of the Genovia Attaché Corps and the Queen´s personal assistant, It is a pleasure your highness¨ Charlotte said while holding out her hand

¨A pleasure and please, let´s stick to Andy or Andrea Charlotte¨ Andy asked politely and chuckling. She was surprised at her grandmother´s choice of words and she liked the fact that she did not show herself as above of anyone.

¨Would you please follow me so we can begin our lessons? ¨ Clarisse said not actually waiting for a response which earned herself a chuckle from Andy before following her. She felt so similar to the woman that it amused her

What Andy was certainly not expecting was to be getting a History, Geography, Art and Political lessons and be promised a daily test. As if her last 3 classes on College were not enough. ¨At least I'm only 2 weeks from the end on classes and 4 from the Annual Ball¨

-.-.-..-

¨Grandma, please, are you trying to kill me from information learning!? ¨ Andy said tiredly making Charlotte give a soft laugh.

They´d been giving her information for about 5 hours and her brain was about to explode. She now found herself with her black tank top with her black jacket already forgotten in the back of the couch and rubbing her eyes with her hands.

¨Oh Andrea, it´s not as if you haven´t proven you already know more than what you have been told today¨ Clarisse said chuckling. She was highly impressed with her granddaughter´s knowledge and memory so she figured they could finish the day with something a bit less mental. ¨Very well, Charlotte, give my dear friend a call to let her know i´d like for her and her team tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon since Andrea has classes in the morning¨ she finished making Andy sight and lean back even if she was confused by what was next

After a few minutes of having her eyes closed she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and saw her grandmother sitting right next to her ¨Sweetie, you have been doing amazing right now and I know you are tired so we will go have dinner and call it a day¨ Clarisse said softly but Andy was knew there was something her grandma was not saying

¨What´s wrong grandma? ¨ Andy asked softly making Clarisse chuckle

¨I am aware that it is not my place but, I have talked to your mother and I am aware of some things regarding your ex boyfriend¨ at the mention of Nate Andy squared her shoulders and frowned at her grandmother

Clarisse squeezed her hand before continuing ¨I am aware that it is your story to tell and you are welcome to share it with me if you´d like. I wanted to let you know that you can always call this place a home while looking for another apartment which is what Helen said you wanted to do¨

Andy was left speechless and had a few tears fall down her eyes. She could only imagine what having such an amazing and thoughtful grandmother could´ve helped on her shitty high school years mostly since she´d only had her friend Mary to help her out and now she couldn´t really see her.

¨I would really like that. I have been dreading getting back to the apartment since I don´t want to have him bother me¨ Andy said ¨I was hoping we could have a mature break up but I was not expecting to be made a fool of ¨

¨Do you miss him sweetie? Were you in love with him? ¨ Clarisse asked her granddaughter while making her way through the room straight to a wall and pressing a specific spot that opened a wine cabinet.

¨Why on earth would you hide wine when you´re the Queen? Now I can see we are actually family¨ Andy said while laughing hard at her grandmother and earning herself a cackle from the, up until now, serious Queen

¨Well my darling granddaughter being a Queen does not grant you many opportunities to enjoy a glass of wine too often. Would you like some? ¨ Clarisse smiled mischievously

¨Well, I´m more of a beer person but I would never turn down a glass of wine¨ Andy said shaking her head but was surprised at what she heard next

¨I can always give you one of these lovely German beers I got from the German ambassador as a gift ¨ Clarisse finished while turning again and opening another part of the wine cabinet and opening a tiny fridge with at least 10 different types of worldwide beers and making Andy laugh again

¨I´d love one please! God, I wish Mary was here, she´d certainly enjoy this ¨ She said chuckling before answering what she´d been asked ¨I don´t miss him and I've realized I had never loved him but it was a comfortable decision to have at least a roommate. After a few days of having him gone I even realized we hadn´t been a couple in any way ever since we moved and I was so engrossed on my classes that I didn´t even try to reach out to him¨

¨Who is this Mary you´re speaking of? I´m going to make a few people go to your apartment to get your things and Charlotte set up a room while we have dinner. I had been keeping in touch with your mother and she had said this…boy…¨Clarisse started before sitting back down regally on the couch in front of her and frowning for the first time in the whole day ¨that he had been highly disrespectful to you but when your mother made it known what had happened a couple of weeks ago I knew I had to be here for you. That is why I showed up right now and not before. I may be Queen Andrea, but I will always be your grandmother first and I will make sure this young man-child does not get out so easily!¨ her grandmother finished passionately and with death on her eyes

¨Mary is my dearest friend. She came for an exchange on high school but she´s been my distant support ever since¨ She smiled soflty before continuing ¨Well that´s a first! I may have gotten my attitude from you! ¨ Andy said while laughing and retelling the events from that night in detail to her grandmother which made her cackle.

They were surprised by Joe, a bald tall and sharp man with an impeccable black suit, who simply chuckle at the sight of his Queen with a glass of wine in hand making said woman blush lightly. ¨I apologize for the interruption but dinner is ready your majesty¨

¨Thank you Joe, we will be making out way right now. Andrea here is going to give you her keys for her apartment. May you please get Jack and Thomas with you to move her things here and settle things with her landlord so as to finish everything tonight please?¨ Clarisse finished while standing up

¨Right this second madam, consider it done¨ Joe said before bowing a little and leaving the room and them alone

¨So… Joe…?¨ Andy said smugly and raised an eyebrow at her grandmother making her blush

¨He is an amazing and loyal man as well as a long time companion ever since your grandfather died¨ Clarisse said swiftly before guiding her to an amazingly good dinner.

...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!! I´ve decided to add some more caracters to make this a bit more interesting since i had a friend who did an exchange and i think it´d be funny to add some of her characteristics and life events 
> 
> I can not thank you enough for all the lovely comments and all the support i´m having with this
> 
> Please feel free to let me know any ideas you may have or any mistakes i may have
> 
> XOXOXO


	11. chapter 11

Miranda´s point of view

She had no news from Andrea the whole day since they met and she was itching to know what the young woman was up to but had no idea what to do. She jumped when her door opened suddenly and pursed her lips in displeasure and narrowed her eyes.

¨Miranda, I have need for you to stop this spending you´re doing! We´ve already set up the budget and you know it´s silly of you to make so many changes out of nowhere¨ Irv made his way making her raise an eyebrow at him before seeing Emily run into the office

¨I apologize Miranda, he simply pushed me out of the way and…¨ Emily started nervously before Miranda stopped her rattling with a raise of her hand

¨Emily, coffee and Nigel in 5 minutes. That´s all¨ Miranda said sharply. She´d die before admitting it but Emily was one of her best assistants and she had started to try and not snap at her so much. Andrea had already started to rub off on her ¨I wouldn´t mind her rubbing off some other things¨ Miranda thought and hid a deep blush making a show of rubbing her temples

¨Irving, don´t you have assistants to harass or a social meeting you can get drunk at? We have already established that Runway gives Elias and Clark more incomes than any other magazine and you yourself said on our board meeting you would stop this childish complains after the owner herself told you to.¨ Miranda narrowed her eyes at him while making him glare at her

¨What would that bitch know about anything here! She´s not even in this country! And I never said I would give you a limitless budget!¨ Irving said stupidly

¨You will not disrespect her! That woman knows and is aware of much more than you would ever dream about! I am not arguing with you, any complains you have you can take it to the board. That´s all¨ Miranda said with a deathly glare that made the stupid man flinch slightly

¨I will not…!¨ He tried to continue but was stopped by Nigel entering the office without paying him any attention

¨As I said Irving. That´s all¨ Miranda said finally while turning to Nigel and speaking about the new layout they were to have at Central Park and the new article that she was going to ask him to review. It was time to get him involved in other things given that she had other ideas about his future in the industry. At such a blatant way of dismissal Irv simply stomped out the office grumbling.

¨What a silly little man¨ Nigel said while shaking his head. He hated him and the fact that he was such a disgusting human being. He knew Miranda had Elise working to try and get proofs of his stealing and constant harassment to every woman in the building.

¨He´s such an annoyance that I know he´s going to ask for yet another board meeting. Thankfully I know I have the boards favor and the owner´s as well¨ Miranda shrugged while sitting back down just as Emily came rushing with her coffee in hand.

A few minutes into her meeting she was surprised when her personal phone started ringing. It was so strange for that to happen that it even shocked Nigel.

¨Where are the girls Miranda!?¨ He asked worriedly. He was their godfather having been friends with Miranda ever since she was an intern and he was working his way to the design team.

¨They´re with Elise for the afternoon. She was taking them to the zoo¨ Miranda said hurriedly while getting her phone and answering with her business voice once she read the name Charlotte on the phone

¨Miranda Priestly¨ Miranda said with her soft yet cold voice

¨Good afternoon Miranda, It´s Charlotte speaking, May I speak with you or should I call later? ¨ Charlotte said kindly.

¨No Charlotte dear, what could I help you with? How have you been? ¨ Miranda gave a little smile and the name made Nigel smile as well. They´d met the other woman only a few times but somehow it was impossible to be cold to the woman

¨I have been well, how are you and your family? I have a request from Queen Clarisse herself¨

¨I am doing quite well and the girls are beautiful as always, thank you for asking. Of course, how could I help? ¨ It was unknown for Miranda to be so polite and willing to take time for anyone who wasn´t her family but she was really fond of Charlotte and Queen Clarisse.

The Queen had founded Elias and Clark along with her late husband the King. They had started it on Genovia where the head house was located but it had spread quickly around the globe and now their New York extension was the one giving them the most profit. Miranda had met Queen Clarisse a few times at a few exclusive events and was delighted to know that most of the company´s profits went to the people of Genovia or used to expand their lands for their farmers to keep growing. Even before knowing this she admired the Queen´s kind and attentive nature.

¨She needs assistance for her granddaughter. She will be needing hair, clothe and makeup education and she knew you and Nigel were the right people to go to if you are amicable with it she would like for you and a few members of your team to meet at the Consulate tomorrow at 2 pm with the upmost discretion ¨ Charlotte said shocking the woman to silence.

¨ Of course, it will be our pleasure. I will have my assistant free our afternoon tomorrow. I was unaware that she had a granddaughter but you can be sure that discretion will not be an issue¨ Miranda said surprising Nigel who widen his eyes

Once the call was finished with everything arranged for the next day Miranda called Emily with the changes to her agenda and told her to make it happen.

¨So? What is it that we are doing tomorrow? Given that you told your assistant to also free my whole afternoon¨ Nigel said chuckling

¨Queen Clarisse herself asked for us to help educate and change her granddaughter´s appearance to help her look more sophisticated¨ this got Nigel to clap with joy which made his friend chuckle at seeing him jump and yell at her that he was running to get Serena on board and prepare outfits for the future Princess. Thankfully Miranda had asked Charlotte for the girls measurements which would be sent to her phone.

After a tiring day Miranda made her way to her bedroom after putting her beautiful daughters to bed. ¨Why hasn´t she sent anything? Should I send her a text?¨ Miranda tough to herself. She wanted to know about Andrea.

It had turned to be like a drug to her, she was so at peace and happy when talking to the young brunet. This two weeks of them meeting a few times for dinner with her bobbsies and getting to know her better made it even more difficult for her to stay away from the young woman

The buzzing of her phone brought her out of her mussing and made her smile lovingly at the message

¨Hello Miranda, I realize it´s late but I wanted to say good night. You´re probably sleeping so I will only say I hope you had a good day. XO¨ Miranda was feeling giddy and didn´t even hesitate to answer

¨Hello Andrea, the day has been tiring and long so I am actually about to review the Book. How has your day been? I had been wondering whether to send a message but I did not want to bother you if you were busy¨ Miranda answered with a smile face. Her heart was hammering on her chest and she now felt happier and content

¨I´m sorry to hear it was such a stressful and long day. You wouldn´t believe me if I told you about mine so let´s just say it was an eventful one and you can always send me a message, I rather like getting to talk to you¨ Miranda found herself blushing at the text and smiling like crazy.

They kept the talk a little while longer until Andrea told her she had let her phone fall on her head for the second time so they decided to call it a night. That night Miranda worked on the book with a smile on her face even if Andrea had not spoken much about her own day.


	12. chp 12

Andy woke with a startled and looking at her surroundings before the events of the day before came back to her. She laid back on the king side bed and probably the softest bed and pillows she´d ever used; she had been so comfortable and felt so protected that it felt as if she´d sleep 3 full days. Probably having spoken to Miranda had a lot to do with her intense and amazing dreams. She was afraid to admit it but she was falling in love with the woman and her twins.

Deciding to get up and get ready for breakfast with her grandmother she jumped in the biggest shower and dressed with a pair of jeans and a blue shirt along with her sneakers.

She had been ready to go in search of some breakfast but got startled by her phone so she reached hoping for it to be Miranda but was highly surprised when her dearest friend Maria from Argentina had talked to her. They´d been friends ever since she did an exchange to her school but, by now, they presented each other as sisters.

¨What´s up little A?¨ Andy read with a bright smile. She loved Mary´s personality and sense of humor but hated the fact that she still lived in her homeland. Even though they talked often it wasn´t the same as having her sissy to banter with.

¨Hi sissy! You wouldn´t believe me if I told you! When the hell are you gonna visit me? I have lots to tell you and a hug ready! You?¨ She answered not even caring that she was smiling to the phone. This woman had a way to make anyone smile without even being in the same country

¨Really? Do talk woman! Did you kill Nate? You know you could visit as well you ass, it´s not like it´d be cheaper for me to go!¨ Mary answered making Andy laugh hard. The woman had always made her distate for her ex known and had even punch Nate on a night out the last time she visit when he´d gotten physical to her when drunk

¨I broke up with him sweetie and do not tell me about cheap! I know for a fact you´re making more money than you say you are! So? When are you coming?¨ Andy asked her friend. She knew for a fact the woman earned a lot of money since she was a physical therapist and, sometimes, was called to work abroad to rehabilitate actors or their doubles.

¨So there´s no body to hide? Lame…I have to go then to celebrate and we might have to celebrate a possible new job for me but i´m not jinxing it by telling ¨ Mary answered making her shake her head chuckling

¨We need to celebrate more than you know so get your butt here! And you better tell me what this job opportunity is!¨ Andy answered and locked her phone to go to breakfast. She had a class to get to.

Once at the dining room she found her grandmother on the head of the table reading the newspaper while Charlotte told her what she needed to take care of that morning. Saying good morning to both of them she saw a butler make her way with a huge breakfast plate with many fruits, oatmeal and cereals so she immediately dug in.

Andy knew she shouldn´t interrupt her grandmother but she needed to know what had been bugging her all night

¨Grandma?¨ Andy said softly making Charlotte stop talking and Clarisse look up instantly

¨Yes Andrea?¨ to say Andy was nervous was an understatement but her grandmother´s soft smile and patient look encouraged her

¨I …uhm… I wanted to ask you something¨ Andy started while blushing but stopped for a second

¨You may ask whatever you desire sweetie, is everything alright? ¨ Clarisse continued softly

¨Yeah, no, I'm fine. I know this is not supposed to get out or be told but… I wouldn´t like to hide anything from Miranda. I know we are not in a relationship and I don´t really know if we will ever be in one but…¨ Andy stuttered

¨Andrea, I understand perfectly what you are asking me and you have my full support to tell her. They are a big part of your decision making and I do understand you not wanting to hide such a detail to a future partner. I will ask that you suggest and ask for discretion on her part¨ Clarisse finished with a loving smile to her granddaughter who was smiling widely. Her smile reminded her of her darling son Philipp, Andrea´s father.

¨Thank you so much grandma! I really appreciate your support in this! Anyway I should be making my way to class, I have to get to the bus stop¨ Andy said while standing up

¨Andrea you are not taking public transportation!¨ Clarisse said and turned to Charlotte ¨Would you mid asking Joe to accompany Andrea for today? ¨

¨Of course your Majesty¨ Charlotte said while speaking into her ear piece

¨But that´s not necessary¨

¨I know it isn´t necessary but it is the way it will be done¨ Clarisse smiled innocently but it made Andy laugh. She had been learning so many things on how to be polite yet demanding and caring yet strict. Her grandmother was certainly something else.

Once Joe entered Andy was led to a black limo that was going to be her transportation.

¨Uhm, Joe, can´t you take the flags off?¨ Andy asked unsure

¨No Princess, it is better if they stay¨ Joe say strongly but looked into the rear mirror and into Andy´s eyes before adding ¨It gets me free parking¨ making Andy chuckle. She like him; He showed himself as a mean, strict and with a dry personality but was a really great and caring man deep down.

Her classes seemed to be endless and she simply couldn't wait to get out of there. She was even texting Miranda asking her about her days and trying to make her laugh with her texts to try and sooth her stress which apparently was working since the other woman was actually sarcastically joking as well.

Once the professor finally let them go before reminding them of the final exam in a couple of weeks she practically ran outside while letting Miranda know she would probably take longer to answer since she had to meet her grandmother. She could not wait to eat lunch since it was noon and she´d had a light breakfast.

She was dreading this afternoon since she had been told they were going to work on her appearance. She was aware that her style was simply and too sporty at times, she had gotten used to dressing like that since she had been always done sports and had never cared for her appearance. Besides her curls were simply too hard to control so her ponytail was actually go to hair style

She was surprised to see Nate right outside the door when she went out.

¨Andy, what the fuck is going on!? You left the apartment and now you´re not answering my calls or texts? What kind of girlfriend are you?! Where the hell have you been?!¨ Nate asked outraged much to Andy´s amazement ¨Wow, this one is a real pace of work¨ she thought to herself

¨First of all hello, second I am not your girlfriend and have not been for a while now in case you didn´t hear me two weeks ago when I kicked you out of my apartment where you were staying when I found you cheating on me¨ Andy said with a cold yet soft voice and stopped Nate´s rant with her hand

¨Third of all where I have been is none of your business and as for your calls and texts, in case you didn´t realized given that you are a narcissist piece of shit, are blocked. Now you´re dismissed and do not bother me again¨ Andy finished with a glare and made her way to pass him so as to get to the car.

¨But baby it was just a mistake, we can fix it.¨ Nate said trying to be sweet but held her by the arm strongly. Andy could see Joe making his way with narrowed eyes and a square jaw

¨Let go of my arm right now if you want to keep it! I do not and will not get back together with you. You have done nothing but treat me like trash and disrespect me every chance you got¨ Andy said strongly while squaring her shoulders and looking at him sharply. She was getting angry and that was not a good sign on her; she was not an angry person and had a lot of control thanks to her Karate lessons but the moment she got angry she lost herself and did things she latter regretted.

¨You are just a little bitch, how would I treat you if you didn´t even want to have sex with me or go out with me ever since you started college. You frigid piece of shit, you have no idea the person you´re breaking up with¨ Nate said while stepping closer to her and grabbing both of her arms strongly enough that Andy was sure it would leave a mark

¨I suggest you let go of her Nathaniel or you will be dealing with me.¨ Joe said making his way to the pair and standing in front on both of them

¨What do you care old man! Why the fucks do you know who I am!? Get lost, this is none of your business, can´t you see I'm talking with her and not you!?¨ Nate said letting go of Andy to try and shove Joe who didn´t even move. ¨is he stuck to the floor or something?¨ Andy thought amazed by the man while she went beside him and stepped in front of him to look at Nate

¨Get lost now and don´t bother me again¨ Andy said while trying to turn around but found herself being grabbed again by the arm

¨Where are you going you little bitch!?¨ Nate said and Andy saw Joe try and make his way to hit him but she was faster. With a swift move she turned and hit him square in the jaw making Nate fall to the floor screaming in pain.

¨Well, I guess your jaw is broken, now you´d probably want to think about what you say before speaking, disrespecting or manhandle me again¨ Andy said while turning back to the car leaving a screaming Nate on the floor and a stunned Joe behind

Once she reached the car Joe, who had caught up to her, opened the door and closed it behind her before getting into the limo himself

¨Princess, I would like for you to allow me or any other of our bodyguards to be the one physically defending you in the future. It will get you in troubles if this gets to the press¨ Joe said looking at Andy through the rear mirror and stopped her from speaking when he finally said with a smug and amused smile ¨That was a great hit ¨

This last statement made Andy laugh ¨That´s probably the nicest thing you´ve said to me Joe, I'll try my best¨

Since the incident had taken a lot of their time they ended up reaching the consulate at around 1 pm much to Andy´s grandmother dismay.

¨Andrea I was expecting you an hour ago, what happened? Joe? ¨ Clarisse asked the moment they reached the dining room

¨I apologize your Majesty but we ran into a bit of a situation that had to be dealt with¨ Joe said vaguely which caught her attention

¨What kind of situation?¨ She asked while standing up and going fast to her granddaughter to check on her. She was surprised at the forming bruises on Andrea´s upper arms and her swollen right hand. ¨Why are you bruised and sporting a swollen hand Andrea? Please tell me what happened! Joe, what is the meaning of this¨ Clarisse asked completely worried and expectantly

¨Please grandma, it is not Joe´s fault. I ran into Nate and he would refuse to let go of me even after Joe told him to¨ Andy said softly

¨That doesn´t explain your hand sweetie¨ Clarisse said in a caring way.

¨Uhm… Well… I might´ve… kind of…hit him? ¨ Andy said blushing deeply and looking down at the floor. She was ready for the woman to lecture her but was surprised to hear the woman´s laughter as well as Joe´s. What Andy hadn´t realized was that Clarisse had looked expectantly at Joe while she was speaking and he had been trying not to laugh at the situation.

Once they calmed down Clarisse said ¨Sweet one I beg of you to please let either Joe or any security that may be with you handle things. I am thankful that you know how to defend yourself but if you decide to accept the throne this cannot happen unless it is severely needed. Could you please do this?¨ Clarisse hugged her granddaughter and made her take a sit on the table.

¨I need to step out for a second, please feel free to start eating and I will join you in a minute¨ the older woman said with a smile before making her way out the door followed by Joe so Andy simply sat at the table and started eating and chatting with Charlotte who was still chuckling at what had happened.

The moment Clarisse stepped out she turned around with murderous eyes to look at Joe and spoke softly ¨I want this stupid kid to be put in his place so he doesn´t even think about my granddaughter again am I clear Joe?¨ she finished and unconsciously held the man´s hand

¨You can rest assure Clarisse that this kid is not going to get off so easily I have already arranged a lovely meeting with him and myself. That one in there is clearly your granddaughter¨ Joe finished with a chuckle and a kiss to the older woman´s hand. Even if they had talked about their attraction a couple of years after the King died they only let their caring nature show when alone. Joe was well aware that nothing was to happen until after she stepped down of the throne.

¨Well, it appears to be that fierce and hard headed can be indeed inherited¨ she chuckled while remembering her first encounter with an annoying little man who tried to make her uncomfortable at a gala a few months after her husband had died. Let's just say she was glad the whole event hadn´t been caught on camera nor seen by many people; she had Joe to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank you enough for the lovely comments! I hope you had a great start of the year!
> 
> I´m sorry i´m taking so long to update but i have finals coming so i´m trying to work on both things.
> 
> Also, please let me know what you think and what ideas may come to you about this story! :D
> 
> XOXO


	13. chp 13

Lunch was spent talking about their morning when Charlotte made her way to let them know their guests had arrived and were expecting them on the ball room. Andy grabbed the ice for her hand and got up to follow her grandmother.

She was not expecting to see Miranda there in all her glory and found herself frozen in place before smiling fondly at the sight

¨Miranda darling, how are you this fine day? I am thankful you took the time to come here. How are your beautiful twins? I hope they got my gifts for their birthday¨ Clarisse asked Miranda while kissing each cheek and smiling softly.

¨Clarisse it´s a pleasure to see you again and I am glad I can be of assistance. I am quite happy and the girls simply loved their tablets and tickets for Michael Bubble´s concert. They couldn´t believe you knew their love for his music¨ Miranda said

¨I am certainly glad they enjoyed it. Please let me introduce you to my granddaughter …¨ Clarisse turned to introduce the woman to her granddaughter but was stopped by Miranda´s surprised look and voice

¨Andrea!?¨ Miranda said with a gasp and a soft amazed voice

¨Hello Miranda, you look beautiful¨ Andrea said while taking in the older woman´s power suit that hugged her body making Andrea´s imagination run loose

¨You know each… Oh, of course¨ Clarisse said before she chuckled and shaking her head. She should´ve figured her loving granddaughter would fall in love with this amazing woman and her beautiful daughters.

Miranda was about to inquire why the young woman had failed to tell her about her linage when she saw the ice pack Andrea was holding over her hand and the bruises on her arms. All thoughts went out the window and she simply went up the young woman to hold her injured hand softly to examine it and put her other hand on Andrea´s cheek. This whole situation had Nigel, Serena and Emily with shocked looks on their faces much to Charlotte's and Clarisse´s amusement. It was clear as day the love shared by both women.

¨What happened darling? Why are you injured? Who did this? What happened to your arms?¨ Miranda said hushed and lovingly but it was obvious by her posture and voice that she was angry as hell

¨I ran into Nate but you don´t have to worry about it Miranda¨ Andy said while leaning into the hand on her cheek and smiling lovingly at the older woman

¨Not worry?! I am going to kill that little man-child with my own hands!¨ Miranda continued with murderous eyes making Clarisse chuckle which brought the woman back to reality and had her blushing like crazy.¨ Oh god, I didn´t just say that in front of Clarisse! What she must think¨ Miranda thought

¨Miranda, I can assure you that young man is going to be taken care of as I have made sure of it¨ Clarisse said shocking everyone including Miranda herself. No one had ever heard the Queen subtly say she was going to ruin someone.

¨I am so…¨ Miranda started though she didn´t let go of Andrea´s hand and was stopped by Clarisse´s hand who simply smiled and added

¨Besides my sweet granddaughter here made sure he isn´t able to talk for a while¨ Clarisse said amused

¨What do you mean? What does she mean Andrea?¨ Miranda asked turning to the stunning young girl

¨I may have broken his jaw¨ Andy said while blushing and rubbing the back of her neck

Much to everyone´s surprise Miranda let out a laugh and hugged the young woman tightly who was happy to hug her back. Since they were so close only Andy heard Miranda whisper ¨I´m still getting a piece of that idiot myself¨ which made Andy shiver and chuckle

Nigel, Serena and Emily were stunned into silence and sharing amazed looks. In just a few minutes they had seen Miranda touch, comfort, threatened, caressed and hug a woman they had no idea was a part of her life.

Miranda let go of Andy and asked her softly ¨Why didn´t you tell me you were Clarisse´s granddaughter? ¨

Before Andy could answer Clarisse interrupted ¨Perhaps we could share a tea given that this situation is a lot more important right now than the lesson itself. Charlotte please let our chef know we are to drink tea in the garden since it´s such a lovely day. If you could all just follow me please¨ the Queen finished while making her way to the garden while being followed by everyone but Miranda and Andy. The last simply couldn´t help but chuckle at her grandmother´s antics before turning back to her beautiful companion

¨Miranda I assure you I was in no way trying to keep information from you. Please lets go with them since I believe my grandmother wants to speak to all of you together¨ Andy finished while kissing the woman´s hand that held her injured one.

Having said this Andy led Miranda by the hand through the mansion and towards the garden where everyone was already sited but had left two chairs next to each other for them.

¨Well, I think Andrea here has her own story to tell but I will remind you all of the discretion and confidentiality agreement you were made to sign by Charlotte when you arrived¨ Clarisse said softly but firmly

¨All I think needs to be said is that I was made aware of being a Princess and heir for the Genovia´s throne yesterday.¨ Andy said while turning fully to Miranda but turned to Nigel who asked what probably everyone but Emily and Clarisse had on their mind while their teas were being handled to them

¨How do you know Miranda? ¨ This made both woman blush a little.

¨She is the person who found my bobbsies on Central Park and brought them back to the office¨ Miranda said softly before turning to Andrea with teary eyes and asking ¨This would mean you are to move there doesn´t it?¨

¨You see Miranda, the situation is quite rough since the parliament is considering giving the throne to the next family in line once I retire and that would mean a great fall on our economic and social situation. We have arranged for my dear granddaughter to have lessons in case she decides to accept to be the next Queen. We have brought you here to help her make better style decisions¨ Clarisse said trying to save her granddaughter from engaging on a really personal topic in front of so many people

¨That´s a really nice way of saying you find my style to be horrendous¨ Andy said while chuckling and making everybody laugh.

¨I never said such a thing my darling Andrea! ¨ Clarisse said with an amused look before continuing ¨The due date is going to be Genovia´s Independence day Ball in 6 weeks. Would you be able to help us Miranda? ¨ the older woman turned to the white headed editor trying to convey her understanding of the situation at hand.

That´s probably why Miranda stopped her questioning and answered strongly ¨Of course your Majesty, it will be my pleasure¨

¨very well, shall we head to the ball room to continue today´s lesson? ¨ Clarisse said earning a nod from everyone


	14. chp 14

Even though Andy was feeling really out of place and nervous she was hoping that Miranda wouldn´t hate her and would hear her out before they left.

To say she was turn on by the bossy white headed beauty was a understatement and she was loving the attention she was getting from the woman when trying every piece of beautiful designer clothe she tried on.

She had no idea what Serena had done to her hair but she was amazed to feel her hair lighter, straighten and so soft. She was so glad that the Brazilian beauty had giving her supplies and explained what she should do to either keep her curls or straighten it while taking healthy care of it.

The slightly difficult part was teaching her how to use and apply her makeup which was something she´d always hated having to do and had barely use in her life.

Her whole makeover had taken over 4 hours of work so the group had decided to take a little break since Andy had stopped them and left annoyed at herself to smoke while making her way to the garden without waiting for an answer.

Clarisse understood her granddaughter and had Charlotte get snacks and drinks for everyone while watching Miranda discreetly make her own way to Andrea. She decided to get to know the rest of the group while taking away the attention from the pair.

Outside Andy had already lit her cigarette and had her eyes closed when she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Miranda staring worriedly

¨What´s the matter darling?¨ Miranda asked without realizing the term had made its way out yet again

¨I´m sorry, it´s just overwhelming and I'm not sure I am the right person to do all of this. I am not royal material and this part of the lessons is the worst for me. I have never been pampered on and I have never been expected to change my image for anything or anyone¨ Andy said with a sight and staring at the floor

¨Andrea, you are a stunningly beautiful woman and I can assure you that you are doing amazing. This is just another step to take if you want to help your people¨ Miranda said staring at the beautiful and even more stunning young woman. She longed to ran her fingers through the brunet´s hair she had been amazed with Andrea´s body once given the right clothe. It only served to reassure her suspicion about this girl´s amazing body and had made her want to jump the woman right there.

¨Thank you, that means a lot coming from you Miranda¨ Andy answered while a stray tear fell. She wanted to help her country but she didn´t want to be apart from them.

¨Are you going to accept?¨ Miranda brushed the lone tear while asking in a pained whisper. She had started forming ideas on her mind; she´d die before letting this woman leave from her life. Hell, she´d leave her current life if it meant she´d have this woman in her and her twin´s lives.

¨I don´t know¨ Andy looked at the woman and held the hand that was on her cheek with her own

¨Why? I am sure Clarisse can help you with finishing your career on Genovia¨ the older woman whispered

¨My career is the least of my worries right now¨ Andy said softly before taking a shaiking breath

¨Then what is the matter darling?¨ curiosity got the best of Miranda. She needed to know

¨You¨ Andy said stunning the older woman ¨In case you haven´t realized it I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings Miranda. I will understand if you wish to remain friends and I will understand if you´d rather I stay away. I find myself not wanting to miss seeing your twins grow or be away from you three¨ Andy finished with a few tears and was getting worried by the second given that the older woman was simply staring at her and not saying a word with both her hands beside her.

Andy felt her heart sink so she took a step back and whispered ¨I see, I apologize. I hope I have not…¨ she didn´t get to continue since Miranda had decided to shut her with a mind blowing kiss that made her moan and forget where she was.

After what felt like hours they separated breathlessly and joined their foreheads with their eyes closed before Miranda leaned back to look into Andy´s almost black eyes

¨Andrea, I have had feelings for you the moment you stepped into my office with my girls. I have never felt like this and I'd really wish I could get to know all of you if you allow me to but I don´t want to keep you from anything and I will support you with whatever you decide¨ Miranda said with a few tears of her

¨I would love that! And you wouldn´t be keeping me, I would never ask you to leave your life. I can´t bear the thought of not having you three in my life You and the girls are a package deal and I wouldn´t have it any other way¨ Andy said softly before kissing her again with tears in her eyes

¨How are you even real Andrea? I have never felt anything close to what I feel about you¨ Miranda said while giving her a peck and hugging her

They were brought out of their bubble by a knock on the entrance door and were shocked to see Clarisse make her way out and towards them.


	15. Chapter 15

They were brought out of their bubble by a knock on the entrance door and were shocked to see Clarisse make her way out and towards them.  
¨Miranda I’ve had your team taken back to Elias and Clark´s building and you are more than welcome to stay for dinner with us¨ the older woman said before seeing both women holding hands and smiling at that before continuing  
¨Thank you so much Queen Clarisse but I am sure my girls must be waiting for¨ Miranda answered with a fond smile  
¨Oh dear one, they are more than welcome to accompany us. I could even have Joe get them. I´d love to see them again. I´ve been waiting for a chance to show them our library and to invite them to visit me in Genovia as well¨  
¨Just them? ¨ Miranda joked shocking herself at feeling so at ease and earning a chuckle from both women  
¨You three have always been welcome to visit and stay as long as you would desire dear Miranda¨ Clarisse said while squeezing the woman´s hand looking into blue eyes that shone with understanding.  
¨I know you are aware of my reach on your job as CEO and Editor in Chief Miranda¨ this made Miranda´s eyes widen waiting to be fired right then and there.  
¨What is that supposed to mean grandma!?¨ Andy asked defensively while hugging her lover by the waist and pressing her to her side. She was not going to let her grandmother fire the woman.  
¨Andrea, sweetie, I believe you do not know that I own the company that Miranda works for nor that the head house is located in Genovia¨ this left both woman speechless and made Miranda´s eyes water.¨ Is Clarisse really trying to say what I think she is?¨ she thought to herself  
¨Wait what? ¨ Andy was stunned and had no idea what was going on  
¨I am simply letting Miranda know that, should she wish to, she will always have a job either way my sweet granddaughter. I simply want her to base her final decision on her her twin´s and her own feelings as well as their desires rather than it being a business issue¨ Clarisse finished and found herself engulfed by Andy on a tight hug.  
¨I can´t thank you enough grandma but I would never ask for them to leave their life behind for me¨ Andy said. She was a bit relived that her grandmother was being so attentive but she didn´t think Miranda would even think about moving just to accompany her with her royal obligations.  
Miranda, for her part tried to divert the situation ¨Clarisse, I will give my bobbsies a call to ask if they´d like to join or have me return. They have been asking about you nonstop¨ making the Queen smile brightly and nod fervently much to their surprise. You could easily see how fond of the girls the Queen was and, at that moment, Miranda saw right away the resemblance her Andrea had to the older woman.  
.------------------------------  
¨Grandma, I don´t think I will be accepting. I cannot make them leave to follow me somewhere else¨ Andy said. She could see Miranda speaking on the phone and they laughed at the sight of her taking the phone away from her ear for a second; they could even hear the girls scream.  
¨Sweetie, you would be surprised at what a person in love and two loving daughters are capable when it comes to follow their happiness¨ Clarisse said before taking her back to the dining room so they could let Joe know he would have to get the twins. It surprised Andy to see the man smile brightly for a second before nodding and walking away fast.  
¨He likes to pretend they annoy him but I have seen them plan pranks at guests at important meetings. It´s like having three kinds around¨ Clarisse said making Andy chuckle  
¨Why did you already tell him to leave? Miranda hasn´t even told us what they said¨ she told the other woman after a few minutes of being in silence.  
¨Sweetie, you have a lot to learn¨ Clarisse smirked  
.--------------------------  
¨How is it that you know them so well?¨ Andy asked. She was highly surprised by her grandmother´s actions and how the twins had reacted over the phone  
¨It was about four years ago that we were having a meeting at Elias and Clark and the two had been dropped off by their father without telling Miranda. Those two simply run into the meeting room with Miranda´s assistant on tow¨ Clarisse started making Andy chuckle. She could picture that poor assistant planning a country to run to  
¨Oh god that poor assistant! How did Miranda react?¨ Andy said making them chuckle  
¨She was highly embarrassed but I had them sit by me while asking them to take notes for me to keep them occupied. I have to say those two have an amazing eye¨ The Queen said amused and fondly before continuing ¨After that meeting I had my evening free and we´d been talking about a show they wanted to see so I arranged to go the theater after asking Miranda if she´d be fine with me taking them¨  
¨What did you guys saw?¨ Andy asked. She would´ve liked to have her grandmother do things like this for her but she knew the older woman had been there for her on a different way.  
¨We saw Wicked and I asked Idina Menzel if she´d be amicable at meeting them which she agreed instantly. After that evening I simply asked Miranda if her daughters could join as at some galas so I could enjoy their presence and that´s how I found out Joe had a hidden prankster side since a few times I could see guests be scared by bombs under their tables¨ Clarisse finished while laughing  
¨Oh god I would´ve loved to see Miranda´s reaction to that!¨ Andrea was laughing so hard and was really happy to know that her grandma already had such an impact on the girls lives. It made everything even better.  
¨Oh she always pretended to be unaware of this or even mad but we all knew that she kept bringing them not only at their demand but also because they made our meetings and galas more enjoyable; It was even better that they made one of the most annoying board members their target¨ Clarisse smirked and then school her features to turn to Miranda since they had heard the door close behind them  
¨Well, apparently I’m on the dog house for not telling them that I was on my way here in the first place. They even suggested taking a cab right this second¨ Miranda laughed and shook her head lightly  
¨That is great given that Joe has already left to get them¨ Clarisse said before leaving with a little jump to her steps clearly happy about this new scenario.  
It left Andy and Miranda laughing behind before turning to each other and hugging  
¨My grandma was telling me how she´d meet the twins. I´m so glad to know they really enjoy their time together¨ Andy said softly  
¨The twins are really fond of Clarisse; she´s always acted like a true grandmother to them and they love the attention since my parents are no longer here and their father´s don´t really acknowledge them at all¨ Miranda said while leaving a little kiss on Andrea´s neck making the woman shiver  
¨I´m amazed you´ve let them prank people at the galas and meetings¨ Andy asked chuckling  
¨Oh come on, how can I refuse to see Irv being prancked at. It´s a different way of justice¨ Miranda leaned back and smirked which earned her a chuckle from Andy and a peck  
¨Who´s Irv?¨  
¨He´s a pain in my ass and one of the board members¨ Miranda said softly before adding in a whisper ¨I can´t believe this is real¨  
¨I am surprised that you actually feel the same. You´re so amazing, beautiful, stunning, smart and such an amazing mother to those two trouble makers that I can´t believe I am the one who gets to be with you¨ Andy said. Miranda was speechless; she had never had anyone speak to her like that nor acknowledge her parenting skills and, at that moment, she knew what she felt was deep and soulful love for the young woman in front of her  
After a few minutes of them hugging onto the sofa in the room they were interrupted by a knock again.  
¨Princess, the Queen is asking for your presence on the front room. It appears that the girls have arrived¨ Charlotte said and left swiftly.  
Miranda´s eyes widened and left almost running to see her girls and found them hugging Clarisse who had knelt on the floor and was peppering kisses on their faces taking turns with each much to the adult´s amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you´re enjoying this as much as i am. Please let me know what you think or any ideas you may have  
XOXO


	16. chp 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I´m so amazed that you´re all enjoying this! I hope that you enjoy what i´ve been planing for this fic.
> 
> Always feel free to let me know what you think and what ideas you may have
> 
> XOXOXO

¨Joe you better not have raced here with my daughters on the car! How did you make it here so fast?!¨ Miranda asked Joe narrowing her eyes. She would never speak to the man like that but the time it´d taken was extremely short

¨Madam Priestly, It is 8 pm and there´s no cars around. The girls didn´t even take a minute to get in the car once I reached your house¨ Joe said smiling fondly at Clarisse and the girls with well disguised glasses

¨Andy!¨ Both girls yelled extremely happy to see her and run towards waiting arms.

¨Oh god girls, I´ve missed you so much! How was your week!?¨ Andy asked lovingly

¨Andy it was only 2 days!¨ Cassidy said chuckling. It was true actually since it had been their music recital and an amazing dinner for them all.

¨We missed you too Andy. Why are you here? Did mom ask you? ¨ Caroline said and jumped into yet another hug

¨Mom why didn´t you tell us Clari and Joe had invited you!?¨ Cassidy asked her mother with both hands on her hips

¨Yeah mom! We told you we wanted to see her and we could´ve invited her to our recital! ¨ Caroline continued and gave the signature Priestly glare to her mother

This had all the adults chuckling but the blushing older woman had the Queen to save her

¨Sweeties, your mother was unaware I had made my way to the Country but I would´ve loved to see your recital! You are going to have to perform for me if that´s amicable¨ Clarisse said while hugging both girls by the shoulders.

¨Yeah! I want to show you! Andy said she loved it!¨ Caro said smiling brightly

¨I bet my granddaughter did! What did you perform? ¨ Clarisse asked while her granddaughter stayed still trying to figure how the girls would act

¨Granddaughter?¨ Cassidy asked surprised and turned to her twin before they stared at Andy with amazement on their eyes

¨Yes sweeties, Andrea here is my family. I am so glad she has been of help for you two and your mother¨ Clarisse finished

Caroline stared with teary eyes ¨Why didn´t you tell us?¨

At the sight of the younger girl´s tears Andy kneeled and tugged her closer ¨I was informed yesterday, I had no idea or I would´ve told you three baby¨

Both girls hugged the woman before moving from the hug and telling her ¨It´s ok, we understand. At least we can go visit you¨ this made the grownups tear up. Miranda simply covered her mouth and felt a lone tear make its way down her cheek

¨Queen Clarisse dinner has been served¨ Charlotte said while breaking the tension and had everyone move to the dining table where they ate and laughed at the girl's stories and Andy´s own humorous inputs.

The night had been amazing and the girls had been reluctant to go back home leaving their Andy there but they knew they would see her again.


	17. chp 17

The next morning found Andy at the last official class highly bored. She knew that the next day she had one of the three final exams she had for the rest of the year.

¨How the hell are we so close to the end of the term?¨ she thought and got her phone to entertain herself

¨What´s up Andy?¨ a text from Lily made her smile

¨Hey Lily how´s life? Just really bored at Mr Rotmann´s class¨

¨All good, i´m done with mine and had an exam. Andy, Nate sent Douggie a text yesterday and apparently he got a broken jaw¨ Andy had to stifle a laugh mostly at the laughing meme that Lily added after

¨Yeah, I know lil. Why would he send Doug a text?¨

¨How do you know? I thought you´d broken up and IDK he even said he wanted to get together with us¨

¨I may´ve been the one that broke it lol. I´m not getting together but you guys can do as you wish¨

¨WTF! OMG Andy! I can´t stop laughing why? And we´re not going to, he´s been an ass to all of us¨

¨Well he should know better than to call me a whore!¨

¨WHAT!? Oh god I need that story! I´m glad it wasn´t Mary who got him first then. When are you free? We need a night out A¨

¨IKR! I´m a bit tight, what do you say I let you know k? Have you heard from her?¨ Andy asked, she wanted to tell her friends everything but she needed to study and with princess lessons she was even busier

¨Uhm, yeah but I promised not to say anything, sure but don´t forget you ass¨ Andy frowned

¨What? Why? I won´t I promise besides I need to talk to you guys ¨

¨You know how she is lol¨ Andy rolled her eyes but accepted the answer. She knew not to keep trying since Lily would never tell so they simply kept talking until she had to make her way out of class and get to the consulate to study for the next day

¨Hey Mathew¨ Andy told her bodyguard and now personal driver

¨Hello Princ… Andy¨ He said said at the look he got but smiled at the girl who was a really nice person ¨Ready to go?¨

¨Yeah, I need to study. Is my grandma going to be there?¨ She said while getting into the car.

¨She is on a meeting but asked to be met by you at 7pm on the library¨ He responded once he too got on the car after closing her door and going around the car without noticing the man across the street taking pictures of Andrea

¨What? She knows I have exams to study for!¨ Andysaid but knew he wouldn´t answered so she simply gave out a sight and decided to make her way straight to the library to study there so she didn´t stop her studying until her grandma showed up.

4 hours after having sat there studying with a coffee that had been brought to her by their thoughtfull chef she heard the door open to the library open and found the Queen entering

¨Hello Andrea, How has your class been?¨ Clarisse asked smiling and making her way to the chair opposite to the desk Andy was at

¨Hey grandma, How was the meeting? It was really boring and a waste of time that I could´ve used to study for tomorrow¨

¨It was highly productive, Portugal and Spain have agreed to give our producers a chance and i´m having our producers representatives alongwith our national representatives make arrangements with them Now, how is your studying going?¨ the older woman asked and got one of the books from her to read

¨Boring but right now i´m simply reading everything for tomorrow so I get tomorrow afternoon for my exam on Wednesday and then for Friday¨ Andy said sitting back on the chair

¨Ok, then it´s a good chance for you to answer questions about it¨ Clarisse said shocking the young woman. She´d never had anyone help her with her studies since high school when her sissy studied with her even if they didn´t have many classes together

That night Andy went to sleep happy that her grandmother had even had them eat dinner at the library so as not to stop the study. She was feeling really sure of herself for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m trying my best to get my thoughts out with the right words so i hope it´s coming out alright!
> 
> I hope you guys had an amazing start of the year which i had not said before :D and also i apologize for not responding to the reviews since i saw them tonight once i enter the webpage and not simply the app so i thank you a lot for them!!   
Let me know what you think and your thoughts about what could be added to the story   
XOXO


	18. chap 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I´m adding a bit of of fluff here   
I hope you guys enjoy it!!

¨Andy!¨ The younger woman had just entered the townhouse on Monday night after her exam and found she had been, again, pushed against the entrance door with Miranda behind her as the twins screamed and threw themselves at her

¨Caro, Cassy! Oh sweeties I have missed you two so much!¨ Andy said while leaning back against Miranda and looked back at the woman while hugging the twins ¨And I have missed you too¨

¨I have missed you too darling ¨ Miranda said leaning in to peck the beautiful brunet in her arms. She was amazed with her twins behavior and looked down at them after her actions to find them smiling at them both and couldn´t help the blinding smile she returned

¨Andy! Mom made dinner for us!¨ Caroline said after leaving the hug

¨Yeah! You´ll love it! Mom´s the best cook ever!¨ Cassidy added

¨Oh, come on darlings, I know for a fact i´m not the best at cooking¨ Miranda said with a roll on her eyes.

¨Miranda I am sure dinner will be amazing¨ Andy said smiling softly at the woman

¨Don´t bother Andy, Mom only wants compliments; she knows we love her cooking¨ Caro said while both twins rolled their eyes looking every bit as their mother which made Andy laugh

¨Now why would I do that girls!¨ Miranda said but had an amused smirk

¨´cause you always do the same and it always turns up to be great¨ Cassidy said chuckling

¨Well, I can´t help that i´m talented¨ Miranda answered making everyone cackle at her; she felt so good and giddy.

Once they recovered Andy remembered she was still holding her bag with her hand with the gifts inside

¨Oh, I brought you two some gifts¨ she started while kneeling down and opening her bag but missed the surprised look of the three Priestly women

¨I remembered you Caro told me you loved drawing and you mentioned you were using your normal notebook¨ she gave the little girl a huge bag and Caroline opened it to find a book with techniques to learn, a sketch book with a set art supplies with different brushes, pens and pencils. The young girl was speechless and had a few tears running down while inspecting the things. She´d told Andrea about her love for drawing when they had been walking to Runway after they´d gotten their ice cream the first time they met her

¨And Cass I seem to recall you said you wanted to doctor and liked sports a lot. Now, I talked to a friend of mine who studied Physical Therapy and she suggested this book so you can at least learn the basics ¨ Cass grabbed a coloring book and a set of color pens. At first she was unsure of what it was but, upon reading the title she gapped since it was a coloring Anatomy book for kids with information about the human body and the different tissues and organs it has. Cassidy didn´t understand how Andy remembered since she´d mentioned her desire to be a doctor as a passing comment the second dinner they all shared at the townhouse

At the twins shock, silence and stray tears Andy felt unsure so she turned to Miranda only to see the same shock but gave her a slight nod as if to tell the younger woman to let them compose themselves so Andy did just that. She must´ve been kneeling on the floor a few minutes when both girls looked at each other and threw themselves at her while crying and thanking her

The feeling of having made those girls happy enough to bring tears made Andy tear up herself but smile like crazy.

Miranda leaned to kiss every twin´s head and told them to take their gifts to their room so they could enjoy dinner so they did leaving her alone with her girlfriend

¨Andrea…I… I can´t believe you did that. Thank you that means a lot¨ Miranda said hugging the younger woman

¨You don´t need to thank me Miranda, I wanted to make them happy¨ Andy said kissing the older woman´s cheek before adding with a smile ¨Come on, let´s set the table so we can enjoy a movie after¨

After dinner they finished their dinner they´d decided on a movie night and that´s why they found themselves cuddled to each other until the credits started showing and they turned to see each twin sound asleep which made them chuckle

¨I´ll wake them so they can go to bed¨ Miranda whispered while standing up

¨Are they heavy? I can carry them so they don´t wake up¨ Andy whispered back

¨They are not heavy but I know for a fact they will want to say goodnight to you¨ This is why Andy wasn´t even shocked after the girls got up to hug her tightly and got a kiss on her cheeks from each girl. It was after the three left that she made her way to the living room to pour Miranda a glass of wine and grabbed herself a beer as instructed so they could enjoy so time by themselves

Andy was being taken back from Miranda´s townhouse after an amazing dinner and movies with her beautiful dragon and her amazing twins.

It´d proven to be an intense night given that Miranda had confided the secret investigation Elise and she were doing on her boss, Irving Ravitz, and the reasons they had so she decided to have a word with her grandmother and help her find a solution.

She was so happy that the twins had liked her gifts that she had started planning more things to keep making them feel the love that they evoke from her.


	19. chp 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I´ve been thinking about where to take this fic so i hope it´s coming together ok! I´m so gratful for all the reviews from you about this!
> 
> I´m bringing some Miranda´s point of view on all this and i´ll br bringing some subtle sexy times ;)
> 
> Again i own nothing from DWP nor Princess Diary and sorry for any mistakes i may have
> 
> XOXO

It was only Wednesday and yet Miranda´s week had be full of sweet gifts from her loving girlfriend who showed her that, even if you were busy with other things as your studies, you can still make someone else feel loved.

Miranda had been on cloud nine ever since their encounter at the Genovia´s consulate and was loving how attentive Andrea was with her. She´d never been in the receiving end of flowers, chocolates or even loving texts or poems

The night before had proven to be the most amazing night she´d ever had with a partner and her girls. No one up until then had taken the time to get to know her bobbsies and here was this young woman who had accomplished the impossible by making them cry from joy and happiness.

Their father had abandoned them when little and they had no real recollection of him being caring to them and Stephen… well Stephen had made it known that he didn´t like kids very much. He had promised to try while they were dating and had given them one or two small things but upon their marriage he had been awful. She was so thankful for Elise who helped her get him out of her house after only a year of marriage.

Nigel had been at Miranda´s office for a good 2 hours for the run-through and it was proving to be amazing. He´d never seen Miranda so well behaved and he´d even heard her congratulate one of the designers for their job. It was clear as day that everyone was in shock with the new ¨devil¨ and there had been speculations as to what had brought such a change.

Word had gone out about the gifts the Dragon had been receiving and, even though Emily, Serena nor him had spoken a word, someone had taken pictures of Miranda with a young woman along with her twins on a trip to the park with Patricia and the press had been going crazy as to whom this ¨dragon tamer¨ was

¨Jocelyn, why would you think this is acceptable to present? ¨ Miranda asked in her usual quiet voice

¨I…Uhm…pastel colors are making its way back given our social study ¨ Jocelyn said stuttering but a bit happy that she had written proof

¨We are making more studies on this. I do not like how these designs are coming together so rethink them¨ Miranda said

¨This design is based on…¨ Marcus, their assistant designer started but they were stopped by a loud noise coming from the outer office

Miranda frowned and was about to go open the door but they were shocked to see Irving Ravitz rushing inside while screaming

¨This is all your fucking fault you bitch, you took everything!¨ Irv said while rushing inside but was stopped physically by Nigel

¨Irving you are not welcome here without an appointment, Emily call security¨ Miranda said with anger in her eyes that only grew when said assistant made her way in with blood on her forehead and limping ¨Emily?!¨Jocelyn get security Now!¨ Miranda said with a forced quiet voice while watching Nigel struggle with the smaller man

Emily made her way swaying slightly with tears in her eyes to Miranda who grabbed her instantly since she´d gone straight to her assistant while Irving screamed

¨I´m so sorry Miranda, he just pushed me…¨ Emily started

¨Hush, sit on my sit little one¨ Miranda told the younger woman with anger but worry in her eyes before staring down at the intruder

¨Irving this is highly inappropriate and extremely wrong from you to come here, assault my assistant and interrupt my work!¨

¨This is your fault! My wife left me because of you!¨ Irving said while struggling with Nigel who apparently was having to put too much strength

¨You brought everything onto you yourself! I had no implication on what happened between you and you wife but I sure am happy that she found out what a silly excuse of a man you are! ¨ Miranda spoke strongly and highly angered at the man while the security staff made their way in and took the screaming man out of the building. She was lying a bit since Elise had proof of him cheating and she may´ve mailed it to his wife anonymously. That woman deserved better.

The office got extremely quiet a good five minutes after the man was taken away since Miranda had instantly gone to her assistant´s side to check on her

¨Nigel, get the police and an ambulance here right now. Jocelyn get me warm water and a cloth now¨ Miranda said quietly while getting a chair near Emily

¨I´m so sorry Miranda¨ Emily said with tears in her eyes

¨Emily, you have nothing to be sorry about. You are not fired so please, calm down, I´m only worried bout your well being¨ Miranda said staring at the woman right in her eyes trying to convey her understanding and worry ¨Where does it hurt little one?¨

Everyone inside was shocked, including Emily, since they´d never seen the Dragon caring nor worried about anyone who was not her twins

¨My right ankle and my head hurt. He pushed me hard enough to make me go over my desk and I somehow twisted my ankle¨ Emily said with hiccups and a few tears while Miranda brushed the watered clothe to get some of the blood away and pressed another one to slightly stop the bleeding

It was ten minutes after that the paramedics made their way up along with two policemen and they were informed that two other policemen had taken Irving to jail the moment he stepped onto the ground floor.

Miranda sat there along with Nigel after Emily had been taken to the hospital along with Serena who had been hysterical the moment she found out.

They had all given their statements to the police and Miranda had the security tape ready so they could take it as proof of the events

¨You should let Clarisse know Mira, she needs to know what happened and how much damage he´s done¨ Nigel said softly quite not believing the guts of that disgusting man

¨I know, I will give Charlotte a call so as to get in contact with her or for her to tell her¨ Miranda sighted ¨I can´t believe Emily got so hurt Nigel. This is all my fault!¨ she said rubbing her temples

¨Don´t worry Mira, i´m sure you can get a temporal assistant along with your second one to work and you couldn´t have imagined that he´d react like that against you without actual proff¨ Nigel said. He´d known what Elise and her were up to and couldn´t understand how manipulative Irving was that he didn´t even take responsibilities for his actions.

¨That´s not the problem Nigel¨ the white haired woman said ¨well, just a tiny part of it¨ she added before continuing ¨She could´ve died right here because of an investigation that she had nothing to do with! I wish we could´ve gotten more information on his rape attempts to our models so he would´ve lost his job. I promised myself I would make sure that no employee of mine would go through any harm and I failed Emily! My most loyal and efficient employee¨

By the end of the statement she had started pacing in front of a shocked Nigel while getting her phone out. He knew the woman had an amazing heart but had never seen such fire at work nor heard her say good things to about her employees

Before making the call Miranda decided to take a deep breath and called her new temporary 1st assistant ¨Michelle¨ she called with her solft voice. The woman was not yet trustworthy and that´s why she´d avoided giving her extra information.

¨Yes Miranda…¨ The blonde woman rushed in scared to the bone. She gotten back from getting some skirts to find the floor full with paramedics, policemen and an injured Emily

¨You are to take Emily´s place until she´s able to come back, call human resources and make them aware of this situation to find a temporary second assistant. Get another copy of the security tape for the events for myself and make sure Emily gets everything she may need to be paid by me personally. Contact my physician and tell him he is to take Emily´s case himself and get us coffee. That´s all¨ The blonde run away the moment those words were said

¨Don´t you think it´s a bit much?¨ Nigel asked still in shock with this new Miranda and her caring side while at work

¨Not that I have to explain myself but, somehow I don´t care right now. Emily has gained my respect and favor with her work ethics, dedication and future in this company¨

¨Andy´s good for you¨ Nigel smiled softly and proudly at her friend who rolled her eyes but blushed softly

¨Hello Charlotte dear, may I speak with you or the Queen?¨ Miranda said into her phone once the call had connected


	20. chp 20

Miranda was sat at yet another board meeting with a screaming Irving who was still trying to get her fired. She couldn´t believed that he had been let out on bail after the events the day before and yet, here he was. Who, in their right mind, believes this man clamming violent emotion due to his personal life event that day!?

¨Irving I have already told you that you do not have a right to know anything about my schedule! Now, if you have no better things to bring into this meeting I believe it is finished. That´s all¨ Miranda told the disgusting man in front of her. The only good thing about this meeting was that the other board members were present to know about this issue

¨Irving why is it that you want to know about Mss. Priestly whereabouts last Friday?¨ Mr Jackston asked already angered by the waste of time that this meeting was causing his agenda.

At Irv´s lack of response Mr Lausser, the head member, simply said ¨Mr Ravitz, you can not simply call for a board meeting and present something like this. Mss Priestly has been the head of Runway enough years for her to arrange her own schedule and we are busy people to even consider her working hours to find this an issue since her work has been more than professional over the years¨

¨We have already met at the beginning of the year with the owner and she herself let us know that Runway was to be taken as the most important magazine of the company since it´s our most successful one¨ Mr Jackson added

¨She has no right to leave on Friday for the whole day without an explanation…¨ Irving started but was stopped by Miranda standing up and startling some of the members

¨I put enough working hours in this company and magazine that It would even let me leave for a whole month if I wished without a word. I have it in good right to take a day and have no reason to explain the meetings I have given that every penny is accounted for so this is absurd of you Mr Ravitz¨

¨I did my research and you took clothe, makeup and employees along! You made the magazine lose money by doing such!¨

Mr. Jackson stood as well after a taking a look to his phone and simply said ¨Take a sit Mr Ravitz, Mss Priestly¨ and only when they did he went to open the door to show Clarisse entering as regal as ever and give a slight nod to everyone before sitting down at the head of the table with Joe on one corner and another security next to the door

¨I have been informed that there has been a problem with me summoning Mss Priestley's presence this last Friday¨ The Queen said acknowledging every member with an amazing poker face which made Miranda smirk evilly and Irving loose all and every color from his face

At the silence that befell the room Clarisse simply looked at Irving with well hidden disgust ¨I am waiting Mister Ravitz What seems to be the problem?¨ she said slowly, strongly and pronouncing every single letter on the words spoken. She hated the man; he had always been disrespectful towards her and had even gone as far as to try and seduce her at a gala after her husband died earning himself her famous punch on the face.

¨Uhm… well… Madam…¨ Irv stuttered making everyone raise an eyebrow at him. No one knew why he was scared of the older woman

¨Mr Ravitz you were asked a question by the owner¨ Mr Larusser said strongly and confused- He had better things to do than watching this asshole and Miranda get at it yet again but was highly interested in knowing the reason for the owner herself to be there now since their confrontations were not new.

¨She made the company lose money by not attending her job last Friday and didn´t present a good explanation for her actions. I was unaware you had summoned her yourself madam¨ Irving seemed to get the argument out as if it was paining him to do so

Clarisse stood regally and stood formally but her eyes looked like a snake´s ¨I understand that you were unaware Mr. Ravitz…¨ she started and gave a side smile while giving the guard on the entrance door a subtle nod ¨I am sure that you were busy enough with harassing your assistant, one of our photographers, the models for Runway and the journalists for our other magazines as well as injuring staff members¨ she finished staring right at him while at least 20 people entered the room

The air on the room grew so thick that it could be cut out with a simple breath and Irving Ravitz looked as if he was about to pass out at the sight of the men and women entering the room

¨Do you know these people Mr. Ravitz?¨ Clarisse asked while holding herself onto the table with the tip of her fingers and leaning forward.

The Queen was not surprised at the lack of answer from the disgusting and stunned man in front of them but she was surprised at him trying to escape the room so she rolled her eyes and simply waited for the security staff outside of the meeting room to settle the man in front of them again and holding him tightly by the arms so he wouldn´t escape

¨Well, I believe you do know them then¨ she said staring down at the man before saying softly ¨Joe…¨ having the man behind her get out of the room

¨You see Mr. Ravitz, your insinuations, activities during your job as well as your extracurricular activities with the staff of our company are far more interesting and important than Mss Priestly having left one day of work at MY own request¨ Clarisse said strongly while sitting back down on the chair

Joe let himself back in along with 4 police men ready to arrest Irving but waited at the Queen´s raised hand

¨Mr. Ravitz, you can consider yourself fired from this company given that there are over 30 allegations of unprofessional behavior towards peers, rape attempts and hostigation along with security footage and proof of said actions. You may as well accompany these gentlemen to the police station. You are excused¨ the Queen finished while the man was taken by the police men and waited until he was taken before turning to the other people on the room and saying ¨I am deeply sadden by what you had to live because of this man´s presence and I am thankful that you´ve agreed to join this meeting and make this public to us. You have my most sincere apology and will be compensated as such for the troubles and situations you have been put through. Is there anything any of you would like to add?¨ Clarisse finished having stood up to acknowledge them and smiled sincerely at them

At the lack of verbal response and tears of some of them she kept going ¨You will be ensured lawyers by our company and, even if it does not erase the situation you were put through, I myself will make sure you get the justice you deserve. You may excuse yourselves for the rest of the day and will be given outside of this room a phone number and email to get in touch with. I thank you again¨

The room was silent for a good five minutes after the last person left and was broken by Clarisse

¨The investigation will continue with every member present. This meeting is adjourned¨ the older woman said while standing up and leaving without another word to anyone.

The board members stayed there shocked but started to leave one by one in silence. Since Miranda was the last to leave she made her way silently but strongly and happy that Irving had been dealt with; she´d suspected what had been said but was strongly sadden by the amount of people that had been involved.

Upon entering her office she saw the most colorful flower arrangement that she´d ever seen. She could recognize some of some of them but decided that she wanted to know each name and what they meant so she set Emily to get her the information

She got closer and her smile only grew when she saw a hand written poem from Andrea.

She was feeling so many things after the meeting and so much love with this bouquet and Andrea´s words that she let her tears pour down and gave out a little laugh while hugging the note close.

Michelle broke the moment upon entering the office to inform Miranda of a situation but stopped at the sight of the woman; what she had not suspected was that her boss would turn around to her with the biggest smile she´d ever seen as her assistant and not lash out at being interrupted nor being fired at seeing the human side of her boss

¨I´m so sorry Miranda… I just needed to let you know about Patrick´s phone call¨ Michelle said unsurely and highly scared

¨Do not worry. Get me Mark and Demarchelier and get me the list of names for each flower here and their meaning¨ Miranda said with her usual soft demanding voice but a fond smile

The new 1st assistant didn´t know how to act at this change on her boss but happily said ¨You´re welcome Miranda. I´ll get them right this second¨

This event would only be the start of a new Miranda Priestly as a CEO of Runway magazine much to the happiness of her employees; sadly it would also be the start of Irving´s planning to bring her down


	21. chapt 21

The week was proving to be amazing since she got to have a few dinners with her amazing girlfriends and the girls. Her love for them grew even more since they knew and respected her need to resume her studies and her respect for her grandmother grew even more since, without being asked, she made time quiz her the nights before her exams to help her out.

She´d made it her mission to give Miranda little gifts to make her feel at least some of the love that she and her beautiful twins evoke from her so she asked for help from Ms Jess, the consulate´s gardener, who happily explained and helped provide the flowers she requested.

Since she had been made aware what would take action on the Magazine she simply begged Joe to make the delivery himself before the meeting. It was highly important for her and she didn´t want to risk anything 

She´d spoken with her grandmother about the events on the magazine after her exam and had given her own point of view and opinion on it and other official matters of their country that was making her love Genovia and its people. This was making her have confronted emotions since she was finding herself more and more incline to accept the throne.

¨Hey grandma, may I ask you something?¨ Andrea asked her grandmother on Thursday night while the older woman was quizzing her on her next and final exam of the year 

¨Of course you may my sweet girl¨ Clarisse said softly to her granddaughter. She loved these moments with her granddaughter and felt so useful and helpful that it was the highlight of her day. Her young Andrea was so much like her father that it amazed her and made her feel closer to her late son.

¨I would like to go to a date with Miranda…¨Andy started while blushing like crazy which made Clarisse chuckle but wait patiently for her to continue ¨Do you think she will accept? Where should I take her? I don´t really know good restaurants¨   
¨My sweet Andrea, that woman and her darling twins love you as much as you love them. I am sure the invitation will be more than welcome and we can always request Charlotte to make a list of good places¨ Clarisse said while closing her granddaughter’s books without worrying given that they´d gone through everything and got up to get a glass of wine and a beer   
Andrea chuckled at Clarisse ¨I´m glad I have you in my life grandma¨ she said softly while grabbing the beer that was handed to her  
Clarisse smiled widely at her beautiful granddaughter ¨Oh Amelia, I am more than thankful you have given me the chance to be a part of your life¨ she said with a tear rolling down her eyes 

¨Hey grams, could you settle the events at the Company?¨ Andy asked after a little while  
¨Yes darling, Mr Ravitz has been fired with rape and aggression ground. Your suggestion on investigating the accounting and video records was highly important. I am, however, worried given that Miranda´s first assistant was injured with a severe ankle twist which broke one of the bones there and a hit to the head¨

¨What!? Is he crazy! How is she doing?¨

¨She´s well and will be leaving the Presbyterian hospital next week and will require rehabilitation for her ankle¨ Clarisse said with a sight ¨Thankfully he is now in jail and awaiting for trail¨

¨Why are you worried then?¨ Andy enquired curiously 

¨While making our investigations we found he had been in contact with a parliament member and investigating to become one himself for some reason¨ The Queen said while massaging her temples ¨What worries me is that his contact was Vizconde Mabrey¨

¨Grandma, for him to be part of the parliament he needs to over go a voting session with more than 50% of the members and, besides, he needs to be a resident for over 5 years¨ Andy told her with a frown surprising the older woman 

¨I know dear one but I have had the parliament known about you given that I have to account for me being away of the throne. He´s a liability as to the throne´s inside information and your current situation which is the main reason for my worries but, lets not worry about that now. Lets resume the questions for your last exam shall we?¨ Clarisse said softly and opened the book in her hand 

\---------------------------

It had been a week since Andy´s makeover when Miranda got the amazing text from Andrea inviting her on a date that Saturday since Andy had finished with her exams the Friday before

They had been having dinner with the girls everywhere and had even gone to the movies together which simply felt amazing for the four of them. This was going to be different though since Caroline and Cassidy were going to be at a sleepover at a friend´s house so they would enjoy each other. 

The sexual tension had been growing even stronger. They had shared make out sessions while at Miranda´s townhouse after the girls had gone to bed but neither wanted to push the other woman nor ruin anything they had.

¨Hello, do you have a reservation? ¨ the man on the front door asked Miranda. Even though he knew who the woman was and was actually very fond of her he had to keep up with his role while on the job. The pair had already dined there with the twins and they had actually met the owner since Clarisse seemed to be friends with him and wanted to meet her granddaughter.

¨Hello Mark, I am here to meet Mss Sachs.¨ Miranda said with a soft smile and was lead to a table on the far corner.

She had decided to wear a silk button down tight shirt and a pair of dress pants that looked to be painted on her along with high stilettos. Her makeup was simple but made her blue eyes shine and look even deeper or maybe it was just her own body showing how happy she was. She wasn´t sure why she was feeling so nervous; Andrea already knew her and they´d already talked so much that it was as if they´d been together their whole life but she knew this date would be the first one as a couple and she was afraid to ruin it.  
She was left speechless once she saw Andrea stand up to welcome her. She had straighten her hair which flowed and shone making her eyes look almost black; her knee high dress left little to imagination yet it was discreet. It was a backless back tight dress with a v cut neck that stopped right between her breasts making them look amazing and had a gold pendant with two little fairies entwined that Caroline and Cassidy had decided to gift the young woman. Miranda almost forgot how to breathe and felt the need to rip that dress and have Andrea right there.

¨Miranda, Hermosa, I am so glad you made it¨ Andrea said while walking to her showing how amazing her legs looked with her stilettos. At Miranda´s lack of response Andy leaned and kissed softly both her cheeks while whispering ¨Close your mouth or I will close it myself¨ before leaning back a bit and sliding the chair so the older woman could sit

Miranda almost came right there but contained herself and sat while thanking her companion 

¨I didn´t know you knew Spanish Andrea; I have to say I’d like to hear more of it. You look stunning my darling¨ Miranda said trying to get back in charge of the situation and made Andy chuckle 

¨My best friend is from Argentina and don´t let Lily hear this. She came for an exchange on high school about ten years ago but we still keep in touch. She´s like my long lost sister and we´ve kept in touch ever since so she, sometimes, helps me with my Spanish¨ Andy said looking fondly as if reliving a secret.

¨That´s beautiful! What´s her name? I have never met anyone from Argentina but I have heard it is a beautiful country¨ Miranda said lovingly 

¨María Luz but we just call her Mary since her name in English sounds like a disease¨ Andrea chuckled making Miranda laugh  
They had been laughing so much at Andrea retelling her adventures with her friend that dinner went by like a flash and they found themselves with a glass of wine alone.

¨Well, Elise and I had gone to a club when a man decided he was going to get her dancing. She was so annoyed that…¨ Miranda had been telling Andrea when they were rudely interrupted by a loud voice. Both of them were surprised to see a man two steps from their table.

¨Wow, you look great Miranda, that shirt does wonders to your body, how have you been? I´m here with my girlfriend who´s sitting over there (he mentioned to a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes and a cocktail dress who obviously had her whole body rebuild and was looking at the man with an exasperated look). We met a few weeks before, she´s amazing, a model and wants to be an actress. Are you still at that magazine or have you decided you didn´t want it for you like everything else? And who is this? (He turned to Andy) You should skip her and come with me, I’ll make sure to show you what a fun evening is. I don´t want Miranda boring such a beautiful young woman (he gave what he thought was a flirting smile)…¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O what do you believe will happend??   
XOXO


	22. chpt 22

The man-child had started talking and rambling obviously hung up on Miranda since they broke up. For her part she hadn´t even spoken and was looking at the man with stony eyes though they spoke of murder. He was even speaking loudly and had turned most heads since it was obvious it was his goal to embarrass her in public. Even the workers were staring not knowing what to do; they liked the couple and would always treat them and make a place if they showed unannounced with the girls because they enjoyed their easy-going nature, sense of humor and kind manners.

At the very moment that the man-child made a motion to continue Andy let out a chuckle that caught his attention. She made a show to drink a sip of her wine while standing up slowly and making her way around the table to stand right in front of him while signaling Mathew, her bodyguard, to stand still.

Even though he was slightly taller than her he actually took a step back. At this Andy narrowed her eyes at him and with a calm voice that sent chills to everybody with its sarcastic and deadly tone.

¨What´s your name child?¨ Andy said softly yet her voice had transformed as well as her attitude into one of a deathly monster, a trick she´d learn from her friend.

¨What the fuck? I´m not a child! I´m her ex husband, Steven! Who the fuck do you think you are to call me that?¨ He yelled and got onto her face not seeing how the man behind Andy got even closer.

Andrea, for her part, made a side-smile and put the glass on the table and turned to him

¨I call you what you´re acting like and that would be a very silly looking hung up man-child whose evident lack of intelligence doesn´t allow him to see that he has overstep his stay in front of someone who didn´t invite nor acknowledge his presence¨

¨WHAT THE…¨ He started though shut up at her raise of hand which had everyone already with an open mouth and, some of them, even laughing; it was making him uncomfortable which was Andrea´s whole point.

¨Exhibit A: You walk into a restaurant and leave your date alone to go talk to your ex who is having a nice dinner and show off the same date you just left to the sides

Exhibit B: You start trying to make a scene in front of all these people, including us, that do not wish to see your incapability to be a mature human been which also reminds me, if you try to embarrass someone in front of people try not to show up at a good restaurant with Capri tight shorts, a dirty shirt and hair that seems to have been licked by a cow for it to stay in place

Exhibit C: You just invited her very much in love girlfriend to have fun with you while being in a date with a good looking woman who´s looking for a escape, there´s the door sweetie you could do better ( Andy said while acknowledging the very awkward looking woman who almost run her way out).

So yes Mike, you are an incredibly immature and attention seeking child. I rest my case. Now do us all a favor and move along. You´re dismissed¨

By the time Andrea had finished the men looked like his brain had exploded and he couldn´t find a come-back which showed since he started getting angry at having been bested and being made fun of since everyone at the restaurant, including Miranda since they were openly laughing at him.

Since Andy had never taken her eyes off of the man and didn´t back off at his angry stare; that´s how she noticed the slight twitch in his right arm and reacted with amazing reflexes by leaning a bit backwards with her upper trunk.

Somehow he´d gotten one of the knives on the table and had it pointed at Andy while yelling at her and at Miranda. Andy´s bodyguard, Mathew, had been trying to pry the knife from him and the police had been called but it was obvious the fight was not on Mathew´s side.

It was at one point that Steven threw Mathew onto a table and lounged at Miranda while screaming at her.

Time stood still for Andy and she simply jumped in between pushing him only to be thrown along with him to the floor since Steven had grabbed her arm. While trying to get him off of her she kicked his groin and got up with a wild look and a bruise forming on her cheek from a punch

Steven got up fast one tried to stab her a few times when, somehow, Andy caught his arm and twisted it in an awkward way that made him cry out in pain since she hit the back of his shoulder and made it come out of place.

By this point a circle had been made since everyone had jumped away from the fight and grown silent and unmoving while staring at the situation, mostly at Andy who looked like she was growing taller and the temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees. Mathew simply stood right next to Andy and made to pry the man from the obviously angry Princess.

¨I could break your arm you know you little waste of space (Steven had started crying from both the pain and being beaten by a woman).¨ Andy had been slowly walking forward while twisting the man´s arm which left the him against a table. She was so angry that she hadn´t even felt Miranda´s soft hand on her left arm and only ¨woke up¨ from her anger when her lover turned her head towards those beautiful brown eyes by the cheek and said ¨Let go of him my love, police is here darling¨ the older woman said softly trying to appease her younger lover. She had never been defended at all and she found herself loving the younger princess even more.

Andy closed her eyes and toke a deep breath; after a few seconds she let go of the man´s arm and was replaced by Mathew who escorted him out, took a step back and acknowledged the costumers and workers and said ¨I apologize for disrupting your dinners¨ then she turned to her lover and said softly ¨I apologize Miranda ¨

The police could be heard arresting the man and charged him with assault and social disruption asking those willing to testify and took both woman´s testimony; the restaurant, for their part, had already pulled out the security tape which had sound so they wouldn't need to testify again.

With that done Andy simply asked the waiter for the bill only to have the very owner get close to them and tell her ¨I will pay personally for anything you´ve had and you have 3 meals for free. I know you always come here and all of us really appreciate you and I'm really sorry this happened¨

At this they said their thanks and left the restaurant while everyone clapped at them. They walked to the town house with Andrea staring at the floor feeling sad because it took a lot for her not let her anger get the best of her and it destroyed her when she lost control of it. Those 5 blocks seemed to be eternal to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time coming! I hope you guys are ok with that!
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes i may have and, again, i own nothing of DWP nor PD
> 
> I hope you´r having a great weekend and thanks for the reviews!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> PS: Feel free to let me know any ideas or suggestions you may have or what you think about the way i´m taking this fic


	23. chp 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i hope you enjoy! Warning this chapt is M
> 
> Sexy times
> 
> XOXO

Once inside they went straight to the kitchen and Andy sat on a stool while Miranda left and came back with a beer in hand and a glass of wine for her.

¨Andrea¨ She said while leaving the beverages and graving the other woman´s face on her hands only to see unshed tears in them so she hugged her tightly ¨I´m sorry if I embarrassed you. It got out of hand. I didn´t think he´d be so stupid as to try to hurt you¨ which left them chuckling which turned into a full on laugh.

Once they calmed Miranda just said ¨Don´t apologize, that was simply amazing and sexy to see you so protective and defending me in front of a place full of people while tearing Steven up with your wit.¨ while she started kissing Andy even harder and making her way to her pulse point which drove the other woman crazy and got her a deep moan from the young brunet who just let her head fall back giving the other woman more room. Andy was feeling so many things; hands roaming over her body, lips on her that drove her crazy; she was so turned on that she didn´t even remember where she was.

¨You did this to me. I had to take my pants off since I ruined them too¨ Miranda said whispering on her ear while taking her hand under her underwear (When did she take her pants off? Was the only thing that made it into her brain before leaving it completely useless) felling her lover literally dripping on her hand made Andy want to taste all of it and clean her lover while enjoying this amazing gift that Miranda was.

That was enough for Andy to rip her lover´s shirt completely taking both of them by surprise which only worked to make Miranda even more turned on. The younger woman stood while holding her lover up and made her way to the kitchen table and sat her there; At Miranda´s confused look she simply answered with a husky voice showing her own desire ¨I haven´t been fed my love and I believe my diner has been served¨

Miranda would´ve acknowledge the term hadn´t she been so sensitive as to what her lover was doing to her. Andrea´s kisses and caressing was driving her mad and she´d started feeling as if her own body would combust.

Andy had been kissing Miranda´s neck while cupping her girlfriend´s delectable breast with one hand while the other one worked on the offending piece of clothe; that underwear was making crazy

Making quick work with Miranda´s bra and taking that enticing breast in her mouth had Miranda moaning and throwing her head back in pleasure

¨Oh god Andrea, please¨ Miranda moaned while holding the brunet´s head in place

¨What do you need my love?¨ Andy asked huskily while kissing the older woman´s lips so softly that it felt as if she was imagining it. It gave Miranda the chance to work on her lover´s dress leaving it pool down showing Andy had no bra at all

Andy pulled back leaving them both breathless and giving Miranda time to admire her lover who was working on taking both pants and underwear away

¨You, god… I.. need you my love¨ Miranda said. She wasn´t sure how she´d been able to get those words out of her mouth given that Andrea´s mouth was again on her breast while her other hand caressed the older woman´s spine making her curve.

Andy was so wet for the goddess in front of her that she could come with the sight alone but she needed to show the woman the love she held for her. Kissing her way down while pushing the woman backwards so she lay back onto the table while getting a chair closer to sit on

Upon reaching her lover´s core Andy started salivating while kissing everywhere but those dripping lips and clip

¨God you smell divine Miranda, you´re so beautiful!¨ Andrea said while reaching closer and closer with her mouth and taking, without warning, Miranda´s clit in her mouth earning a deep throaty moan

¨Oh god… yes!¨ Miranda was lost and cupped her own breast. She´d never been vocal but had never felt so good and worshipped

Andy was having such a good time while licking her lover that she started circling from afar her goddess´s clit while entering her with two fingers and pumping them upwards

¨Fuck! Andrea!¨ Miranda screamed feeling her orgasm form. She was on fire and was seeing white behind her eyes

Andy had been feeling her lover muscles clench and tighten around her fingers so she started pushing faster and put a little more pressure on her clit

¨Oh fuuuuuuck Andreaaa!¨ Miranda screamed feeling a rush of liquid make it´s way out of her pussy that she´d never felt before and felt everything go black

Andy moaned into her lover at the feeling of Miranda squirting on her mouth and face and saw her go limp. Feeling proud of herself she took her fingers out carefully and licked them before getting her lover into her arms and carrying her to the couch in the study to cuddle her

Miranda awoke a couple of minutes after and found a soft body hugging her tightly. She could hear a steady heartbeat beneath her ear so she turned her head slightly to kiss Andrea´s breastbone

¨You´re amazing¨ Miranda told the younger woman with awe, love and lust in her eyes

¨No, you are¨ Andy told her girlfriend but felt herself getting wet again at the sight of completely black eyes. She felt like a pray.

¨Darling… you… just…made me… black out from pleasure and squirt¨ Miranda said while straddling Andy and kissing her in between words while caressing her body softly

¨I… well¨ Andy´s brain short-circuited at the sight of the older woman and her ministration

¨Would you please let me show you what you made me feel my love? ¨ Miranda asked softly in Andrea´s ear while cupping the brunet´s center earning a moan

That moment was made them realize the night, as well as their future, were just starting


	24. chap 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry but i can´t help but update more than one chapter. I´m having too much fun with this fic and i truly hope it´s coming together alright. 
> 
> I own nothing of DWP nor TPD 
> 
> thank for all the support and the lovely comments and feel free, as i always say, to share your ideas
> 
> XOXO

It was a couple of hours later that Miranda woke up in her own bedroom feeling completely and deliciously stiff but unsure as to how she had gotten there after the amazing night they had both shared all throughout the house.

She loved the pair of arms that she felt around her but needed to see the younger woman so she turned to see Andy sleeping with a soft smile on her face. A few tears made their way from Miranda´s eyes at the love and protection she felt with this woman which only intensified when Andrea, in her sleep, covered her back with the sheets that apparently had left Miranda´s back uncovered.

Andrea would make a beautiful, fierce and attentive Queen if she gave herself the opportunity; this thought made Miranda remember her talk with her amazing daughters the night after their dinner at the consulate

Flashback

Miranda didn´t understand what had just happened.

First, her beautiful and amazing crush loved her back and had turned out to be her boss´s granddaughter; A boss who had always acted like a grandmother to her twins.

Second, said boss had made sure to appease Miranda about her job and, unbeknownst to Andrea, offered a raise if she decided to follow her lover.

And third but not last, her bobbsies had made her promise in front of everyone that they would visit their Andrea at least three times a year.

¨Mom!¨ Miranda was startled by Caroline´s voice. She´d always told the girls not to shout and she would´ve reprimanded her if not for the urgency in her baby´s voice. She jumped from her sofa leaving her glass of wine before rushing to their room

¨What´s wrong bobbsies? Are you ok?¨ Miranda asked rapidly but at the sight of her girls sitting on Caroline´s bed together she glared at them ¨What have I said about shouting!?¨

¨Mom, this is an intervention¨ Cassidy told her mother before tugging her hand and making her sit in front of them. This had been a ritual for them when there was something important they needed to share; it had started when her first husband left and she had needed to tell them so Elise had suggested this method.

¨Ok, what is the matter darlings?¨ Miranda asked smiling at them with love before sitting with her legs tucked beneath her on Cassidy´s bed right in front of them. She had asked her girls if they wanted different rooms but they had explained that they would have time to be apart when they grow up. This had made Miranda roll her teary eyes but smile at how much love they both had to give and share

¨Mom…¨ her twins looked at each other before Cassidy continued

¨We don´t want to lose Andy¨

¨And we don´t want you to lose her either. We are all happier when she´s around¨ Caroline continued and they started taking turns while speaking.

¨And we can see you like her¨

¨And that she likes you¨

¨And we like Clari because she´s nice and pays attention to us¨

¨Yeah, she´s like a grandmother and makes us feel loved¨

¨Yeah just like Andy¨

¨We want to have them in our life¨

¨We don´t care where it has to be for that to happen¨

¨We know you two have grown up things to consider¨

¨And we know you have your job and all¨ They looked at each other before finishing together

¨We want you to know that we want to be a family¨

Miranda was so shocked she simply looked at each one while they´d been speaking and had no idea what to say so she simply sat there amazed.

¨Mom, are you ok?¨ both of them asked at the same time making Miranda chuckle

¨Ok, who are you and what have you done to my two 10 year old!?¨ she asked amazed and laughing at their daughters but with unshed tears in her eyes

¨Mom, we are serious¨ Cassidy said rolling her eyes but chuckling

¨Yeah, besides, being ten doesn´t stop us from being awesome¨ Caroline said smiling brightly making them all laugh

Miranda simply hugged her daughters tightly and thanked every god for this gifts she had been given.

¨I will do my best darlings, I have spoken with Andrea about my feeling towards her and she shares them…¨she started making her darling daughters smile widely ¨I have not had time to think about the meaning of all this and what the change would mean for me and for us but I´m thankful you two are saying this¨ she said while kissing each twin´s head

¨We know mom, but either way we want to have them in our life if that´s ok with you¨ Cassidy said softly while Caroline nodded her head

¨of course it is alright with me; Even if we don´t work as a couple darling you will always be able to visit Andrea if she accepts the throne as you will always be able to visit Clarisse¨ Miranda said softly

¨Do you think she will accept mommy?¨ Cassidy asked looking like the 10 year old that she is which made her mother hug her tightly

¨I don´t know my sweet baby but even if she does I will make my best to keep our family together¨

End flashback

Miranda simply decided her first step was to wake her beautiful lover so she started kissing softly every inch of skin she found while her hands enjoyed the feeling of Andrea´s body making the woman start waking up.

¨Good morning my darling¨ Miranda whispered softly before kissing her lover´s lips and getting on top of her

¨Uhm…good morning indeed, How did you sleep beautiful? ¨ Andy asked with a sleepy voice

¨Wonderful and warm though I do not recall getting to the bed last night¨ Miranda said while smiling down at the young brunet and caressing her face

¨Well, I couldn´t simply let you sleep on your study´s desk¨ Andy said while chuckling at Miranda´s blush but started laughing when said woman hid her face on Andy´s neck

¨Oh god, I’m sorry darling but it´s your fault!¨ Miranda tried to glare but failed miserably

¨And why would it be my fault!?¨ Andy asked surprised yet happy. She loved this side of the woman

¨Well, you made me orgasm into oblivion! My old body didn´t stand a chance¨ Miranda said making them laugh and got Andy blushing like crazy

¨Miranda, your body is everything but old. I find it quite stunning, delicious, soft, delicate…¨ Andy started but was stopped by the older woman´s mouth assaulting her own.

¨That doesn´t explain how you got me up here¨ the older woman said breathlessly

¨Simple, I asked Mathew to get you up here¨ Andy said but it earned her a slap on the shoulder

¨YOU WHAT!?¨ Miranda said with wide eyes and a blush so deep that she put any tomato to shame. Andy for her part was laughing so hard that she had tears on her eyes which made the white haired woman laugh as well.

¨I carried you here my love, I wouldn´t share the view of this gorgeous body¨ Andy said when she managed to calm down and simply hugged her lover tightly.

They were about to fall asleep again in that position when Miranda separated again to face Andy and asked softly and vulnerably ¨Did you mean it? ¨

¨Of course I did, I don´t want to share any of you…¨ Andy started unsure of what she was being asked but was stopped

¨I mean about what you told Steven¨ The older woman continued

¨Well yes, it would´ve been quite easy to break his arm¨ Andy said seriously

¨I mean the girlfriend part darling¨ Miranda asked sighting. She was going to need to be more specific apparently ¨You said that he was hitting on my very much in love girlfriend¨

¨Yes I did. All of it¨ Andy said before adding ¨I find myself deeply in love with you and the twins. I don´t want you to feel pressure or an…¨ Miranda caught Andy of guard by kissing her hard and pinning her by the arms to the bed while having her way with the younger woman.

She simply started touching her everywhere and kissing her with everything until Andrea simply begged her for more.

¨Wow¨ Andy said breathlessly while trying to recover from what was probably the biggest orgasm she ever had

¨I do to my darling¨ Miranda said while licking her lips and her fingers which made Andrea´s eyes turn pitch black

¨What? ¨ Andy´s confusion made the older woman chuckle

¨I´m in love with you too my darling¨ Miranda said softly before kissing her girlfriend softly.


	25. chapt 25

They had been having coffee on the townhouse garden while enjoying their Saturday while chatting about the final exam Andy had had the day before when Andy´s phone startled them. What shocked the younger woman the most was to see her grandmother´s name to be the one calling her since the older woman was not the most technological person.

¨Hello grandma, is everything alright?¨ Andy said but was even more shocked at the strict and business like voice which was a drastic change from the loving woman that she´d gotten used to talking to

¨Amelia you are to make your way here right this moment. Mathew is still outside¨ Clarisse said before hanging up

¨Andrea, is everything ok?¨ Miranda asked her girlfriend at seeing her shocked face

¨Uhm, I don´t know. She just said ¨Amelia, you´re to make your way here right this moment¨ I think i´m in troubles; One of the bodyguard is waiting outside right now¨ Andy said a bit scared. She was retailing things to think of any mistake she may have made

¨Amelia? What´s that?¨ Miranda asked not understanding and unsettled

¨uhm, it´s my middle name. She´s the only person that has ever called me that in a long time... Oh god, Steven…!¨ Andy said and her face went white except for her slightly bruised cheek

¨Darling, maybe she´s worried. Would you like for me to accompany you?¨ the older woman said while tangling their fingers.

¨No Miranda, the twins are to arrive at any time and besides I believe I need to talk to her on my own¨ Andy said while pecking the woman and making her way out the door before a quick goodbye kiss and hug

Once out the door Andy was met by Mathew with a sympathetic look on his face

¨Mathew do you know what happened?¨ Andy asked while getting into the car

¨It is not my place Princess, I apologize¨ Mathew said while they made their way to the consulate

¨Oh come on! At least give me a hint! Let a woman prepare would you!¨ Andy said worriedly

¨Uhm… Last night´s event made it´s way to the press¨ Mathew said shaking his head. He was so worried not just for his job but at not having secured the area before

¨Fuck¨ Andy whispered while leaning back on the sit

They had made it far too quickly for her liking and she was ushered to the library where her grandmother sat behind her desk with a stern face

¨Andrea I believe I told you none of this was to make it to the press! Why would you behave like you did if you had decided to already make the announcement! I thought you understood the importance of discretion and, most of all, the need for you to act as a civilized person!¨ Clarisse said while standing up and putting both hands onto the desk

¨Announcement? Discretion? Wait what? I told no one! Steven was about to hit and stave Miranda and me! I don´t understand¨ Andy started trying to make her grandmother see that she´d only defended herself

At this Clarisse simply threw her a couple of magazines and news papers that Andy shakily took

¨Self defense classes make their way to the Genovian throne¨

¨Royal bodyguard for Queen of fashion¨

Andy could not believe the headlines she had been reading and her eyes started to water at the sight of herself when she´d twisted Steven´s arm with pure fury on her face

¨Grandma, I told no one! Was I supposed to let him hurt us!?¨ she whispered softly while feeling her eyes water

¨I think I made a mistake Amelia. This is not what we stand for. I thought I could trust on your word on not to behave like this¨ Clarisse said with a shake of her head before adding ¨You are excused Amelia¨

¨But Grandma…¨ Andy tried again

¨Again, you´re excused¨ Clarisse said strong and coldly

Andy had no idea what to say. She´d just embarrassed her grandmother and her girlfriend as well as her Country in a blink of an eye. With tears on her eyes she made her way out with her head down and went straight to her room.

Once out of the room Clarisse sat heavily and let a single tear fall when Joe made his way into the room with Mathew in tow.

¨My Queen¨ they both said

¨Mathew what is the meaning of this?¨ Clarisse asked with resignation while composing herself

¨Madam, I assure you nothing but self defense was used last night and there was no paparazzi around¨ Mathew stuttered but was excused from the room the moment it was said

Joe, at having been left alone with Clarisse simply announced after a few minutes in silence ¨I think you have been too strict with her¨

¨Strict? Her face and our reputation is all around the news for some reason! As a Queen I cannot stand for this kind of behavior! I can not expect her to behave as barbaric person rather than an educated woman¨ Clarisse said sternly but feeling bad

¨But as a grandmother you can try and understand why Andrea was put in such a position as to defend herself and her girlfriend mostly at the sight of a forming bruise in her eye¨ Joe said while making his way closer to the desk with an understanding look on his face

¨So what? I´m supposed to let her behave as she wishes?¨ Clarisse asked him with an annoyed sight

¨No, but you may as well let her act as a protector of what she loves my Queen. Protecting loved ones is the first step to caring about our people¨ Joe said with careful chosen words and rendered Clarisse speechless

The silence between them stretched so much that Joe almost left the woman alone after 10 minutes in silence

¨You´re right. I´ve been nothing but strict to her¨ Clarisse finally said while leaning back on the chair before adding ¨If she didn´t then who?¨ she let the question hang in the silence before her face transformed

¨Joe, get the car ready¨ She said finally before turning to leave. The Queen was not expecting him to talk again and was shocked to hear

¨I will find out who but I'm sure her heart wouldn´t talk¨ Joe said before leaving clearly reading the woman´s intentions


	26. chapt 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can´t thank you enough for the lovely reviews! It helps me keep this going knowing that you´re liking this and it´s coming together alright  
It a long one and i´m trying to keep this closer towards TPD timeline  
Enjoy :D  
XOXO

Miranda had been expecting at least a text from Andrea but even after 2 hours no news had come. She decided on getting some work done when the doorbell surprised her though not as much as the person standing at her front door.

¨Clarisse! Please come in. Is Andrea alright? I haven´t heard from her since she left a couple of hours ago¨ Miranda hurried and got even more worried now that the Queen herself was there with no Andrea on sight

¨Miranda, I believe we need to talk¨ Clarisse said while stepping inside the town house and was lead by a nervous Miranda to her office where they sat on the couch

¨I want to know what happened last night at the restaurant¨ Clarisse told Miranda in a no nonsense voice surprising the woman

¨My ex-husband tried to embarrass me but Andrea asked him to leave after putting him in place with her speech. The surprising part was him trying to punch and stave her so she twisted his arm while her bodyguard took over. What is wrong Clarisse? ¨ Miranda said rapidly to the older woman

¨Do you trust your team at Runway Miranda?¨ At the white haired woman simply stared

¨What? Yes, I do. They are nothing but professional¨ she said finally. It was obvious she was not going to lead this conversation

¨Have you spoken to the press? Are you using my granddaughter to increase your sales? Be sure of your words Miranda¨ Clarisse finished. Her face not betraying her

¨Press? Sales? No, why would I talk to them. Clarisse I am in love with your granddaughter! I am aware of what the press is capable of but I have no intention of making Andrea a part their sick game. What has happened Clarisse? I do not care about my job right now, I care about what has happened to Andrea and to you to be asking this things! Please inform me!¨ Miranda said unbelievingly and desperately. She didn´t give a fucking shit about her CEO position right now which was a first for her and a surprise for Clarisse though she didn´t let it show

¨The press knows about my granddaughter and the news about last night leaked to the press along with a picture of you both and of my granddaughter taking actions into her own hands¨ the Queen said finally

¨Fuck¨ Miranda whispered while leaning back onto her couch. She was not the swearing type of person but this situation had no other answer but this. ¨Clarisse, I have not said a word. I will make it my mission to figure out whom and it will be taken care of. I simply hope you understand that Andrea was acting in self defense. Where is she? God I need to know if she´s alright your majesty. I have not heard from my love yet¨ she finished with tears on her eyes

¨I may have been a bit… harsh on her. She´s currently at the consulate but I will need your assistance to figure out the leak before we let Amelia know i´ve came here. She will be mad at me I'm sure¨ Clarisse said ashamed of herself before continuing

¨I trust my granddaughter but the parliament may not though the presence of a knife makes the situation even more worrisome¨ Clarisse finished while making her own way to the wine cabinet and signaling to Miranda who simply stared

¨Make it a double. I´ll get the fucker¨ Miranda said finally which made the Queen smirk at her when she saw the white haired woman get her phone out. ¨The Dragon is out to play¨ she thought to herself while looking at Miranda before sending Helen a text to meet them at the townhouse and another Joe to get her. She had a feeling the editor had had nothing to do with this mess but she needed to make sure.

It was an hour after that Joe made his way in with an unknown woman to Miranda and the twins and Elise in tow

¨Clari!¨ the twins screamed in surprise and hugged the woman tightly

¨Sweeties, it´s so good to see you! I hope you´ve already met Helen; she´s Andrea´s mother¨ Clarisse said while turning to said woman

¨We have, she promised to take us to the zoo this weekend if mom let us! ¨ Caroline said excitedly and looked at their mother who simply smiled and stood up to greet her mother in law

¨It´s a pleasure Helen. I´m Miranda. It´s lovely of you to suggest that and you have my permission if you accept my invitation for dinner¨ she told the slightly older woman

¨It´s a pleasure Miranda and we will plan more than one dinner for sure¨ Helen said softly while giving Miranda a bright smile that reminded her of Andrea.

¨Bobbsies, could you please let us all talk for a second? We have a pressing matter to attend¨ Miranda asked her twins while bending down and kissing their foreheads

¨Is something wrong mom?¨ Cassidy asked while they both frowned making them look like two mini-Miranda

¨We are trying to make sure it isn´t. Have either of you said something about Andrea being a Princess to your friends sweeties? ¨ Clarisse asked both girls softly but with a stern face. Somehow she couldn´t control it given the situation

¨No Clari, we have not why?¨ Cassidy said while titling her head to the side like a puppy. It was simply endearing to see

¨We don´t talk about Andy or you to anybody. We don´t really share things. Sometimes our friends are mean¨ Caroline said making Miranda frown

¨I am going to further this ¨mean friends¨ talk a bit later ok darlings? Thank you for your honesty. Now please go have a bit of fun ok?¨ Miranda told her beautiful twins and they all watched them kiss their mother´s cheeks before waving at them.

¨They are truly amazing kids Miranda, You have done amazing¨ Helen said staring fondly at the twins, and she now saw why Andy had simply lost the battle to those two

Miranda blushed at the comment before whispering ¨Thank you, that means a lot. I am truly blessed by them¨

¨Now¨ Clarisse said while sitting down ¨I believe you are Elise Cox Stockholm, I´m Clarisse¨ she added while staring at the woman who froze and watched her untrustingly.

¨Yes you majesty, a pleasure. I don´t recall having met you¨ Elise said. She was used to being the one knowing too much about everyone else and not the other way around

¨We have not met yet we will be working together more often if you wish. Do not worry dear; I am of no threat.¨ Clarisse said shocking everyone, Joe included. They all simply stared at both women since no one had ever seen Clarisse like this. She was stern, cold, a bit calculating and sharp. It was clear why she was so successful even when she was such a caring and warm woman.

¨How?¨ Elise asked simply. No one but them understood apparently

¨I also do my homework dear one. Now sit, we have work. Oh… and you should move, your landlord is simply disgusting and annoying¨ Clarisse finished shocking everyone mostly because Elise let out a hearty laugh at that which eased the tension.

¨We will get along your majesty¨ Elise said lowering her head a bit in reverence

¨Ok, whatever is happening?¨ Helen said not understanding a thing and looking at Miranda and Joe who shrugged with shocked faces.

¨I am making friends my dear Helen, do not worry. Now, back to the matter¨ the Queen said while getting everyone back on track and retelling everything that had been going on

¨SHE WHAT!? HE DID WHAT?! I´m going to kill that fucker¨ Helen said surprising everyone mostly since she had started making her way out the door but was stopped by Miranda. She could see so much of Andrea in her mother and Clarisse. It was amazing how, on daring situations, a switch was pushed and they transformed into another person.

¨Helen please, he´s in police custody¨ Miranda said softly trying to stop the woman. She could see the resemblance to her loving Andrea now and where her fierce attitude came from.

After she calmed down they kept their investigation up until almost midnight only taking a break to have dinner with the girls and for Joe to take Helen back home.

Miranda tried her best to reach out to Andrea but she was sad when no answer came from her. She really wished to have her girlfriend to hug and comfort but she knew not to push her.

-.-

¨Your Majesty¨ Elise said after about two hours on her laptop ¨Were the parliament supposed to make their way to the Country this week?¨

It was well after midnight and this got everyone´s attention

¨They are all invited to Genovia´s Independence day Ball next Friday. I should´ve thought of this. Charlotte, please get me the list for those who had accepted the invitation.¨ Clarisse said since she had called her the moment dinner had been over.

¨My Queen they have all confirmed but Vizconde Mabrey and his nephew Nicholas Deveruox¨ Charlotte said dutifully but understood what she´d said meant.

¨Charlotte, this means one thing only, you are to get the head of the parliament and make this situation known with every detail and arrange a meeting tomorrow evening before our annual dinner. Elise you are to gather information on Mabrey and Nicholas Deveruox right this moment and their whereabouts since it seems they are playing with fire¨ Clarisse said with an angry face

¨My Queen this could get them in their favor¨ Charlotte said but had already gotten to work

¨They can get in favor of whom they see fit but my family is not to be touched nor ridiculized! Arrange everything for next week´s dinner. Andrea will be presented as my granddaughter and future Queen and be respected as such¨ Clarisse said angrily while standing up making everyone do the same

¨Miranda, if you wish to accompany us along with your lovely and amazing daughters you are welcome to; Elise, you will be getting a phone call in two days if you deliver. Charlotte, the car¨ The Queen said before standing up and saying goodnight on her way out the door.

Since Clarisse had already left and Charlotte had stood there she took the time to breath and lean back. Miranda, as well as Elise, was so shocked about the whole evening that they had barely nodded at the woman. It was obvious the Queen was a force to be reckoned

¨Wow¨ Miranda said before turning to Charlotte ¨Is she always like this? ¨but was not expecting an answer. She was amazed by the sheer power the older woman had but even more amazed of the lengths she would go to protect her family. It was a risky move to go against a parliament member

¨Her love for her family surpasses her love for the throne even if she doesn´t let it show and, besides, this man has always had it in him to get the Sachs Renaldy family away from the throne. His nephew could be eligible in case Andrea doesn´t accept and could also be consider as a bachelor to marry in case she does¨ Charlotte explained earning a scowl and frown from Miranda

¨Like hell! I do not care if that fucker wants the Country but he will not get the love of my life in line with it!¨ Miranda surprising the women in the room but paid no attention and made to call Nigel, Emily and Serena. She had a plan to ruin some lives.

¨Madam Priestly…¨ Charlotte started but was stopped by Miranda

¨First of all I believe we have already gotten past the last names stage and second of all I understand your best interest is on your country but mine, as well as Clarisse´s, is on my family and Andrea is my family¨ Miranda finished while standing up and pacing to finish staring at the woman

Charlotte, for her part chuckled and said ¨I was going to ask for you to wait before engaging other people and to let me set the party and dinner¨ while smirking making her intentions known and warning a chuckle from Miranda

¨I like you¨ Elise said yet blushed and looked back into her computer. She´d not meant to say that out loud and she didn´t want to see the woman´s reaction. Sadly she missed a huge blush and a knowing look from Miranda.

Miranda knew her friend was a one night stand kind of woman so seeing her so smitten was endearing

Thankfully for them the tension was broken by Miranda´s phone


	27. chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors are mine
> 
> This is the translation for the spanish used
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this! I have a lot more to come and i hope you don´t mind me adding some more people in here
> 
> XOXO

Andy woke up after having fallen asleep at some while crying on her bed since she left the library. She couldn´t believe it was well past midnight and she had not even told Miranda anything and, yet, had no energy to even get her phone.

Making an effort she grabbed her phone and saw Miranda´s loving texts, a couple of missed calls from her mother, a few texts from Lily and Doug and an unsuspected message from Mary

¨Hello my love, i´m really sorry but I fell asleep after a harsh talk with grandma. I´m sorry I dragged you into this but the press got a video and photos of me twisting Steven´s arm and she´s really mad. I disappointed her¨ Andy answered her girlfriend with a few tears in her eyes before answering Mary´s own question

¨Got something to tell me sissy? I have your back and I love u, hope you´re fine¨ Andy read with tears in her eyes and answered quickly even if it was 1 am in Argentina. She missed her best friend a lot

¨I wish it was a simply thing to say, how are you? Can I call you?¨ Andy asked but was shocked to see her phone ringing already

¨Hi sweetie, I´m well but you are the one with a beautiful lady to show the world to young one ¨ Mary answered directly. Andy was thankful her sister was not acknowledging the elephant in the room

¨She is beautiful isn´t she?¨

¨She´s stunning but I need to give her the big sister speech little one¨ making Andy laugh a bit at this

¨You realize i´m only a week younger right? I really wish you were here M, I miss you and I could really use a hug from you right now ¨ Andy said with tears in her eyes

¨Don´t care, I need to know if she deserves you! Are you happy? I´m in need a hug from you too so why don´t you join Doug, Lily and I right fucking now?¨ Mary said softly before adding ¨No hace falta llorar mi vida, defender a tu pareja y a vos misma es más importante que cualquier título social¨ 

[there´s no need to cry my darling, defending yourself and your partner is more important than any social status]

¨ ¿Estas acá? ¿Por qué no me has dicho? ¿Cuando llegaste? ¨ Andy said while sitting down on the bed

[You´re here? Why wouldn´t you tell me? When did you get here?]

¨En realidad llegué hace un par de días a New York e iba a juntarme con Doug y Lily para sorprenderte; Iba a mandarte un mensaje mañana. ¿Queres juntarte así charlamos un poco? Y no pienses que no noté como te fuiste por la tangente¨ Mary told her sister with a chuckle

[ Actially i´ve been in New York for a couple of days and i was gonna get together with Doug and Lily to surprise you. I was gonna message you tomorrow. Do you want to joing us so we can talk? And do not think i didn t realize how you avoided the subject] 

¨Why don´t you come to Doug´s? We could have dinner and talk¨ Mary added after a little while

¨I´ll be there in a few minutes¨ Andy said before hanging up to shower and meet her friends

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andy! What the hell is going on!? Why didn´t you tell us¨ Doug said softly once he opened the door to let Andy in

¨Why didn´t you trust us? We´re your friends!¨ Lily said with a sad look on her face

¨Hey!! Wow! Stop, let the woman talk all right!?¨ Mary said strictly

¨She lied to us!¨ Doug said rapidly

¨No, she kept a secret but didn´t lie, we have to listen to understand what has been going on. Now stop the whining and sit down!¨ Mary said not even raising her voice yet got the desired effect when everyone sat down silently before saying ¨Good, now, go on¨

¨I´m so sorry guys! I was going to tell you but this last week has been crazy as hell¨ Andy said wiping away the tears while Mary gave her a side hug and a kiss to the forehead

¨Come on in, this chat is obviously a beer type of talk¨ Doug said while he got the beer from the fridge.

Once Doug sat back down Andy started retelling everything along with most details.

Doug was simply jumping up and down loving the Princess classes and the makeover they´d given her friend but Lily remained silent and Mary looked worriedly at her sister

¨Lil, please say something. Mary?¨ Andy said quietly

¨I just can´t believe you let them change you so much¨ Lily told her friend but stopped Andy´s attempt at replying so she could continue ¨Don´t get me wrong, you look amazing but I’d really like for you not to keep us away and I’m sadden that you have to leave¨ She finished with a few tears in her eyes

¨Lil, I haven´t even accepted yet. And after what grandma said I don´t believe she´d even let me accept. I didn´t want to keep you away but I didn´t have time to meet you and this is not a text kind of talk either¨ Andy said sadly

¨Andy don´t say that, she was probably really angry and hurt you had to go through that¨ Doug said grabbing her hand

¨I don´t know, maybe it´s for the best. I´m not Princess material and I won´t leave Miranda or the girls for that matter¨

¨What the fuck do you mean!? Knowing how to defend yourself does not define if you are or not princess material!!¨ Mary yelled while Lily screamed at the same time

¨What do you mean you´re not Princess material?!¨ Lily said outraged shocking her friends into silence while standing up and pacing

¨You are amazing, fierce, and smart like hell and more than capable of both being with you girlfriend and her kids while ruling a Country! This is your roots we´re speaking about!¨ Mary finished staring at Andy with determination and passion

¨Yeah! Besides I´m sure Miranda and her twins would go with you if you asked them, mostly after what the Queen told Miranda about her job! You have always said you wanted to know your roots and now that you have the chance you´re giving up so easily?¨ Doug stood next to Lily staring at Andy

¨Exactly! Where´s the Andy we know?!¨ Lily said strongly which had Mary and Doug nodding

Andy´s phone broke the moment and she turn to read it since it was from Miranda

¨My love, i´m glad you answered, I was extremely worried please i´d like to see you and make sure you´re all right! You have not dragged me into anything and I do not care about the press. My girls and I love you and we´re already aware of their game¨ Andy read out loud with tears on her eyes. She was so amazed by the woman that no words could be formed.

¨See! You should go!¨ Lily said but at Andy´s silence she looked and Doug before turning to Mary who smirked and added ¨On second thought I´ll take you¨

¨What? Why would you?¨ Andy asked them

¨Because i have to give the Dragon ¨The talk¨ as well as ensuring you stop being sad¨ Mary said with a smirk and a chuckle, got her bike´s keys and tugged Andrea out the door while Doug got the keys for his car.


	28. chapter 28

Arriving at Miranda´s town house made Andy almost jump from the motorcycle

¨Why the hell would you get a motorcycle! Are you out of your mind!?¨ Andy said almost kissing the floor beneath her

¨You´re the one that jumped and said to speed up!¨ Mary said while taking her helmet off with a smirk

¨I didn´t mean it literally! Do you realize you´re not in Argentina anymore!?¨ Andy asked unbelievingly

¨Of course I know I'm not in Argentina! Or I would´ve gone slower…¨ Mary smirked at her friend

¨Are you serious! Are you trying to kill us? What happened to the quiet girl I met on high school for her exchange! ¨ Andy said loudly but sarcastically and rolling her eyes

They kept their banter not even realizing a car had stop right next to the motorcycle and both Doug and Lily made their way out with smirks of their own at the show nor the women who had come out of the house . They loved their friend´s fights; it always turned out to be a sarcasm show

¨When the hell have I been quiet? ¨ Mary said rolling her eyes with a scoff

¨Whatever! What made you this crazy to get a motorcycle!? Andy said almost screeching

¨How else would I get you screeching?¨ Mary said while laughing

¨Seriously!? You´re going to give me a heart attack! Why am I even friends with you?!¨ Andy narrowed her eyes

¨Because that way you don´t need to get your heart checked to see it´s working fine¨ Mary said rolling her eyes smirking

The sound of laughter made them turn to see the townhouse´s door open with Charlotte, Elise and Miranda with tears on their eyes from the show as well as Doug and Lilly bent at the waist from laughing at their banter.

The three women had been speaking quietly in the garden when they heard a bike stop loudly so they rushed thinking that there had been some kind of accident but were shocked to see Andy with a brunet yelling at each other while another car made its way behind with two other people smirking at the pair.

¨Well little A, I believe your darling girlfriend is waiting for you. Off you go¨ Mary said while hugging Andy tightly and whispering ¨Yo también te adoro hermanita¨ making Andy hug her even tighter before separate to look at the other woman.  
[I love you too sissy]

¨ ¿Por qué estas llorando mi Chiquita?¨ Mary asked quietly while kissing the side of her head in a loving sisterly way  
[ Why are you crying little A?]

¨Porque hacía mucho no te veía y no sé cuando nos vamos a ver otra vez. Te extraño¨ Andy whispered before separating  
[Because it was too long since i last saw you and i don´t know when i´ll see you again. I miss you]

¨Para tu información empiezo a trabajar acá en New York este mes, asique no vas a tener que extrañarme hasta que decidas hacerte grande y aceptar tu lugar en tu país¨ Mary said lovingly and kissed the woman´s cheek when Andy hugged her even tighter obviously happy to have her sister closer.  
[For your information i´ve gotten a job here in New York and start this month so you won´t be having to miss me untill you decide to grow and accept your place in your country]

¨Come on, why don´t you introduce me sissy?¨ Mary told Andy with a smile while turning to the other three women standing

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The other three women had made their way closer to say their hellos but stopped at the hug from the pair

Andy turned to Miranda with teary eyes and said ¨Hello my love, this is Mary, my friend from abroad¨

Miranda turned to the Latina untrustingly. She looked a bit younger, had an amazing body and was apparently really close to her Andrea

At Miranda´s look Mary simply said ¨Not happening, nice to meet you and you better not break her heart or I´ll make sure you suffer¨ before sticking her hand out to shake it with a smile though her green eyes spoke volumes to the older woman

Elise and Charlotte for their part were laughing even harder now that Miranda had such an amazed look and, apparently, was shacking someone´s hand without realizing it

¨What? Hello?¨ Miranda said shocked but welcomed Andrea´s hand in her other one

¨I like woman but Andy is nothing else but my little sister; break her heart and I'll make sure you regret it¨ Mary said smirking at the shocked woman.

¨But how?¨ Miranda started but was stopped by Andrea´s chuckle

¨Baby, don´t try to know how she knows, just accept she does¨

¨I´m glad I´m making myself clear Mss Priestly¨ Mary said while Lily and Doug where behind her with shocked looks at the sight of the Queen of fashion

¨I´d…. sure… Wait… What?¨ ….¨ Miranda said making Mary smirk at her

¨Don´t hurt her. That´s basically it Mss Priestly¨ Mary said sweetly shocking Miranda

¨I won´t¨ Miranda answered not sure of what the fuck had just happened or why she was scared and so shocked at the woman´s forwardness. She ate people alive and make grown men cry for Christ sake! Why would this young woman throw her off her feet so easily and, most of all, make her feel scare!?

Miranda realized they were still outside ¨Why don´t we take this inside? You two must be Lillian and Douglas. I´m Miranda Priestly, it´s a pleasure¨ she acknowledge the other two before leading them inside

Once inside Doug was his gay self jumping up and down while speaking animatedly with Miranda and Lily was admiring the art around the room which left Mary, Andy, Charlotte and Elise to their own devices chuckling at the trio

¨Princess…¨ Charlotte started but after a stern look from Andy she chose a different approach ¨Andy, I hope you understand how delicate the situation is. Queen Clarisse is merely worried about your well being¨

¨Charlotte, she was more worried about the press and them knowing about me and how I defend myself than anything else! Why would I believe she´d be worried about my well being!? I´ve done everything I can to fit her expectations and yet I still disappoint her!¨ Andy said with a whisper being mindful of the twins upstairs

¨Andrea, the parliament is not known for taking into account the bigger aspects of a situation, that´s why your grandmother said that. She´s worried that someone is trying to keep you from accepting by putting you in a bad spot as unfit for the throne¨ Elise said shocking Charlotte and Andy

¨Exactly¨ Charlotte said with wonder at the brunet who blushed but decided to let it slide and continued ¨Queen Clarisse is aware that neither Miranda nor the girls have let anything out as well as their crew but we believe there´s something bigger than you defending your loved ones is going on¨

¨ Then why would she say she made a mistake?¨ Andy asked with tears in her eyes but was surprised with a set of arms hugging her from behind and turned to see Miranda with Doug and Lily on either side

¨Because she was angry my love¨ Miranda said softly while kissing Andy´s forehead lovingly ¨come on, let´s go to the living room shall we?¨ was said while the white haired woman led them there

¨Yeah, i´ll get the drinks ready¨ Elise said before Doug and Lily hurried after her to help

¨Andy, you have to trust yourself in all of this if you want to help your country, we all have faith in you and besides you have the strength and support of all of us" Mary said softly when only she, Charlotte, Andy and Miranda had been left next to the entrance door.

"Exactly princess and the Queen will never leave you on your own" Charlotte said

"Come on now, i'd like to know what Elise and the other two have prepared" Miranda said and signaled for the other three to make their way to the living room but stopped Mary grabbing her arm and turning her to face her once the other two had left leving them alone to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far :) 
> 
> Thank you for the lovely reviews you´ve been leaving. It encourages me 
> 
> Any errors are mine and again i do not own anything of DWP nor TPD
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :D


	29. chapt 29

"Do not ever threaten me again girl or I’ll make your life hell; you do not know what I’m capable of!. You're lucky you are Andrea's best friend" Miranda said to Mary with a smile but death on her eyes. She'd been expecting the young woman to back off and get scared and yet was surprised when Mary got closer, chuckled and smiled softly

"Madam, I’ve face death, I’ve been in hell and made my way out and I can make my way back out if my sister's well being is on the table. Do not mistake me as a girl" Mary said while grabbing a stunned Miranda's hand before continuing "All i will tell you is that it was no threat meant to disturb you since i know your heart lays with Andy so just take it as a plea to take care of a loved one. I may not have your reach on the world but i do not fear you so suit yourself and do as you wish" Mary said facing the older woman with caring eyes

"How can i not take that as a threat since you said you'd make me suffer…" Miranda said softly and with unshed tears. Somehow she admired this woman's stance and way with words and found herself strangely secured

"I take it you've never had the "big sister speech" so I’m glad to explain to you that it basically means that you're not just getting that woman but also a huge and, in this case, loving people. Rest assure that i know you're just hating the fact that you don't feel threatened by me but needed to make your power known" Mary said while brushing softly a tear that had made its way down Miranda's cheek who didn't even stopped her

"And how the fuck would you know that? You don´t even know me" Miranda whispered but trying to sound harsh

"You agreed to take care of her even when being in shock, you invited me into your home without following my every move and you allowed me to take your hand and brush a tear away without pulling away or get scared" Mary said smiling at her

Miranda thought hard and looked into Mary's green eyes before chuckling and saying

"Well this is a first. I believe we'll get along"

"I'm sure we will “the Argentinean said before adding "Don't worry little A, everything's fine here"

This shocked Miranda who saw Andrea appear chuckling from behind a door that was well behind the young Latina

"This never gets old. Now that this has been settled can we go enjoy a drink?" Andy said watching Mary side hug Miranda

"How?" Miranda asked looking amazed at Mary but it was Andy who answered

"She has never shared that superpower my love"

"Come on, i need a beer" Mary said smiling and walking with her arm still on Miranda's shoulders who chuckled and shook her head at how bizarre this situation was.

Upon entering the living room they found Elisa and Charlotte sitting on the same couch while Lily and Doug sat in front leaving an individual couch were Andrea sat and pulled Miranda on her lap

"I'll get you a chair and a glass" Miranda said while assessing the sitting spaces but was stopped by a raised hand from Mary who simply grabbed a bottle and sat on the floor

"Well that's something i'd never thought i'd see, 10 minutes here and she's trained you Mira, some skill you got woman" Elisa said making everybody laugh while Miranda glared at her friend and Mary rolled her eyes with a smirk at her before asking with a serious face

"Looking for pointers?" This earned her a blushing Elise and had everyone laughing harder

They spent the next hour talking about trivial things up until Charlotte, Doug and Lily bid their goodbyes.

¨How did you two meet?¨ Elise asked the pair. Mary still on the floor even though one of the couches had been vacant for a while

¨I did an exchange and had to put up with this one for about four months, she couldn´t help but like me¨ Mary said while chuckling and making Andy roll her eyes

¨I didn´t like you and I still don´t. You´re an ass¨ Andy said while laughing along with the other women at the fake hurt look on her sissy´s face

¨The sad thing is she actually didn´t like me¨ Mary said chuckling

¨What? Really?¨ Miranda asked shocked

¨I was having the worst time in high school and being bullied even outside of school¨ Andy started explaining and smiled when her girlfriend gave her a side hug and kissed the top of her head so she turned to peck Miranda before continuing ¨This one here seemed to not care that I didn´t trust her and kept on helping me with my classes, homework and actually defending me at school¨

¨Seriously!? Why did you let her help you if you didn´t like her? How did you manage to become friends then?¨ Elise asked with a slight shock and a chuckle

¨She would pretend to sit at the dining table to have coffee while I did my homework and subtly suggested what would make it easier; she would look for me at lunch time since I always went to the football field with Doug and Lily and give me a bag full of food and left without another word and would walk a block behind when going to school but got closer the moment she saw anyone walking towards me; I never understood why they were scared of her enough to go away¨ Andy said smiling fondly at her sister. She hadn´t really acknowledge this to the Latina

¨You were never at the end of my angry stare¨ Mary said softly. She´d suffered worst than the girl and would never let the younger girl feel alone even if she knew the younger Andy didn´t like her. She´d vowed to protect her the first time she saw a ¨popular¨ girl throw a cup on juice on her.

¨Yes I have!¨ Andy said chuckling but frowned at her sissy´s neutral face ¨I haven´t?¨ she said strangely but continued the story

¨We were on a party and the guy I had a crush on, who had a girlfriend at the time, started making advances. I had been speaking with both Doug and Lily and got so shocked that I puked through a nearby window¨ Andy was blushing and laughing at the memory. It had hurt at the time but now it was the funniest memory she had

¨Oh my god!!¨ Elise said laughing along with Miranda while Mary was chuckling softly at the story

¨What happened next??¨ Miranda asked

¨I started crying since everyone started laughing at me. I was about to run out of the house when she got right in front of me to face him¨ Andy continued

¨Did you hit him?¨ Elise asked

¨No, I did something worse¨ Mary smiled evilly ¨I made him pee himself¨ this made the two older women laugh so hard to have tears running down

¨How???¨ Elise needed to know

¨I had a lot of information on him screwing one his male best friend and giving his girlfriend Crabs and Chlamydia so I simply whispered in his ear he should make everyone stop messing with my sister if he wanted the information to remain secret¨ Mary said while smirking and shrugging and looked up to see the two women laughing and one with pure shock

¨What? You never told me that!¨ Andy said shocked at the new information

¨Why do you think the bullying stopped right away little one? No one messes with my family. Besides it wasn´t something you needed to know unless the bullying kept going¨ Mary said and was hugged strongly by Andy who jumped from the couch surprising everyone

¨Thank you¨ Andy said making Mary chuckle softly ¨I was awful to you and you still stood by and helped me¨

¨Don´t worry about it. I knew you didn´t trust me because of everything that was happening to you¨ Mary smiled softly and asked the other two women how they´d met. She had been really surprised at Miranda´s position in the world and felt a bit stupid at not knowing who she was.

"I should probably take my leave, it's getting late. Little A, should i take you to the consulate or are you staying here?" Mary said after few hours while standing up unsure

"Sit down Maria; you are staying here as well as you Elise and Andrea. I will not have you drive those bikes at this hour nor after having been drinking" Miranda said sternly at Mary

"I apologize but I don´t…" Mary said but looked unsure at Andy who smiled which made her and Elise look back weirdly.

¨Mary, you´re staying and that´s final. I know for sure you´ll be alright; you have your backpack with you¨ Andy told the woman

¨Ok, i´ll stay. Is there enough space? I could just take the couch¨ Mary said finally which made Miranda and Elise frown but accept the non verbal conversation

¨Maria, we have enough rooms. You will not be staying in the couch; let’s get you two settled¨ Miranda said smiling softly at the suddenly shy Latina

Having said that and agreed they all made their way to their respective rooms. They were all ready to be over with this day


	30. chapt 30

Miranda woke with a start at having heard a noise but realized it must have been the twins or her guests. The previous night´s events came into her mind and she started to analyze what her relationship with Andrea was going to bring and how to tell her bobbsies that they´d been invited to a party as part of the Princess´s family.

Actually, Andrea herself didn´t know so how the hell was she supposed to know what to do when said Princess might not want to go at all. She turned around in said woman´s arms to see her beautiful Andrea´s sleeping face and nestled herself even deeper into the younger woman not wanting to get up yet but she had to get breakfast for her girls and have some coffee. Giving the sleeping woman a sweet kiss she got up with a smile and made her way to the kitchen to find Mary with a coffee in her hand

¨Good morning María, did you sleep well?¨ She said while entering and was surprised to see Patricia snout at Mary´s lap while being pet. Patricia had never been aggressive but she had never allowed strangers to be near her thus her shock. ¨Well, I guess this is what it means about animals sensing people´s intentions¨ Miranda thought

¨Hi, yeah, you have a really comfortable bed there¨ Mary said smiling at the woman before adding ¨I hope it´s all right I made some coffee and gave this one some food that I found in the washing room. She was asking to be let in and went straight to the food so I thought… sorry, that was not my place, I should´ve wait for you¨ Miranda was shocked to see Mary apologize and look unsure when she had been the opposite the night before

¨Do not worry, you actually helped me out since Patricia would surely be barking if anyone was up and she was still out¨ Miranda told the young woman while squeezing her hand to reassure her

¨She´s beautiful and so well behaved¨ Mary said softly while petting the St Bernard who snuggled against the brunet

¨I´ve had her ever since she was a puppy and she has been my constant companion but she is really picky when it comes to strangers so it´s quite amazing she´s taken to you¨ Miranda told the woman while sitting in the kitchen counter which had Patricia go straight to her.

¨They are great company¨ Mary said with longing in her eyes shocking Miranda but recovered and asked quietly ¨Did you sleep well?¨ smiling at the older woman

¨Yes, I'm surprised I managed to stay in bed until 9 am¨ Miranda found herself at ease with the Latina and was reassured that the question didn´t seem forced

The answer made the brunet chuckle ¨And here I was surprised I woke up at 7. I´m sure having your girlfriend there helped forget the clock¨

¨Of course it did! I´m amazed with how much Andrea´s presence helps mine and my girl's lives¨ Miranda said smiling. It felt good to be able to be this open but she couldn´t point as to why this woman´s presence made her want to share her mind

¨When reciprocated, respect and understanding make an even better relationship than love alone does¨ Mary said with a smile and made the older woman chuckle

¨Why do you speak as if you were a thousand years old?¨ Miranda asked intrigued

¨Don´t know, just do.¨ Mary said chuckling to herself before asking the question that was on everybody´s mind ¨Would you follow her?¨

At this Miranda stopped mid sip and stared at the other woman with shock. She didn´t really know if she should tell the other woman about her talk with the twins

¨Would you?¨ Miranda asked after a few minutes of pondering. She didn´t really know if the woman was being nosy or real concern about her friend

¨Yes¨ Mary said strongly before looking straight into Miranda´s blue eyes ¨Yes I would. But I only need my hands to do my job as a Physical Therapist and I do not have daughters to think about¨

¨I´m scared. My bobbsies love her and Clarisse¨ Miranda started but stopped to stare into her coffee and think about how to continue ¨And so do I¨ she finished looking up at her companion after about five minutes of thinking

¨Miranda…¨ Mary started but waited until the older woman was looking back at her ¨There is no shame in taking your time or preferring a distant relationship so your girls keep their friends and school¨ after waiting for her words to sink into the older woman who had tears falling down her eyes ¨All I will ask of you is that you be honest because it´s not only your heart at stake. There is no fault in making your girls priority nor is it respecting your heart but there are ways and time to do both. Does this make sense?¨

Miranda´s brain was going a mile per minute ¨I want to be with her, I have never felt like this!... God even my beautiful twins told me they want Andrea in their life regardless of what happened with my relationship and that they do not care where it has to be to have our family together¨

Mary got the chair closer and hugged the older woman tight and let her cry on her shoulder for a good five minutes. It was probable the first time Miranda let herself cry in front of anyone who wasn´t Elise and she was feeling so relieved that it was working to lift her spirit.

¨Why are you feeling so much angst and sadness then?¨ Mary whispered while holding her tightly once she felt the older woman was relaxing into the hug and waited until she was ready to answer

¨Because I don´t want to ruin her. It was because of me that she got in troubles and that the press got word¨ the white haired beauty answered softy

¨That´s not the real reason and you know it. I don´t even have to respond to that¨ Mary separated from the hug and sat right in front on the older woman who stared shocked. Miranda knew that it had all been Steven´s fault and whoever wanted to hurt the royal family

¨I´m too old¨ Miranda answered again but it earned her a chuckle from Mary that made her start to get frustrated

¨I have two daughters¨ she kept going but it kept nagging at her how the Latina looked at her

¨I don´t know what to do about my job¨ she kept going and this one earned her a knowing look from Mary that made her get angry

¨What do you want me to say? I´m scared I'll hurt her and keep her from her future, she deserves better than me! I´m just a fucking dragon as they say and I'm scared to leave everything just for her to realize that she could do so much better than an old woman with two kids. I don´t want to get hurt again¨ The white haired beauty was in tears by know but was shocked at the reaction from the other woman

¨There we are! See, that wasn´t so hard…¨ Mary told her with a big smile and shocking her even more since she started retelling what she´d said to the woman and it was little by little that she started to put things together on her own

¨What the hell? Do they teach Psychology in Physical Therapy in Argentina or something?!¨ Miranda asked angry but relived at the younger woman. She saw angst in her green eyes but got a smile and a chuckle at her question

¨No, well yeah it is a class but I can assure you I… uhm¨ Mary stuttered and looked to the floor for a moment ¨I´m just trying to ensure my sister happiness¨ she finished with a side smile and took a breath before she finished ¨so? What´s the verdict lady dragon? ¨ smirking at Miranda who chuckled through tears and smiled

¨That you are weird as hell and a bit crazy¨ Miranda answered smirking at the younger woman. She enjoyed speaking with her girlfriend´s sissy a lot; she enjoyed having someone straight forward and realized why her beautiful Andrea considers her a sister.

¨I was talking about something we didn´t already know your honor¨ Mary answered chuckling while doing an impressive eye roll

¨What the hell! How do your eyes roll so much!¨ Miranda asked jumping from the chair alarmed which had the younger woman laugh hard at her

¨Because I've listened to too much crap throughout my life¨ Mary said before sipping on her coffee chuckling

¨What do you mean? ¨ Miranda asked

¨We were talking about you and what´s important here is Andy, you and the girls. My story is not that interesting. Now I will simply tell you that you are being your own restriction to the relationship¨

Miranda sat down again and they stayed silent while drinking their coffee for the next few minutes until she broke the silence again

¨Why are you being so nice?¨ Miranda asked curiously and earned a curious look from Mary

¨What do you mean?¨

¨I know you´re worried about Andrea but comforting me isn´t really a part of the deal. I don´t know, you confuse me because somehow I know Andrea was not the only reason for you to talk to me ¨ Miranda said frowning a bit at the other woman

¨Even if I don´t really know you I know you´re a good person but I sensed there was something blocking you, am I making myself clear?¨ Mary said shrugging and sipping into her coffee

¨Thank you¨ Miranda whispered having calmed down and feeling much lighter

Mary smiled brightly at her before saying ¨Any time¨ which left both in a tranquil silence until Miranda couldn´t help the question

¨Why did you say that you faced death?¨ the air in the room grew thick. Miranda didn´t know why the question went passed her lips but she was feeling strangely interested

¨Because I prayed for it at one point¨ Mary answered with a side smile leaving Miranda stunned and staring into green eyes that were turning a grayish shade before the woman continued ¨Do not worry, I'm not crazy¨

Miranda was about to answer but they were stopped by a sleepy yet worried Andy. She had so many questions about the girl in front of her and her relationship to her Andrea

¨What´s wrong?¨ both of them asked at the same time making Andy chuckle

¨That´s something I didn´t think would ever happen. Is everything all right here? ¨ Andrea said with a frown looking at both women worried, she had perfected the meaning in the color change of Mary´s eyes

¨Of course my love, we were enjoying some coffee and getting to know each other, What´s bothering you?¨ Miranda answered smiling along with the woman next to her so Andy decided to leave it at that. She was really glad that her sissy and her girlfriend were getting along

¨ Grandma called and asked to meet; she said one of her security was on his way¨ Andy said while dropping herself on the chair

¨And yet you want to go by yourself to get your shit together and don´t know how to tell her…¨ Mary said while drinking a sip her coffee and earned herself a glare from her sissy

¨I hate you¨ Andrea said and gave a sight

¨I love you too, go change, I'll take you before anyone comes to get you¨ Mary told the woman before leaving to change herself

Miranda chuckled at the pair and got up to hug and peck her girlfriend

¨Good morning my love¨ she told the young woman and staring into loving eyes

¨Good morning beautiful, I wish I could stay and have breakfast with you and the girls¨ Andy said at the same moment a really sleepy Elise walked in

¨What about breakfast with me? ¨ Elise asked with a husky and sleepy voice

¨I´m surprised you´re even speaking so soon after waking up¨ Miranda asked with a small laugh and got herself the finger from her friend

¨I better go change so Mary can take me¨ Andy said while pecking Miranda on her lips

¨Wait, so she was right with that she said? Is she a mind reader? ¨ Miranda asked amazed and chuckled at herself

Andy gave out a laugh but started thinking and turned a bit somber for a second before answering ¨She´s just good at reading what´s bothering a person and their emotions¨

Neither Miranda nor Elise knew what to say but they stopped talking when Mary made her way in and chuckled at Andy

¨Seriously? I´m amazed that no one came to get you given how much it´s taking you to change sissy¨ Mary said

¨Shit, you´re right¨ Andrea said before pecking her girlfriend again and rushing up the stairs to get change while Mary left to gather her things and bid them goodbye

Once the pair had left Elise and Miranda stayed in the kitchen counter

¨Do you think I should look into her? ¨ Elise asked her friend

¨I don´t know, she doesn´t seem like a dangerous person and besides she´s quite thoughtful and nice. Maybe with time we´ll know. Do you sense she may be problematic?¨ Miranda asked already knowing the answer

¨No and it´s actually what surprises me. It´s like having an open yet closed book in front of you and it´s refreshing¨ Elise said

¨Am I sensing a new crush Eli? What happened to Liisa?¨ Miranda asked with a chuckle that turned into a full on laugh at her friend´s blush

¨Mira we were just fucking, it´s not like we were together for anything else! And no! I already have my eyes on someone¨ Elise said blushing even harder which made Miranda smile

¨I´m sure Charlotte does too¨

They would´ve kept talking but the twins run down demanding food making the woman laugh and start thinking about lunch ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I hope you´re still enjoying this :D
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely reviews and words!! Ass i always say, feel free to sugest things and let me know ideas you may have  
XOXO


	31. chap 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters in one day!! I hope it´s all right with you :P
> 
> I can´t help myself. I´ve been working in the story without actually updating so i´m sorry 
> 
> As i always say, feel free to let my know your thoughts, ideas that you may wish to suggest or any constructive comment :D
> 
> I should´ve let you know about a though subject that was going to be told, i apologize and hope it wasn´t taken badly
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy :D
> 
> XOXO

Once outside the consulate Mary stopped the bike so Andy could get down and go in but was surprised when her friend stayed put and started getting a cigarette ready so she got down from the bike too and rolled a cigarette for herself while sitting down on the floor next to the gate and leaning back against the wall

¨Thanks for the ride¨ Andy said quietly and sat down next to her sissy before adding ¨I´m really glad you´re here¨

¨I´m glad I’m here too little A¨

¨What were you and Miranda talking about? ¨ Andrea asked after a few minutes in silence

¨Andy…¨ Mary said while staring right into her sister´s eyes ¨She will be the one to decide when to tell you. It is nothing to be concerned about ok? ¨

¨Then why can´t you tell me? You are my friend! Not hers¨ Andy said a bit angry. She knew that playing this card would make her sissy talk

¨Look, I just told her that she has time and options for the future of your relationship¨

¨What the hell is that supposed to mean!?¨ Andy asked angrily attempting to stand up but was stopped by Mary holding onto her arm and giving out a sight

¨Sit down… Gosh¨ At Andy´s look she explained ¨I told her that there´s no pressure on her to decide right now to follow or to have a distant relationship if her girls wanted to stay in school or with their friends. She needs to know that her decision is important but it has different approaches to respect her daughters’ possible wishes and yet not loose you if you accept ¨ she finished leaving out the explaining Miranda had provided

Both women sat there quietly enjoying the company when Andrea´s phone startled them.

¨It´s grandma¨ Andy said quietly before answering

¨Andrea, Mark has been outside of Miranda´s home for a while now and has been informed you´re not there. Are you alright? Where are you sweetie? Please I really need to speak to you¨ Clarisse said softly but it was obvious she was distressed

¨My friend brought me, I’ll make my way inside in a moment grandma. I´m sorry but I didn´t want to wait for him¨ Andrea said softly

¨That´s alright but you can let me know you want to come on your own so I don´t worry. Can you do that please? ¨ Clarisse said before continuing ¨I´ll wait for you at the library¨

¨I ´ll be there in a few minutes, I’ll try to do that next time grandma¨ Andrea said before hanging up and turning to her friend

¨Go take your throne and show the world what you´re made of¨ Mary said squeezing her hand before standing up and making her way to the bike

¨Do you think I should accept? What about Miranda and the girls?¨ Andy asked her sister in a whisper

¨I ´m sure those three would do anything to make your family work if you do accept. Even if it means from the distance for a while¨ Mary said while hugging the woman before adding with a smirk and a chuckle ¨You´re paying drinks next time¨

Andy got out of the hug and hit her on the shoulder ¨You´re an ass, why do I have to pay!?¨ she said while laughing

¨Cuz I’m always the one traveling around to visit your cheap ass¨

¨Why am I even friends with you?!?¨ Andy said, she loved that they could laugh at anything and that their talks made her soul feel lighter

¨Because all the others were already taken Ash¨ Mary said while laughing even harder and making Andy cackle

¨Get the fuck out of here Pikachu! ¨ Andy said and kept on laughing while her friend left on her bike.

With renewed energy and a lifted spirit she decided to go inside of the consulate with sure steps.

What neither of them saw was a figure taking pictures of them ever since they had left Miranda´s townhouse

.,,,,,,,,.-----------------

Once inside the consulate Andy was greeted by the security guy from the door and led straight to the library were her grandmother was waiting for her with a glass of wine ready in her hand and a can of beer waiting for Andrea along with a glass

Andy didn´t know what to say so she simply went to grab the can and sat down in silence on the couch in front of Clarisse where both of them sat for a good five minutes; it was obvious neither knew how to start the conversation

¨I would´ve liked to meet your Mary, she seems like a nice woman¨ Clarisse said biting the bullet and startling Andrea who chuckled

¨I didn´t invite her in but I could always present her to you. She is a really nice person¨ Andy said quietly but didn´t really know what to say next so she just jumped into what was on her mind

¨Grandma, I’m really sorry that the press got wind about me and that I embarrassed you but I couldn´t let Steven hurt Miranda or me and, for that, I’m not sorry¨ Andy finished and looked into her glass. It was a really good beer

¨Andrea, I am the one that needs to apologize. I judged your actions without taking into account that security can´t really be ensured if they get taken down and you´re left to your own devices. You are a truly brave woman and I am glad you could come out of that situation even if it got you a slightly black eye¨ Clarisse said with tears in her eyes and grabbed her granddaughter´s hand to squeeze ¨I should´ve acted as your grandmother and not as the Queen but I was simply too startled by the situation¨

¨Well you don´t really have practice with being simply my grandmother…¨Andy said with a few tears falling down her face

¨I will always regret that fact my sweet one and I wish I´d been there for you. I will try my best to earn the title of grandmother¨ Clarisse said earning her a tight hug from Andrea who was crying by now

¨Well, you might as well practice now since I have to earn the title of being a Princess¨ Andy said with determination on her eyes

¨Have you reached a decision? ¨ Clarisse stared shocked at her

¨I´ve had a lot to think about and a lot of help in the matter¨ Andy started before adding ¨I want to honor my roots and to make you proud but I will not make the formal decision until I have spoken with Miranda and the twins¨

¨Oh dear, you have made me proud the moment you were born¨ Clarisse hugged her again before continuing and coming clean to her granddaughter

¨Andrea, last night I went to ask Miranda if she was responsible about the leak of information¨ she said but cut Andrea when she was about to start talking

¨We have come to the realization that the Deveruox family is trying to make their way to the throne by making our family seem irresponsible and reckless. Along with Miranda´s friend Elise we have information regarding Nicholas Deveruox having been at the restaurant¨ she continued ¨I am not going to let them make this family look like fools¨

¨Grandma, what are you planning? ¨ Andy asked clearly angry about the development

¨We are holding dinner tomorrow evening here to welcome the parliament members and I wanted to present you as my granddaughter regardless of your decision and I toke the liberty of inviting Miranda and the twins if you were amicable¨ Clarisse finished staring at her astonished granddaughter. She was confused as to why she had tears pouring down her eyes but was surprised when she was engulfed in a tight hug and respond to hold Andrea just as tight

Once they parted the Queen simply said ¨Go ask your family officially if they would like to be presented as such and we can start working on table manners and look at different dresses¨

That´s the moment Andy hugged her grandmother and rushed to ask Mathew to take her to the townhouse


	32. 32

Miranda had been reviewing the book in her study since Elise had left and her girls had decided to go play with their video games.

She had been so concentrated with editing that she jumped when she heard the doorbell and was greatly surprised to see her girlfriend with a blinding smile that made her smile as well

¨Andrea!!¨ she said hugging the younger woman and kissing her fondly and tugging her inside

¨Hello my love, may we speak for a minute?¨ Andrea asked while linking their fingers and was led to the study ¨Oh, i´m sorry, I didn´t know you were working. I could come back later or let you finish your work¨ she added at the sight of the book on the desk

¨No darling, I can do that at any other time¨ Miranda said leading her to the sofa ¨what did you want to speak about?¨

¨Grandma said she´d invited you to tomorrow´s diner, why didn´t you tell me?¨ Andrea asked softly

¨It was your invitation to give darling, I didn´t want to go without your invitation¨ Miranda said softly but was highly shocked when Andrea kissed her deeply making her loose all train of thoughts

¨Would you like to join me as my girlfriend along with the twins? As a family¨ Andrea asked softly when leaning back

¨I would love to darling but we should ask the girls if they want to. I should go get them¨ Miranda said but was stopped by Andy holding her hand tightly

¨I need to ask you something else my love, before you get the girls and I can ask both things to them as well¨ Andrea said waiting until Miranda sat back down 

¨I know we have been dating for a short while…¨ Andy started making Miranda frown ¨and I know that my situation can change things for us. I am in love with you and I love the twins but I´ve also gotten to love my Country¨

Miranda started to tear up, she knew where this was going but, sadly, Andrea thought she was upsetting her girlfriend

¨Miranda, I know this can be difficult. I know you´ve spoken with Mary and what she said to you¨ she kept going and Miranda went rigid at that second at the thought that the Latina had told Andrea everything

¨What did she tell you?¨ she asked her girlfriend with a tight voice

¨She told me that she tried to make sure you knew that, should I accept the throne, we can make this work even if it means travelling constantly so you keep your job and the girls stay at their school. And I just want you to know that she´s right. I love you and I would do anything if it means we can have a family; hell…I would even decline the throne and stay here if you don´t wish to have a distant relationship¨ Andrea had started tearing up at Miranda´s silence and unbelieving look.

¨That´s all she said?¨ Miranda asked surprised shocking Andrea

¨Seriously?!? I bear my heart to you and all you take from it is what my sister told me of your chat?¨ Andrea said getting upset and tried to let go of Miranda´s hand but was stopped

¨No, please my love! Hear me out!¨ Miranda said desperately. She needed Andrea to listen

¨What?¨the young woman said softly and a bit upset

¨I was simply glad that she left my own things for me to say to you¨ Miranda said smiling and tearing up which made Andrea look up instantly remembering what her sissy had said ¨She will be the one to decide when to tell you. It is nothing to be concerned about ok? ¨

¨I´m in love with you and my girls adore you and your family, even if they haven´t met your crazy ass sissy…¨ Miranda started again making Andrea laugh softly breaking instantly the tension in the room ¨I have never felt like this with anyone nor have I had a partner who included my bobbsies to the deal. None of us want to lose you. I tell you what; I will get the girls here. I believe we all need to have this talk¨ she said kissing her beautiful Princess before leaving to get the twins.

Andy didn´t have to think about what to do or say since she found herself engulf in a thigh hug by the twins

¨Hello little loves, how are you sweeties??¨ Andy asked both girls hugging them and kissing their heads. She felt like breathing and with those two in her arms. She didn´t want to lose them.

¨We missed you Andy¨ Cassidy said

¨Yeah we were playing but mom said we needed to talk about something¨ Caroline said going straight to the point

¨bobbsies why don´t you sit here with us?¨ Miranda said while sitting back in her own place and allowing both of them to sit in the coffee table in front of them ¨Darlings, this is an intervention for Andrea¨

¨Oh, alright¨ they both said and sat straight and with serious faces ¨What are we intervening? ¨

Andy was shocked but chuckled at them letting Miranda lead the talk

¨Andrea here has told me that she would accept having a distant relationship with me or even decline the throne if I only wish to be with her and keep my job and for you to keep going to your schools and your friends¨

Miranda started shocking Andy at giving the girls the whole matter at hand but continued listening

¨Now, I believe we have spoken about this and I will answer my part on this matter which is¨ she kept going while looking straight to Andrea ¨I would follow you wherever it has to be if my job is what we´re taking into account and not my girls¨

Andy had tears in her eyes and looked at the twins who were smiling with eyes shining brightly at them

Cassidy was the first to answer ¨Andy we had asked mom to let us have you in our lives no matter what happened…¨

¨And no matter where it has to be because we want out family to be together …¨ Caroline finished

Andy hugged them tightly and had to make sure they knew what they were saying

¨Darlings, this would mean leaving your school, friends and moving to another country and with a lot more learning for you both than simply going to school¨ Andrea told them staring at them

¨we know and we don´t really have friends…¨ Caroline said but it was Cassidy who got her crying from joy

¨and our family means more for us than our school and mean friends¨

Miranda had been silently crying and smiling like crazy but felt the need to add ¨this is all them darling¨

They hugged Andy as a family and held them ¨This means so much my loves, how are you three real?¨

The three Priestly looked at each other after leaving the hug and said in sink ¨We´re simply awesome¨ which made them all laugh.

¨Ok then, would you three like to come with me to dinner tomorrow night as my family as future Queen?¨ Andrea finished

¨Of course we´ll go¨ Cassidy simply answered for the three of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry i´ve taken so long but i´m sure you´re aware it´s quite difficult right now
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts 
> 
> Enjoy!!! :D


	33. 33

It was Monday morning and Andrea would´ve loved to have stayed at Miranda´s house with her family the night before but she´d been summoned for more Princess classes to learn how to handle tonight´s diner with the whole parliament members and their families

She felt relieved that her own family had assured her they would support her and go with her so she could respect and honor her family duties and enjoy building a family with all of them together.

¨Andrea, you´re not even trying¨ Clarisse said. It´d been ten minutes of them sat at the table

¨What do you mean I’m not even trying!? I´m tied to a chair with a cloth thingy, how am I supposed to have dinner like this! ¨ Andrea said making Charlotte chuckle while sitting at the side of the queen who was looking through some news papers while Andrea sat tied up to a chair in front of a set of plates, forks, knives and spoons.

¨First of all that is a satin scarf darling and you are simply being taught on how to sit properly¨ Clarisse said hiding a smirk by putting one of the papers in front of her face. Her granddaughter had been like that for a good two hour and it had been highly amusing

¨So what? I´m having this put tonight?¨

¨Don´t be ridiculous, now keep on with the lecture¨ Clarisse finished chuckling while turning to Charlotte

¨Is everything set up for tonight?¨

¨Yes it is your majesty. The guests should be arriving in three hours¨ Charlotte informed

¨Very well, we are to get ready then. Andrea your dress is already in your room¨ Clarisse said before adding ¨When have you told Miranda and the girls to get here?¨

¨They will be arriving in two hours since Miranda wanted to make sure I look presentable¨ Andy said making them all laugh. They all knew that Andrea loved the fact that her girlfriend enjoyed extremely being in charge of the future Queen´s image.

¨Very well, let us go get ready then. Charlotte.¨ Clarisse said while motioning for the other woman to follow her out the room hiding a smirk

¨Wait!! Grandma!! You have to untie me!!¨ Andy started loudly while staring at the women that were leaving ¨Grandma!! Charlotte!!¨ she said again but merely groaned when she heard both women close the door and them laughing at her.

After a few minutes struggling she had been freed by Charlotte who earned herself a little slap on the arm that made her laugh again. She lead the younger woman to help her with her dress.

They had chosen a dress along with Nigel who´d picked out a cerulean lovely dress with a V neck yet discreet that flowed beautifully along with black high heels that she was scared shitless of since she was terribly clumsy.

Out of nowhere the doors to her room opened showing the twins with beautiful white and gold dresses accompanied with flats along with Miranda right behind them with a Dolce & Gabbana black cross back strap dress with black high heel Prada shoes and her signature hair.

Thankfully for Andy, the girls and Charlotte had been there, so she stopped herself from jumping the woman right there.

¨Hello my loves, you look so beautiful!!¨ Andy said while squatting down to hug each twin before looking up to stare right into Miranda´s eyes letting her love, lust and desire show and said ¨You are gorgeous Miranda¨

¨Andrea, you look beautiful as always my darling¨ Miranda said while walking closer. That´s when the young brunet saw Serena along with Emily and a huge makeup bags making their way in so they would finish getting the Princess ready.

Thankfully after a lot of work since it took longer from the fun they´d had been having and how much they had been laughing. It wasn´t until fifteen to eight that Charlotte informed the guests were to arrive so Andrea was to make her way down along with her family but it was Andy who turned to Serena and Emily ¨You two are more than welcome to stay and enjoy the evening if you´d like. Now shall we my loves?¨ she said while turning to the beautiful twins and woman that held her heart

They all made their way down but were stopped by Clarisse who informed Miranda and the girls to go ahead while she spoke to her granddaughter. The three Priestly made their way with Serena and Emily towards the reception room and started mingling. Even though the twins were the only kids there they were so well behaved that stole the event with their personalities.

After about half an hour they were shocked by a strong sound signaling and a deep voice ¨Presenting Princess Andrea Amelia Renaldy Sachs¨ along with a Andrea making her way down the stairs as regally as if she´d been born doing it. It left everyone in awe and Miranda locking eyes with the love of her life trying to help her feel grounded until Andrea reached the bottom of the stairs waiting since Clarisse was being announce and was making her way towards her granddaughter.

They´d been mingling since Andrea and Clarisse had been making their way through the crow given that the Queen needed to present her granddaughter.

It had been a couple of hours when Andrea and her grandmother could make their way towards the Priestly and their companions. The twins simply hugged Andy who happily returned it while Clarisse made her way to start talking when she was rudely stopped by a fat looking man and a handsome young man

¨Your highness, it´s such a pleasure to see your successor being presented¨ the fat suited man said while Charlotte discreetly tried to tell the Queen their names only to be stopped by Clarisse´s slight raised hand

¨Vizconde, how surprising to see you and your nephew Mr Deveroux given your unanswered invitation¨ Clarisse said strong and coldly but not showing any emotion. The Vizconde was wearing a gray suit with a blue tie making him look sophisticated and had a well tended to beard while, his nephew, was a tall dark haired and slim man wearing a black suit and dark blue tie that made his eyes shine.

¨We would never miss the chance to be in your presence your majesty nor would I personally miss the sight of the beauty of your granddaughter¨ Nicholas said smoothly eyeing Andrea appraisingly. Surprisingly Emily was the one holding Miranda back by the dress discreetly so she wouldn´t kill the man.

¨Thankfully we were prepared this opportunity, we wouldn´t want to have left you nor your nephew unfed for being forgetful¨ Clarisse said coldly

¨That´s is great news your highness, I will surely make the most of your invitation. I would truly enjoy to be given a tour of our grounds in this Country; maybe the Princess would allow me the honor?¨ Nicholas Deveruox asked trying to make his way closer to Andrea and trying to grab her hand but was stopped by the twins stepping in front

¨Excuse me…¨ Cassidy said shocking the adults and making Nicholas jump back slightly not having seen the girls

¨But our Andy is showing us the library¨ Caroline strongly and holding Andrea´s hand.

¨We do not share her time¨ Cassidy kept going while taking hold of Andrea´s other hand

¨May we go now mommy?¨ Caroline turned to Miranda who was having an enormous hard time to keep her proud smirk hidden so she simply nodded and locked eyes with Clarisse who appeared to be having the same problem at trying to keep her stony face.

¨ I´m sure someone else would enjoy to give you a tour. Now if you excuse me¨ Andrea said with stony eyes before looking down, putting a hand on each twin´s shoulder making ¨Well my loves, what are we waiting for?¨ Andrea simply beamed at them while leading them out of the room

At the sight of the Princess and the twins leaving Nicholas´s face turned slightly shocked at his uncle who looked just as shocked but schooled his features better than the younger man

The night proceeded smoothly until they were sat at the large table together after enjoying the Genovia´s anthem being sung to them by the lovely voice of Prime Minister Motaz. Andrea had been trying to make the best of the night avoiding Nicholas´s attempt at conversation and gripping her girlfriend´s hand under the table

¨So, your highness, what is your idea for the future of our country?¨ Mabrey asked loudly enough that every other conversation was stopped

¨That is a great question Vizconde. My granddaughter Andrea is more than prepared to follow through since she´s showed strength and dedication towards our lovely country¨ Clarisse answered strong and with well disguised disgust behind a lovely smile

¨Do you truly believe that being involved in a physical fight at a restaurant would make her worthy and not a threat? ¨ Mabrey asked narrowing his eyes slightly shocking everybody at the table

¨Well Vizconde, I believe defending my family from an armed man makes me more than worthy to defend the well being of our country¨ Andrea shocked everyone including her own grandmother who looked proudly at her

¨Do you think handling yourself as a barbaric will make a good impression? I am sure the honorable members of our parliament would disagree with such public show¨ Mabrey snickered while making eye contact with some parliament members who stared unsure

¨I understand your reasoning but I am sure the parliament members can think for themselves without being spoken for. I am sure the reason for my need to defend my family after my security was disabled can be enough for them to make them aware of my strength¨ Andrea fired back with a sunny smile making eye contact with said members only to have other members enquire about the events and showed to be impressed with the events

Upon realizing his uncle was being bested Nicholas decided to play dirty ¨I´m sorry princess but I was unaware you had a family given that we have not been introduced. Is there a possible King consort we are not being presented to? ¨ He ended shocking Andy into silence. How was she to present Miranda and the twins? They had not spoken so far about their relationship

¨There is no reason to bring my granddaughter’s personal life into this discussion and also, don´t you think it´s most important we celebrate this lovely night before our annual ball?¨ Clarisse said dismissing the annoying young man and earning a cheer from the prime minister Motaz which made the rest of the table join and continue the rest of the night without any further questioning

Andrea and Miranda found themselves reassured since Minister Motaz and his wife turned to each other before turning and winking at them. It instantly made both woman smile at them and nod in thanks to the couple who was proving to have their back

Given that Miranda and the twins were always at her side they´d been introduced as well but avoiding giving away any extra information so Andrea would be taken into account as a Princess alone first. Thankfully they had agreed to that before the official entrance since both Mabrey and Deveruox had been seen and none of them wanted to give more information than needed.

That night ended without another encounter nor discussion and it actually made Andrea get in speaking terms with every parliament member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely reviews!! I love getting to know what you think! I hope you enjoy and, as i always say, feel free to leave sugestions or ideas!
> 
> XOXO  
PS: I hope all of you stay safe and at home


	34. 34

The following week passed with meeting with each parliament member along with Clarisse who had made sure each of them got to know the future Queen and only six of the ten members had been made aware of Andrea´s relationship.

¨You highness, it has been quite obvious our lovely Princess here has made her family of her own. You have lovely kids your highness, they are quite funny to be around¨ Prime Minister Motaz said smirking at Andrea who blushed but thanked the man

She was so thankful that the minister Jackstone, Lausser, Morton, Shart, Lotten and Motaz were all so lovely and interesting men to get to know. Most had shown respect and interest in her life story but a couple of them were simply disgusting.

Andy was truly happy that she was having so much time to enjoy her girlfriend and the twins. They had even had Andy´s friends along so that they could have dinner and a play date; it had turned out that Mary had hit it off straight away with the twins

_Flashback_

_¨Andrea tell your sister to stop making my girls go crazy!¨ Miranda said while chuckling at the new sight of her girls running and laughing. They were on the townhouse garden and Mary had been making the girls run crazy to try and get the football from her_

_¨I will not, she´s draining all her energy! And besides it doesn´t seem like they are having a bad time¨ Andy said chuckling since the twins had been running after her sissy to try and get the ball from her. It was great to see Mary so happy with her family and so invested in connecting with them_

_¨They´re going to sleep for five days straight¨ Elise said next to them laughing when the twins tackled the Latina and Patricia started slobbering over the three of them and making the other woman laugh at them_

_They had been enjoying the weekend at the townhouse along with Helen, her husband and little Mathew who had left a couple of hours ago since it was passed his bed time _

_¨Caroline, Cassidy¨ Miranda said softly while smiling at the twins who went straight to her ¨Go on and have a shower so you can get to bed sweeties _

_The twins would´ve argued if not for the fact that they were truly tired_

_¨Ok mom¨ they both said while hugging Mary tightly and kissing every adult´s cheek before going to their bedrooms_

_¨Sorry Miranda; I lost track of time. I should get going. I hadn´t realized it was so late¨ Mary said while chuckling and brushing a sweaty lock from her hair _

_¨That was not even fair M, those two didn´t stand a chance¨ Andy told her heart´s sister laughing and making the other adults laugh _

_¨You are staying here Maria, don´t worry but those two needed to get ready for bed¨ Miranda said chuckling at the woman. She was amazed how much Andrea´s family had complemented her own and would gladly accept that it had made her take a different look into her own priorities _

_¨I..uhm…ok¨ Mary said unsurely looking into Andy´s eyes_

_¨You are little one, we´ve been over this already, go take a bath you douche bag! ¨ Andy told the older Latina while laughing at the roll of her eyes_

_¨I´m older than you, you know?¨ Mary said with a smirk and raised eyebrow_

_¨And I´m cleaner than you¨ Andy said laughing _

_¨True¨ Mary said making them laugh even harder_

_¨Elise will you stay as well? Mary you already know the way, i´ll get you a change of clothes¨ Miranda said softly_

_¨Are you sure? I don´t want to impose¨ Mary said but surrendered at Miranda´s stare and rose her hands before walking into the house after petting Patricia _

_Once inside the bedroom she got her things out of her backpack and was taking her medication deep in thought. Mary jumped slightly at Miranda´s voice_

_¨Hey, I have a change of clothe. We thought maybe you hadn´t brought one¨ Miranda said while entering since the door was open_

_¨Shit, sorry, I was in my own head¨ Mary said chuckling with a hand to her heart and dropping her closed dressing case_

_¨That´s ok, here´s a change of clothe. I wanted to thank you actually¨ Miranda said making the other woman look back confused _

_¨What for?¨ _

_¨You actually left my own things for me to say and not everybody would´ve respected that¨ Miranda said softly. It took Mary a little while to realize what the older woman was talking about_

_¨I just want my family´s happiness Miranda, there´s no need to thank me but you´re welcome. Are you feeling better?¨ Mary said smiling softly _

_¨Yes, i´ve never been so happy and our talk helped me make the final decision¨ Miranda whispered softly but smiling _

_¨Does this mean I need to save money to go to Europe in the near future?¨ Mary chuckled at Miranda´s eye roll _

_¨Don´t be absurd Maria…¨ Miranda started and chuckled at the confused look on the latina´s face before continuing ¨I would pay for your ticket¨ she finished laughing_

_That´s how Andy found them once she entered the room ¨Hey there? Why haven´t you bath yet? It smells like a wet dog here¨ she said making them laugh harder_

_¨I can´t help the smell that follows you around little A¨ Mary smirked at her sissy who rolled her eyes but smiled at the sight of Miranda brushing a few tears from laughing. _

_¨You two are a show on your own¨ Miranda said and chuckled as both young women smirked at each other before bowing a bit and chuckled _

_After a short chat about the next day they all retired knowing the next day was busy for most of them._

_End of flashback_

Andy jumped at the sound of someone clearing his throat. She hadn´t heard Joe making his way into the room

¨For Christ´s sake Joe! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?¨ Andy said with a hand to her heart

¨I apologize Princess¨ Joe said trying to hide a chuckle ¨Mr Deveroux is asking for an audience with you¨ he continued

¨Was he scheduled? Where´s grandma?¨ Andy asked confused. She hadn´t had a meeting without her grandmother and it shocked her since she didn´t really want to have a meeting with Nicholas on her own. Something about the man gave her the chills

¨She had a meeting with Spain. She should be back in 30 minutes¨ Joe said dutifully

¨Very well then, I guess I don´t have another option. Could you please let him into the library for the meeting? We will be having coffee there ¨ Andy said with resignation in her voice. She really didn´t want to meet with Nicholas but it was part of her obligations

¨Of course Princess¨ Joe said while making his way to the door before turning back to her again and adding ¨I´ll be near, do not worry¨

Andy went to the library while sending out an S.O.S text to her sissy and sat on the chair behind the desk; she was not going to let him be nearer than what was necessary.

The door opened to have Joe and Nicholas go in together

¨Thank you Joe. Could we get a coffee please? And please let Mary know where to go once she arrives¨ Andrea said softly while looking up with a fake smile which got a nod from Joe before leaving

¨It´s a surprise to have you here Mr Deveroux given that we hadn´t schedule a meeting¨ Andy finished softly not liking the fact that she had to speak to him on her own. She didn´t like the man and hoped her sissy understood what she meant

¨Well Princess I believe we weren´t introduced properly and i´m here to request a tour of the gardens. I thought it would be a good time to get to know you and get to know each other¨ Nicholas said smiling

Andrea had to give it to the man, he was good looking, but his attitude gave away he was not being sincere.

¨Oh¨ Andy said as if shocked but continued as if bored ¨And you thought that coming unannounced would suddenly mean I have the time to spare?¨ she finished a bit harsh shocking him. It was not usual for women not to be charmed but he recovered quickly

¨Oh no, I´m sure you are more than busy Princess, I was actually hopping to be giving you an excuse to take time for yourself¨ Nicholas smiled softly trying to sound sincere

¨I thank you Mr. Deveruox but I have my family to give me an excuse for that. I apologize but, as I said, I will not be able to give you a tour. I could, however, arrange for someone else¨ Andrea said while standing from the chair and started calling out to Joe but was stopped by Nicholas

¨That won´t be necessary Princess¨ He said making his way around the desk trying to get near her making Andy uncomfortable while he continued ¨I can wait for a tour of the fields with you, I´m sure those little girls won´t mind a bit¨

¨ I would, so I repeat, I´m unable to. Is there anything else Mr. Deveruox?¨ Andy said trying to get away but realized the desk had a statue right next its right side which stopped her from getting farther away

¨I think we should at least get past the last name stance don´t you princess?¨ Nicholas said getting way too close to her  
¨No we haven´t and you better step away from me, I do not appreciate being cornered¨ Andy said hopping to sound hard but she was highly uncomfortable and nervous. This man gave her the bad vibes; he may be good looking but his eyes were cold and soulless

¨You really believe that this act will get you to the crown? They would never let a butch take the throne, I´m your best option¨ Nicholas said smugly as if privy of unknown information

¨What are you implying Mr. Deveruox?¨ Andy said narrowing her eyes at him and feeling her anger burn deep in her chest

¨Simple, you want your girlfriend and I want the throne. I thought you to be smarter really¨ Nicholas said while trying to get closer to her

¨You are delusional to think I’d agree to such a thing!¨ Andy said strongly and angry. She´d rather die before it came to that

¨Really you could just step down and we wouldn´t be having this conversation. Think about it Andrea; don´t you want to have time with your family?¨ Nicholas said smugly and darkly

¨Why are you wasting my time? I will not step down, I will never accept whatever you offer me and I will always have time for my family which includes my country¨ Andrea said strongly but was left speechless and frozen in place by the man´s next words and implications

¨I´m simply being nice by offering first¨ Nicholas said smugly but was surprised enough to jump back as the door slammed open.

He was confused to see a brunet he´d never seen in scrubs walk in calmly as if the door had not just slammed shut after hitting the wall from the brute force it was open with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -.-.-.-.-.-.-
> 
> What´d you think will happend???  
Thoughts???  
Any errors are mine
> 
> ENJOY XOXO


	35. 35

¨Why hello there…¨ the brunet said with a sweet voice but kept walking with strong steps towards him with cold brownish-green eyes

¨Uhm… I … You… Hello ¨Nicholas said while walking backwards. His heart beating loudly resounding in his ears though he tried to take back some control over the situation ¨This is a private conversation, it´s highly rude of you to walk in like this!¨

¨You want to know what´s rude here Mr. Deveruox?¨ Mary said lowly while still walking towards him. She´d accomplished getting him away from Andy and made him cower away from her towards the window behind the desk

Andy felt relief wash over her once her sissy walked in, mostly since Joe walked right in after he heard the door shut with so much force; What she had not expected was her sister´s cold, murderous and terrifying angry stare. She´d never seen the woman like this _¨Fuck, this is scary¨ _she thought

For his part Joe had prepared himself to have Nicholas being put in his place by Andrea yet he was watching this supposed Mary having cornered the man with just her sight. He was concerned things would get out of hand so he called for back-up calmly and walked closer slowly

¨I…uhm…how do you know who I am? Uhm¨ Nicholas stuttered but finally got the question ¨What is?¨

¨Your presence; now get out of here¨ Mary came to stand a foot away from him

¨Who the hell do you think you are!? You have no idea who you´re talking to you little shit¨ Nicholas said trying to sound tough and gave a step towards the brunet.

Giving him a side smile and narrowing her eyes Mary simply took the final step towards him leaving them face to face. She was glad to see him try and step back

¨I can tell you I will turn into your biggest nightmare Nicholas¨

¨I´m not afraid of you¨ Nicholas said trying to push her yet Mary´s body didn´t even move but simply made the woman smile at him evilly and give a little chuckle

¨Do that again… I dare you¨ Mary said lowly at him who stared wide eyed. He´d really put a lot of strength when trying to push her

At his lack of response Maria finally said ¨Get out of here boy¨ with a snarl making him cower back

Nicholas didn´t know what possessed him but he simply nodded and, before looking back to Andrea who was standing with an angry stare towards him, he left almost running.

The room fell silent for a few minutes after the man had left until Joe broke It ¨Princess, are you alright?¨

Andy simply closed her eyes and a shaking breath before opening her eyes and nodding softly

¨Madam? Are you alright?¨ Joe asked Mary who turned to him with a more relaxed stance

¨I am, thank you sir; Thank you for letting me know my way here and I apologize for the door, I hope I didn´t break it. Please call me Mary¨ Mary said softly making Joe give a side smile; he liked the fact that the Princess had such a protective friend

¨Any time madam¨ Joe said while leaving the room and leaving the girls to talk

¨Thank you¨ Andy said softly but had a few tears running down her eyes

¨Any time; You ok? ¨ Mary said repeating what Joe said and got closer to hug her sister. She´d gotten closer to the door and heard everything since it had been left ajar

¨I can´t believe this just happened. I need to talk to grandma¨ Andy said while they made their way towards the couch before adding ¨That was quite the entrance¨ smirking at her sister which had them laughing hard enough to decompress the stress the situation had given them.

¨Are you ok? Andy asked worriedly making her sissy stare blankly

¨Yes, why?

¨You´re shaking more than usual and I’d never seen you stare at anyone like that¨ Andy said softly and a bit scared for her sister

¨I…Uhm… I lost my dressing case¨ Mary said lowly worrying Andy whose eyes widened

¨Are you taking…¨ Andy started getting worried instantly. She knew her sister needed to take her meds to sleep and not get depressed

¨Yes!¨ Mary said fast but took a shaking breath before continuing ¨But I had my sleeping pills there and i´m going crazy Andrea. I need to sleep¨ Mary continuing with her eyes full of unshed tears

¨Sweetie, how can I help you? We could go to a doctor¨ Andy said getting closer

¨I know and I’ve schedule a meeting with one but I also have my sisterhood ring and a really important necklace there. It´s what upsets me the most; I´ve checked everywhere on my apartment and job¨

¨I’m sorry sissy! I know you´ll find it just keep trying to remember the places you´ve been before losing it; I’d like to go with you to the doctor ok?¨ Andy said after a few minutes. She knew that ring had been made from the woman´s grandfather´s ring for her and her two older sisters after he died. It was her way to feeling close to her home

¨I got so angry when I heard him talking to you like that; I´m truly glad I got here on time so you wouldn’t hit him and i´m glad I didn´t kill him; I don´t know how you stood so patiently¨ Mary said chuckling trying to divert their talk

¨I would like to know that myself actually Maria¨ Clarisse said softly which had them standing up straight and blush as if they´d stolen cookies out of the jar

¨Uhm… I´m sorry your honor, I… It´s nice to meet you¨ Mary said blushing and rubbing the back of her neck but was surprised by the hug the older woman gave her

¨It´s a pleasure dear, I´m thankful my sweet granddaughter has someone so protective¨ Clarisse said before turning to Andy to get an explanation

¨I´ll be leaving, I need to go cover my colleague´s shift since he allowed me to come here so fast¨ the brunet said softly while leaving them so they could speak without worries

¨What happened dear? What did he said to make you two so upset and for the wall next to the door have a hole where the handle is supposed to be?¨ Clarisse asked without any preamble

¨Uhm, grandma, I think he´s planning something. He said that since they´d never allow a butch take the throne so he said he was being nice by asking me first to get together so I get my girlfriend and get him the throne¨ Andy said shaking her head unbelievingly

¨God, I didn´t expect them to stoop so low. We shall keep our eyes open sweetie¨ Clarisse started but got curious ¨Did you take the deal?¨

¨NO!!¨ Andrea stood shocked at the Queen ¨As I told him; I will always be with my family which includes my Country!¨ she finished with hard and determined eyes

After a few seconds Clarisse stood up with a proud smile and went to her secret spot to get wine and handed her granddaughter a glass before telling her

¨To our family and Genovia´s future Queen my darling girl¨ the Queen said proudly at her successor while lifting the glass for the Princess to join in the cheers

¨To our family and our Country your Majesty¨ Andy said proudly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??  
I hope you don´t mind me including this subject; I thought it´d make things more interesting  
I hope i didn´t make anyone upset  
Please enjoy and thank you so much for every single review! It motivates me to keep going!  
Keep safe and know i´d love to hear your thought and any ideas you may have!!


	36. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to thank the beautiful reviews you´ve all left!! I am more than thankful since i´m no writter; quite the opposite from it actually.  
I happy it´s coming together alright and i can´t explain how much fun i´m having with this 
> 
> Any errors are mine and, again, i do not own DWP nor PD
> 
> Enjoy  
XOXO

Miranda´s point of view

It´d been a truly stressful day for Miranda and she simply longed to get home and be finished with it. The only thing that´d kept her from firing every single editing employee had been Andrea´s thoughtful flower and the beautiful hand written card the woman had sent.

She´d never felt so cherished, desired and loved and she had been truly in tears by the young woman´s words. She knew Andrea was it for her and yet she was overjoyed since she could truly say she´d chose the woman every day

_¨The feeling of loneliness has the heart of every human been searching their heart´s desire at every corner of the world.  
Every day in life ends up being the passing day that proves to you that piece is missing; _

_Is every day truly meaningful when we are passing it as normal and automatic?_

_Is it true we may never find that missing puzzle piece?_

_ It is truly startling and shocking the way life proves those willing to see what they watched without truly seeing and heard without really listening; it comes crushing into you and only the bravest decide to answer it´s call_

_Am I truly willing to see and listen? Am I truly willing to chase? Have I truly realized what life wanted for me? _

_It is only when those questions have the same answer which arrives to your brain and settles as if a flame in your heart roars wildly leaving only warmth one never thought possible._

_Only when my answer turned out to arrive that I dared to breathe deep enough as a new born who finds themselves into a world of opportunities _

_You…You…You_

_Do I dare to see and listen? Am I willing to chase? Have I truly realized what life wanted for me?_

_Yes… Yes… Yes_

_I love you Miranda_

_Yours A¨_

Miranda re read the words not even realizing a few tears had fallen and a huge smile made it´s way to her face.

She´d been so inside her head that she failed to see Michelle walk inside of her office with the layouts she´d asked for.

¨I apologize Miranda but here I have what you asked for¨ Michelle had started to feel more at ease with the older woman after having seen her boss´s human side.

Miranda simply nodded before asking softly with a raised eyebrow ¨Where´s my 2 pm meeting? Did he died or something? ¨

¨I have tried to phone Mr. Thompson’s assistant but got no response; Also I have checked the messages for the third time in case they had an issue when making their way here but found nothing Miranda¨ Michelle said with confidence

¨That´s all¨ Miranda said with an eye roll while staring at the layouts in front of her with disgust before thinking to herself _¨Do they have brain cells? Why would they send this! It´s horrid!¨ _

It was 2:30 pm when Miranda´s office door open without warning making her look up with a glare that only grew once she saw Christian Thompson walk in as if he´d not arrived late to their meeting

¨Good afternoon Miranda, you look lovely¨ Christian said with a flirty smile that made the older woman raise an eyebrow that turn into a frown when he sat down on the chair in front of Miranda´s desk without permission

¨It would´ve been better to see you when you were schedule Christian, I´d fail to know you´d never learned how the hours work¨ Miranda said pursing her lips; she found him rude, arrogant and narrow minded

¨I guess I should apologize for my tardiness¨ Christian said smugly showing he was less than sorry ¨Now, back to business…¨ he started but was stopped by a raised hand from Miranda

¨As you can see I´m busy; you scheduled a meeting at a specific time and you lost it¨ the editor said and stopped the man´s attempt to interrupt with another raised hand before continuing

¨Until you learn to respect the hours you have your meeting at we are not having one. Now, I´m a busy woman. That´s all¨ Miranda finished before turning back to her work

¨What!? I will not be scheduling another meeting with you Miranda! ¨ the man said frowning and glaring at the editor ¨You promised to give my designs in the magazine! I am not leaving until you do¨ he finished while standing up and putting his hands onto the desk while leaning closer

¨I never, as you said, promise to do anything; I did however said I would give you a meeting and a possible run through¨ Miranda said with confidence and pursed lips knowing it was what she´d said to the man at the last Gala to get him out of her sight

¨But…!¨ Christian started unsure of what to say

¨But you have fail to respect the first of those and as you are aware I find tardiness to be highly disrespectful; now you´re excused Mr. Thompson¨ the editor finished with a low voice

¨I…¨ Christian started making the older woman raise an eyebrow ¨Mr Ravitz will know about this! He will be very displeased with this decision¨

This made both of Miranda´s eyebrows go so high they almost got lost in her hairline and she found herself trying to stop herself from laughing at the stupid man

¨Is he now? I had no idea he made decisions for my magazine Mr. Thompson¨ she said while standing up making the man feel uncomfortable.

¨He will get me on Runway either here or on France! I was acting nicely at choosing US Runway but you leave me no choice but to choose French Runway!¨ Christian said fuming at the woman´s face; it almost seemed that the editor was enjoying herself

¨Well then, give my regards to Jacquelyn. That´s all¨ Miranda said and sat down while leaning back on the chair

Christian didn´t know what to do; he thought the woman would hate French Runway to be named. He knew the editor hated Jacquelyn ¨ Mr. Ravitz will know about this¨ he said finally before turning to leave outraged. He was getting the man to give him what he wanted and hated hearing Miranda´s last words

¨Good luck finding him Mr. Thompson¨ Miranda said to the retreating man

She waited for a few minutes to let out the chuckling that had been begging to be let out while she thought to herself _¨Oh god, he´s such an idiot¨_ making her chuckles turn into a full on laughter that surprised her assistants who simply shrugged and continued working


	37. 37

The next day found Miranda taking a surprising day off and had let her darling girls skip school to enjoy them.

It was shocking even for Runway itself since Nigel had been the one chosen to replace her. Even though Miranda had only made this passed as a simple vacation day, deep down, she wanted to get Nigel acquaintance with the necessary responsibilities so he was ready to get Men Runway running.

She was not going to leave her magazine to just anyone and she´d hope for it to be Emily; that´s why she´d been arranging meetings with the girl who had been showing up twice a week at her office since she´d been reestablished at work but sent her to editing.

Miranda knew Nigel would help shape the girl into her successor while he did her own work and prepared for what him the following year had in store for him

_Flashback_

_¨Miranda… I … Are you sure?¨ Nigel said shocked and unbelievingly_

_¨Nigel, you´re ready and Clarisse has agreed to it whole heartily; Besides, Emily need to understand what will be expected of her and I know for a fact she´d be successful. She only needs to get her eating under control which I need you and Serena to help make her understand.¨ Miranda said softly_

_¨I understand Miranda, I´m just… well, sad…¨ Nigel said softly with sorrow in his eyes confusing the white haired editor_

_¨What do you mean? I thought it was your dream being Editor in Chief my friend; I thought Men´s Runway would make you happy, have you changed your mind?¨ Miranda said worriedly_

_¨NO!¨ Nigel said fast but took a breath before continuing ¨I´m just sad to not have you here. I know it will be something better for you once you leave with Andrea. I will do whatever it takes for Emily to be up to the challenge and help her with her eating habits; Serena has already taken it upon herself to help her and she has actually gained enough weight to reach a healthy weight and has also convinced Emily to go to a specialist¨ he finished_

_¨Nigel, I will miss you the most my dear friend but I would never be away enough to forget about neither you nor US Runway¨ Miranda said looking fondly at him_

_¨It looks good on you, you know¨ Nigel said softly brushing a lone tear away from his cheek_

_¨What does?¨ she asked confused_

_¨Happiness my dear; It looks amazing in you and the beautiful twins¨ Nigel finished making her tear up_

_¨Well my friend I believe you have work to do and an Editor to shape, off you go¨ Miranda said smiling yet with her business voice_

_¨I do¨ Nigel stood up and reached the door before turning to his friend and saying ¨Miranda…?¨_

_Only when Miranda looked up at him from her computer he finished_

_¨That´s all¨ Nigel said chuckling leaving a laughing Miranda behind_

_End of flashback_

Thankfully Elise had decided to enjoy her time with her goddaughters and her best friend; she was so happy that her friend had decided to take a day off and enjoy her girls. It showed just how much the Princess´s presence changed the editor for the better

¨Bobbsies, why don´t you set whichever game you wish to play while Elise and I make some snacks?¨ Miranda said while kissing her girls heads before they rushed towards the living room. They were extremely happy at the chance of having her mother and godmother to themselves

¨I´m proud of you Mira¨ Elise told her friend while she got some coffee for them and juice for the girls

¨I don´t know why i´d never done this before; I love my girls but now it´s as if I can´t wait one minute without enjoying them¨ Miranda said with a big and bright smile ¨I´m happy Elise, I´ve never felt so happy¨

¨Well my dear friend, there´s a first for everything and this is a completely worth first time to have¨ Elise gave Miranda a side hug before they both went to join the twins

Meanwhile at the consulate Clarisse and Andrea had been arranging the details for the Annual Ball

¨Don´t you think it´s a bit much grandma?¨ Andy asked chuckling at her grandmother

¨Of course not darling! We need to make sure we have entertainment or else we´ll have to be conversing with every single person and trust me, you don´t want that¨ Clarisse said making Charlotte laugh

¨I will be personally arranging the band and make sure the ballroom is set for the amount of people you highness¨ Charlotte said while taking notes and speaking into her earpiece

¨Grandma, do you think I should introduce Miranda as my girlfriend? I don´t want to make them feel excluded or have the three of them think I'm ashamed of them but I don´t know how to approach this¨ Andy said softly

¨Sweetie, there are no rules in Genovia about same sex couples but I cannot assure you as to how the parliament would react. I do, however, think there would not be a problem with them since they were really glad to be in their company at the diner¨ Clarisse said smiling softly

¨Princess, if I may¨ Charlotte started talking and waited until both royals made eye contact with her which made her blush a little ¨Word has indeed gone out about a possible relationship with Ms Priestly mostly because what was spoken during the diner. The parliament has made known they would revise the subject once you make the announcement of accepting the throne officially¨ she ended

¨Do you believe there would be a problem when they decide to ¨revise¨ the subject?¨ Andy was a bit scared about her relationship. She knew she´d be required to give heirs to the throne but she was not losing her family

¨Amelia, this will be a subject that has never been taken into account in Genovia. It will be something we will need to fight for but I'll be right next to you every step.

¨Thank you grandma!¨ Andy hugged her tightly but the moment was cut short by her own phone ringing. Looking at it she frowned ¨That´s weird…¨

¨What is darling?¨

¨It´s Mary…¨ Andy said. It was strange since the woman was at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can´t help myself!  
Thoughts?
> 
> XOXO


	38. 38

Elise and Miranda had been relaxing with the girls while playing a game of cards when the door bell rang

¨Do not think about cheating! I´ll go see who it is¨ Miranda said chuckling at the girls and her friend and was surprised to see Mary at the door

¨Oh hi, come on in, is everything alright?¨ Miranda asked

¨Hey, I'm so sorry, everything´s ok but I forgot my dressing case on the bedroom. Or at least I hope I did¨ Mary said shaking her head a bit ashamed

¨Oh, that´s alright, come on in so we can check¨ the older woman said while leading her back to the bedroom where said case had fallen next to the bed

¨Thank god, I was starting to get hysterical, I'm sorry I bothered you again¨ Mary said with relief

¨You don´t need to worry, we were simply enjoying ourselves; Would you like to join us?¨ Miranda said softly, she could see the brunet was really desperate to get the dressing case back. She had an idea why but she would never ask her directly

¨I… Miranda it´s your time with the girls, I do not want to take any time from you with them¨ Maria said softly smiling sincerely to the woman

¨Oh, come on, you would never interfere; you´re part of the family!¨ Miranda said while leading her downstairs

Both made their way down the stairs while speaking about their plans for the rest of the day when the sound of screaming and barking resounded on the house making them run towards the noise

The living room was a mess and Patricia was barking madly in front of Elise and Caroline at two men wearing masks and knives on their hands. One of them was closer to the garden´s door while the other one had Cassidy near the other end of the room with a knife towards Patricia

¨Cassidy! Please let her go!¨ Elise was yelling madly

¨Oh god Cassidy!¨ Miranda said stopping shocked at the scene along with Mary who was assessing the different entrances to the room and possible scenarios

¨Step back! Take the dog out of the room or I´ll kill her!¨ The man said lowly while Cassidy had tears streaming down her eyes

¨Ok, ok, please just let my baby go! Elise take Patricia and Caroline out¨ Miranda said desperately and insisted given that the woman didn´t want to go

¨Go ahead, I'm staying to help¨ Mary said softly to Elise while discreetly handing her cell phone and whispering ¨Don´t tie her¨ and earned a nod while leaving

¨What do you want!?¨ Mary asked the men with murderous eyes while standing on a place where she was between the man and his partner

¨This girl is coming with us, you can let the princess know she´ll get her back when she declines publicly. Now move out of the way¨ the man closer to the door said while getting closer to Miranda ¨And if you don´t cooperate her mommy is coming along¨

¨Why are you doing this?! Leave my daughter alone, she has nothing to do with this! Please!¨ Miranda said with tears in her eyes and plain desperation

¨She leaves if you come with us!¨ the man holding Cassidy said strongly putting the knife to the girl´s throat which made Mary intervene and step a little closer

¨Hey! Hey now, that´s not necessary! I´m sure we can arrange this in another way! Let the girl go!¨ Mary said strongly and a bit desperate

¨No can do! And you have nothing to do here! We either leave with the girl or the girlfriend so you decide¨ the same man said but the other one added moving closer to her¨Or we leave three corpses if you don´t move out of the way right now, either way works¨

That sparked Mary´s brain for an idea so she looked back at Miranda discretely while locking eyes hoping that the woman would understand

¨You can get the sister! Just leave the girl and i´m going¨ Mary said trying to convince the men who looked at each other confused while thinking so she made her way closer slowly to the man who had Cassidy while thinking quickly

¨Think about it! There´s a lot more money for you i´m sure¨ Mary kept trying highly desperate inside at keeping them safe

¨How do we know you´re her sister!? We were paid for a girl or girlfriend!¨ the same man asked distrusting while pointing the knife towards her which made both woman breathe a little

¨Well imagine how much more you can get paid for her sister, probably three or four times more, come on, think about it, just let her go¨ Mary said hoping to every god this worked and that the man kept the knife pointed at her

Thankfully both men kept looking at each other while thinking what was being said but had not realized Mary was, now, a really shorter distance from Cassidy. Locking eyes with the girl she tried to encourage her to trust her and mouthed, after making sure the man wasn´t looking, ¨run¨ before lounging forward

Taking the man by surprise she grabbed the arm with the knife and pushed it towards the ceiling and crashed the man against the wall knocking the air out of his lungs and disarming him before giving him a right hook. A cracking sound was heard making it obvious that something in the man´s face had been broken

¨Cassidy!¨Miranda kneeled down hugging her daughter and pushing her to run but stopped and hugged her to shield her when she saw the other man running to them

Mary was struggling with the man and threw him over her shoulder knocking the air from him yet again. At the sight of Cassidy and Miranda still in danger she, immediately, jumped over the couch to land onto the other man and yelled ¨Run! Patricia!¨ which they did and saw the Saint Bernard run like hell towards Mary and jump to bite the man getting near her from behind

Once Patricia showed all hell run loose since the man who had the knife started running away with the dog in tow leaving Mary to fight with the second man. Thankfully Cassidy and Miranda had left and weren´t witnessing the fight

¨You fucking bitch!¨ the man screamed when a fist connected to his face and kicked the latina´s side chest hard enough to send her flying back and away from him. Reaching behind his waist and he got a gun out and shot her on her left shoulder since Patricia had gone back in and jumped him from behind sending him tumbling forward towards Mary while shooting making him miss her chest

At this the Latina kneeled quickly to grab the man and knock him out with a right hook before saying ¨Patricia, sit¨ which the dog did but kept on growling at the man

Elise had made her way the moment the Saint Bernard had been called having left Caroline in her room locked and saw the scene with a paralyzing shock until the younger woman asked her ¨Girls safe?¨

Elise could only stare at the still kneeling Latina, Patricia growling at the unconscious man but still sat next to the woman

¨Did you call the cops?¨ and only received a nod

At the obvious shock Mary kept going, already feeling faint ¨get something to tie him and thanks for keeping Patricia accessible¨

Elise again nodded and found a rope before tying the man along with Miranda, who had gone to help her with tears in her eyes. She´d told her girls to lock themselves in their room while she went to help Elise and Mary

¨Do you think they´ll take long?¨ Miranda asked while walking closer to Mary who had sat down on the floor and was leaning against the wall with Patricia sitting next to her being pet

¨Oh god¨ Miranda said with a hand to her mouth at the sight of blood oozing from the girl´s shoulder

Before Miranda could say anything else she stopped by the sound of sirens and run straight to open the door and let the police in who took control of the situation immediately and called for paramedics so they could take Mary to the hospital and checked on them

The End...


	39. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry guys, i couldn´t help myself to have a little fun trolling XD  
I hope you enjoy what´s coming and what has been happening so far :D  
And i thank you for the corrections you´ve been giving

¨I´m detective Susan Schertz and this is my partner Mike Lodd. I´m going to need you to tell me what happened¨ a woman came closer to Elise and Miranda. The later had the girls to each of her sides hugging them as if they would disappear. They´d decided to go to Miranda´s office leaving the other police man to investigate the area looking for the other man while another team assessed the living room

¨We had been playing cards when Mira here had to get the door and left for a little with the dog following. We were telling jokes and out of nowhere two men showed up and one held Cass. They tried to leave but Patty rushed in and cornered him separating them so they couldn´t rush out. They had been screaming at us and that´s when Mira and Mary showed up¨

The twins were openly crying but secured with their mother near

¨Sweeties that must have been scary, do you remember what happened?¨ Detective Schertz asked both girls trying to be gentle with them

¨We were waiting for mommy to come back and Patricia had gone to check on her. We were laughing when a man ran in and grabbed my sister by the shirt and tried to run away with her but Patty wouldn´t let him¨ Caroline started talking since Cassidy had remained quiet with tears streaming

¨I know it´s hard sweetie but could you tell me your side?¨ the woman asked Cassidy who nodded and talked with hiccups

¨He pulled me and started yelling that we get Patty away. They wanted to take me away but mommy and Maria wouldn´t let him. ¨ Cassidy said struggling

Since their stories were similar the detective decided on another approach, she knew there was something they weren´t telling her.

¨Madam, would it be alright if I spoke to you alone?¨ detective Schertz asked Miranda who nodded

¨Darlings could you please go with Elise for a little while so I talk with the detective?¨ she said softly giving them both a kiss to the forehead. They waited until the three made their way out before starting questioning Miranda

¨I had gone with Mary to look for her dressing case when we heard my girls screaming and Patricia barking so we rushed there to see a man holding my baby with a knife and my friend with my other baby being protected by our dog¨ Miranda said with tears in her eyes

¨How do you know the woman who got injured?¨ Detective Lodd asked with a stern face

¨She´s my girlfriend´s best friend. They´d stayed here a couple of days ago ¨ Miranda couldn´t believe what had happened, it seemed surreal to be in this situation so she started retelling everything that had happened

¨What does your girlfriend needs to decline?¨ Detective Schertz asked but they were interrupted by a crazy looking Andrea along with a scared looking Clarisse who went straight to Miranda who started crying and held onto Andrea tightly making both detective stand

¨Where are the girls? Are they ok? Are you? What happened?¨ Andrea asked quickly and with desperation

¨Elise, yes, yes, two man with knifes tried to take either them or me to make you decline publicly¨ Miranda said crying; she couldn´t handle the many emotions she was having at almost losing her precious girls

¨I assume you´re the girlfriend then, and who are you madam?¨detective Lodd asked exasperated

¨I´m Clarisse Renaldy, Andrea´s grandmother and Queen of Genovia. Have you caught the man who threatened our family? Joe¨ Clarisse said sharply at the shocked detectives before turning to Joe who went straight into the room

¨How did you know to come?¨ Miranda asked while leading them all to sit back down

¨Elise called desperately and said there had been a problem and that the police was here but she hanged up to get back to the girls. Why did she called from Mary´s phone?¨ Andy asked softly and got more scared when Miranda retailed the whole events

¨Oh, god where is she? What happened? I need to get to her!¨ Andy started to get even more desperate and started crying scared for her sissy

¨We need more information before you can all go madam¨ Detective Shertz said and made them stay for at least 2 hours of questioning

The very moment the policeman left Miranda´s townhouse Andrea left quickly with Elise and rushed towards the hospital leaving Clarisse with Miranda and the girls. Joe had secured the perimeter the moment the Queen and the Princess arrived and had 2 bodyguards following Andrea and Elise as well.

Both girls had been next to their mother the whole time and were now calm enough to be playing with their video games in front of the two adults.

¨Mommy?¨ Cassidy paused the game and turned to Miranda unsurely

¨Yes baby?¨ the white haired woman turned to her daughter. She´d been speaking about the possible suspects and had been sharing ideas

¨Is Maria going to be ok?¨ Cassidy asked with tears in her eyes

¨I´m sure she will darling, Andrea is going to make sure to be there with her and we will do everything to help her. She will let us know ok?¨ Miranda said softly with tears in her eyes still on high alert. She was proud of her daughter for her empathy. She couldn´t believe she almost lost her babies

¨I would like to see her mommy¨ Cassidy said softly standing up and going towards her mother to hug her

¨I know baby but she´s in the hospital right now. We will see her whenever we can is that alright?¨ Miranda answered and got a nod from the girl who went back to play with her sister

¨I´ve spoken with Charlotte and she has informed me that the other man was caught at a hospital trying to get help from Patricia´s bites¨ Clarisse spoke lowly enough for the girls not to hear

¨I wish I hadn´t had her vaccinated so he´d get dog rage. Who would do this Clarisse?¨ Miranda asked with tears in her eyes

¨I have my suspicions Miranda and I will make sure they get what they deserve. No one messes with my family and gets away¨ the Queen said before adding ¨Why don´t you gather your things, you three will stay at the consulate. I don´t feel reassured at you staying here even with the security staff we´ve placed¨

¨But what about Patricia?¨ Caroline said softly. The twins had made their way towards them and caught them by surprise

¨My darling girls, this precious hero will be coming with us. Go get your things all right?¨ Clarisse said softly while hugging the twins and calling Charlotte to settle things at the consulate and Joe to arrange things so they would all go.

-.-.-.-.-

Andy and Elise rushed into the ER and went straight towards the entrance desk asking for Mary who was still in surgery to try and get the bullet out of her shoulder. They were sat at the waiting room with and Andy was silently crying at the situation while Elise was slowly getting out of her shock

¨I can´t understand Elise, why would they do that? My family Elise¨ Andy whispered softly drying her tears

¨I don´t know Andy, I can´t believe what happened. I don´t even know what would´ve happened had Mary not been there¨ Elise said with tears in her eyes.

They spent a couple of hours waiting in silence when a doctor went to them

¨Is either of you Mss Andrea Sachs?¨ the doctor asked making them stand desperately

¨I am, how is she? Is Mary ok?¨ Andy asked with fresh tears in her eyes

¨She´s out of danger; we performed surgery on her shoulder and were successful in removing the bullet. She has a fractured rib but it has not made any other damage but we will have her monitored for a couple of days to prevent internal injuries¨ the doctor said

¨Can we see her?¨ Elise said straight away

¨Of course but she´s under a strong sedative so she may not wake up for a couple of days¨

Both women made their way to the room to see Mary lying in bed sleeping with a sling on left shoulder while the rest was covered by a sheet but they could still see her chest was wrapped to prevent any harm from movements on the woman´s trunk

Andy went straight towards her best friend and caressed her face while crying ¨What the fuck am I supposed to tell everyone back in Argentina! Gosh… I need you to be ok sissy, I can´t lose you¨

¨Andy… breathe, please, she´s ok now¨ Elise hugged the younger woman while they cried and decided to let Miranda and Clarisse know the news

At the news of Miranda and the girls staying at the consulate Elise simply told Andy to go to her family and she would stay

¨She´s my fucking sister! I´ve never actually told her how much she means and helps me! I can´t leave Elise!¨ Andy said while crying and holding the Latina's hand softly while Elise hugged her with silent tears

¨Andy, the rest of your family is already safe in the consulate. The same family Maria made sure was safe so you could still have them. Go to them, I´m staying to make sure she has company¨ Elise said finally convincing the younger woman.

Andy having one of the bodyguards that had followed them drive her; Elise sat right next to the sleeping woman. She couldn´t understand why anyone would do something like this. Deciding to defend her family in the way she could she got out her phone and laptop to investigate.

¨They want to play dirty…I´ll give them dirty¨ She said to herself and contacted someone she´d always hoped she never had to contact again.


	40. 40

She´d kept her past well hidden since she could not speak about her job to anyone outside yet, somehow, the Queen had managed to know more than anyone ever had.

Sometimes she missed being an Interpol technological investigator because it gave her a sense of justice while, at the same time, being secure and not directly in harm's way. There were times when she would help with some investigations since she was still in active duty but she´d made arrangements to only assist younger agents so she could enjoy other things in life like traveling.

¨Hello Luke¨ Elise said in her business voice

¨My dearest! I hadn´t realized I actually missed your sunny voice Eli¨ the now director of the Interpol, ex partner and long time friend answered. Their friendship was what had allowed her to have a few more privileges

¨Wow, sunny, that´s new. I hadn't realized I missed your ridiculous voice and comments dude¨ Elise answered with a small laugh and smiled at the laugh from her friend

¨What´s hanging Eli sweetie? Not that I don´t enjoy talking to you but it´s not common for you to call¨ Luke said softly. He was actually right given that they would update each other via text since she hated talking on the phone

¨I need help Luke¨ Elise said with a shaking voice

¨What happened?¨ Luke said in his business voice. He was getting angrier the more information he was confided.

After a few hours of speaking he simply said ¨I´ll get the fuckers, no one messes with my partner and lives to tell the tale¨ and hanged up

¨Well, that went well¨ Elise whispered to herself before grabbing the sleeping Latina's hand ¨I´ll make sure our family is safe, now get your ass recovered¨

She had looked into the younger woman´s records and past without telling Miranda; it hadn´t been out of distrust but she´d needed to know her family was safe.

After what she´d seen about the girl´s past she had been reassured as to why it was so easy to be around her, why it was so easy for the woman to understand the hidden messages on everyone´s speech and why the woman always protected everybody at her life s sake.

Sadly it gave her an advance on how to use the woman to end this

-.-.-.-

Andrea made her way into the consulate´s library and was hugged immediately by her girlfriend and the twins while her grandmother and Charlotte were sat on one of the couches

¨Andy how is she? Can I see her?¨ Cassidy said with tears in her eyes so Andy bent down to lift her and hug her tightly

¨She´s stable sweetie but is still sleeping. Elise is staying and practically kicked me out so i´d come here. I´ll see when I could take you if your mom agrees¨ Andy said softly with tears in her eyes

¨Come on bobbsies it´s passed your bed time.¨ Miranda said before pecking her girlfriend

¨I´ll show you to your rooms Miranda¨ Charlotte said while standing up and leading them out of the room.

Andy sat down and let her tears fall but stared with a murderous look to her grandmother ¨I´ll kill whoever it was¨

¨Elise has informed me she´s helping and spoke to her old contacts. I´ve spoken with a few trusted members of the parliament who are aware of this situation and will help with the investigation¨ Clarisse said softly before adding ¨the two men in custody have talked but it´s now an FBI investigation since both were part of a trafficking group but apparently were hired to kidnap alone¨

¨I don´t know what to do grandma, I can´t have my family being targeted and hurt; Mary already got hurt protecting them. I´ve arranged to take care of her medical bills but now she won´t even be able to work on the job she just got¨ Andy said crying before adding ¨My sister almost died protecting my family grandma. My family almost got kidnapped¨

¨My love I will never be able to repay Maria but this is not your fault. We will stay here so we are safer and I have taken a couple of vacation days so Nigel will be handling my job and the twins will take a few days from school. Please, we will get through this my love¨ Miranda said while walking into the room with tears in her eyes and rushing to her girlfriend

¨Why was she there?¨ Andy asked softly. She didn´t understand her sister´s presence in the townhouse

¨She´d had forgotten her dressing case. She was quite scared at the thought of having lost it but we found it on the bedroom she´d used last week¨ Miranda answered easily

Andy leaned back and let out a breath ¨God, I've never been so glad at her stupidity¨ and let out a small laugh at the other women strange stare so she decided to inform them

¨She takes medication and has everything in her dressing case. Even if she has everything with her all the time she always forgets it if she doesn´t put it back in her backpack right after taking them¨

¨I can´t even feel bad about her forgetting it given that it got us safe¨ Miranda added before adding ¨We need to figure out who did this but let's go sleep for now. It´s quite late and we don´t have many things to do about it now¨

At the nod from the other two they retired for the night thankful that they were all safe and guarded since the Queen had arranged for two of their security to keep both Maria and Elise safe in the hospital.

-.-.-.-.-

The next day Andy and Miranda left for the hospital with Joe and Mathew to protect them and found the press right out of both places trying to get any type of information about the attempt of kidnapping. They rushed inside avoiding them and went straight towards the ICU room where Mary was but found it empty and the bed freshly made which had Andrea getting crazy

¨No! no! no! Oh god please! Where is she? Oh god Miranda!¨ Andrea said crying hysterically to a crying Miranda who didn´t understand a fucking thing at that moment

¨Excuse me, is everything alright here?¨ a nurse made her way towards them making them jump

¨Where is she? Please tell me Maria is alright!¨ Miranda said with a cracking voice

¨Oh, yes, she was sent towards a regular room. I can show you to it¨ the nurse said but cowered a bit at the glare she got from both women

¨Why weren´t we informed!? Take us there right this moment!¨ Miranda said strongly. Ice Queen fully out to play

¨I..Uh… She… she was taken there a couple of hours ago, there had not been time to inform her family. Follow me please¨ The young nurse said while rushing away with both of them in tow

They were led to a private room where Elise was sleeping in a couch nearby and Mary was laying so they let of a breath of relief and hugged each other to try and calm down from the fright they´d had.

¨Hello, I´m doctor Swertsh. Are you family?¨ the doctor asked while entering but stopped at the glared he received from them

¨Why weren´t we informed she´d been changed to another room!? Do you think we would want to enter a room to not find her!?¨ Andy said screaming and startling Elise who jumped from slumber

¨And you!? Why wouldn´t you tell us!?¨ Miranda asked her friend who looked unsure at the sight of both women screaming but answered quickly

¨Have you checked your phones?¨ Elise asked trying to wake fully but at the look on both of their faces she added ¨I guess not¨

¨I apologize for the misunderstanding madams. There was no intention on frightening you¨ Dr Swertsh said before adding ¨She has been advancing a lot faster than we´d expected so she was moved here an hour ago. Somehow her broken ribs have already gotten sealed by a cartilage tissue that will keep it in place until it heals completely and her shoulder´s wounds have narrowed enough for her to be moved from ICU¨ he finished making Andy chuckle

¨Figures the hardheaded would make her body heal faster than normal¨

Both Miranda and Andrea sent Elise home after an apology since they had checked their phones and had texts informing them.

¨I need to talk to the Queen before anything else. I have information that Deveruox´s bank account is linked to some nasty things¨ Elise said while gathering her things

¨What´d you mean?¨ Andy asked softly. She´d calmed down a lot at the sight of her sister and the good prognostic she had

¨I´m handing his ass on a silver platter to the police for messing with my family. That´s what I mean¨ Elise said with a murderous face but a yawn betrayed her and left straight away without another word

After a couple of minutes in silence they sat down simply talking about the future for the next couple of hours

¨Are you sure my love?¨ Andy asked softly. They´d been speaking and making plans but Andy needed to be reassured that she was not stopping the woman from her own desires

¨Nigel is more than capable of staying and, for once in my life as I've said to you darling sister, i´m happy. I intend on keeping my family together¨ Miranda said softly earning a peck to her lips

They would´ve kept talking but Andy´s phone started ringing and interrupted them

¨I´m sorry Mira, I have to take this¨ Andy said while making her way out of the room leaving her alone.

They´d been there for a couple of hours now and she was in need of a coffee so she sent Emily a text. She may´ve gotten Nigel to replace her but she still needed her assistant

Miranda was brought out of her texting by a groan coming from the bed and looked up to see Mary waking up

¨Fuck, it really hurts!

¨Mierda, como duele¨ Miranda heard and went as fast as she could towards the bed

¨Oh, hey¨ Mary said softly and trying to get used to the light. The sight of the younger woman awake made Miranda´s eyes get full of tears ¨What´s wrong? Are you ok? Are the girls ok?¨ Mary said fast and tried to get up

Miranda got scared for the woman so she stopped her from getting up with a hand to her chest and answered fast

¨Lay back down you fucking reckless woman!¨ Miranda started while crying and kept going shocking the Latina ¨We´re all ok, you made sure of that! Are you crazy!? Why would you do that? What were we supposed to do if you died!?¨

She didn´t know why she was scolding the woman who had saved them from a really dangerous situation but found herself being hugged by said woman and cried until she calmed down

¨And here I thought I was going to be thanked¨ Mary said trying to chuckle but hissed from the pain it brought

¨I will never be able to thank you enough Maria. You saved my daughter; you saved my family!¨ Miranda said while getting out of the hug and drying her tears before standing up and adding ¨I´m sorry I went off on you like that. You just woke up and we didn´t know you´d been changed to another room and...¨

¨2 things dragon lady¨ Mary said with a raspy voice interrupting her with a slight smile. She had no idea that it was something you simply did not do to the Dragon

¨Yes?¨

¨I need water and I need to let my employer know that I can´t work¨ Mary said while laying back down and frowning and adding ¨fuck, my sisters will kill me¨

¨Yes we are!, I can´t even be mad at your reckless ass¨ Andy said while entering and started crying at the sight of her best friend awake. Rushing towards Mary to hug her and tried to let go at the hiss it got her but was kept in the hug

¨Sorry for hurting you but I'm so glad you´re ok! You saved part of my family! I need you to be ok, you´re my sissy you idiot! I love you and I need you to be healthy! I need you in my life you fucking idiot¨ Andy said while crying into her sister´s shoulder

¨I would never let anyone hurt them or you sweetie, I'm just glad I was there to help¨ Mary said after her sister calmed down before continuing

¨I need to talk to my family back in my country and with my employer; I can´t work like this. Why am I in a private room? I can´t afford it¨ Mary said after sipping the water Miranda had brought her

¨Why would you think about paying!? I will take care of everything! You´re my family for Christ's sake! I´ve already talked to your sisters in Argentina and made sure they knew you were taken care of. They asked me to tell you and I quote ¨Deja de asustarnos asi pendeja¨ and that they love you and will try to come see you¨ Andy said drying her tears and giving the Latina a fake glare. She knew it had always been hard for the other woman to let herself be taken care of.

¨Stop scaring us like that you fucking ass!¨

¨I´ve already called your employer and he said you didn´t have to worry and, I quote ¨I know a client who will be sad to not see you¨ ¨Miranda said. They had not expected at all to have the injured woman blush enough to put a tomato to shame

¨Am I missing something here sissy?¨ Andy asked chuckling with relief and confusion. This was a completely new reaction her sister had ever had about a person

¨What!? No! I…¨ Mary said stuttering ¨What about my family back home?¨

¨I just spoke with them. They wanted to get on the plane to get here but I assured them you were being taken care of. ¨ Andy said reassuring her sissy and letting the woman out of the subject. Relationships had always been a hard subject for her sister even if she was so open about everything else. Andy had always wished her sissy would get a partner worthy of her fierce soul.

¨Good…¨ Mary said while relaxing a bit before asking ¨Did they catch them?¨

¨They caught both men but we´re all trying to figure out who sent them ¨ Andrea answered


	41. 41

Consulate

Elise made her way to speak with Queen Clarisse without even stopping at the front desk but was still stopped by a huge security guard who held her tightly

¨Madam! What is your business here!? Leave your things on the floor right now¨ the security staff started enclosing on her but stopped at a woman´s commanding voice

¨Tim, Josh stand down right this moment¨ Charlotte said strongly and narrowed her eyes at them. She was standing there in all her glory with a tight black dressing skirt along with a deep V-neck black dressing blazer that showed a light brown button up shirt that stopped right above the end of the blazer. She was putting off sexy and discreet pretty well along with her black heels.

Elise´s brain fried at the moment she took in the other woman and almost forgot how to breathe. She´d been so into her own head that she didn´t realized she was being called

¨Elise!¨ Charlotte got closer to the other woman with a smirk

¨Uh? Yes?¨ Elise said while blushing

¨Come with me¨ Charlotte said and left for the library with an extra sway of her hips while letting Queen Clarisse know the other woman was there through her ear piece

¨Go ahead and take a sit, I´ll let her know you´re here¨ Charlotte said while guiding her towards the couch before adding with a flirty smile ¨Would you like anything¨

Charlotte had always been interest in women and felt really attracted to the woman so she couldn't help herself. She knew Elise was single since she´d beengathering information on the woman; she was not about to make any advances on someone already involved in a relationship. She truly enjoyed the woman´s wit, intellect and knowledge but was scared since she was bound to go back to Genovia and didn´t really know what would happen

¨I…Uh…¨ Elise said while stuttering cutely at the other woman ¨Water please¨

Charlotte stepped away to get the water while Clarisse made her way into the library making her assistant take an instant shift towards a professional mode

¨Your highness¨ Elise said while standing up and waiting for the Queen to sit back down to do the same

¨Charlotte, please take a sit as well¨ Clarisse said and turned to Elise ¨What have you found?¨

¨Nicholas Deveruox's bank account has been linked to some strange things. He´s been having an extra bank account to the Bahamas and they were linked to human trafficking. Both of the perpetrators had 100 thousand deposits the day before the attack¨ Elise informed the Queen and her personal Attaché corps member

¨Charlotte?¨ Clarisse sighted ¨What have you found?¨

¨Vizconde Mabrey was seen keeping contact with the fired board member Irving Ravitz who had been investigated for human trafficking and prostitution by the Interpol the moment he was let go of Elias & Clark¨ she answered dutifully

¨Given that Genovia´s annual ball is to be held in 14 days I need you to let police know right now. I want nothing of this to get out since we´ll have both Deveruox and Mabrey there and I know, for a fact, Ravitz is being followed by one of my PI¨ Queen Clarisse said strongly before adding

¨Charlotte, start the rumor Amelia will decline and make it fast. No one messes with my family¨

¨Of course your highness¨ Charlotte said before standing up and left right away. It was not the first time she needed to start a rumor. At the closing of the door the Queen asked Elise softly

¨How´s the girl? Mary¨

¨Stable; the bullet went through without any major damage and her rib was not fully broken so it´s sealing quickly¨ Elise said dutifully ¨ I might need her help ¨

They kept talking for a little while until Elise decided she needed to sleep for a change so she left for her apartment.

Clarisse sat in the library with a cup of tea while thinking how to make those foolish men go down. They´d decided to wait until the Annual ball which was two weeks away.

-.-.-.-.-

It had been three days, now Thursday, and Miranda along with the girls had been loving staying at the consulate. The girls were overjoyed at having her mother´s attention those two days they has been away from school and Miranda had been away from work.

They´d been given a few classes about Genovia´s history by Clarisse at their own asking and found themselves falling in love with the country

The whole family was enjoying lunch together and preparing things for Saturday night for the Annual celebration. Everyone had been told about the rumor of Andrea not accepting and asked to act the part everywhere they went and Clarisse had even agreed to let the girls answer any questions they were asked by their classmates but still having the rumor in mind.

The relationship between the Princess of Genovia and the Ice Queen of Runway had made it to every single magazine. The surprising thing for Miranda was the fact that every single opinion from the press and comments on the online websites were truly supportive and lovely; apparently all of them had been more than happy at seeing the dragon smiling and laughing for a change.

¨So, how was school today sweeties? ¨ Clarisse asked the twins making both of them complain non-stop about how the kids at school had started asking to have play dates with them slightly shocking the adults

¨You two are more than welcome to have play dates here if you wish to girls¨ Clarisse said smiling softly

¨We know Clari¨ Caroline started

¨We don´t want to¨ Cassidy kept going

¨They had been mean to us until the news about Mom´s relationship came out and the news of us staying here didn´t help¨ Caro added

¨Besides they didn´t even bother to ask how we were after what happened last Monday¨ Cassidy finished with a slightly shaking voice

¨Have they always been like this bobbsies?¨ Miranda asked while side hugging her daughter since she was sat right next to her. Ever since the events at the townhouse Miranda had been closer to her girls and, now that she had more time to spend with them since she had been working during the mornings at Runway and during the afternoon at the consulate.

¨Yes mommy, we only have a couple of friends. Michelle and Jessie are the only ones who have been there and want to play without problems¨ Cassidy told them

¨Well and how about you two have a play date with them sweeties? It´s a good thing to have time with whom you consider friends¨ Andy said softly trying to divert the subject of their mean friends

Lunch kept going great when Joe interrupted them along with a tired looking Mary who had an awkward look at being there. The sight of the young Latina made the girls run to them and hug her tightly making the woman flinch at the force of the hug without making any sound of discomfort.

¨How are you? Are you ok? What happened in your shoulder? Caroline started since they hadn´t really been told what had happened while they´d been in their rooms away from danger

¨Bobbsiees please be careful, she´s injured¨ Miranda said standing along with everyone and making their way towards the young woman

¨Thank you for protecting us! For protecting me! We missed you so much! I´m so sorry!¨ Cassidy kept going while a few tears went down her eyes which made Mary kneeled down and hug her tightly while kissing the side of her head

¨No, mi amor; Why are you sorry mi Chiquita? I´m so glad I could protect you! I missed you as well beautiful¨ Mary said softly at the girls and switched to hug Caroline before brushing away the tears on Cassidy´s eyes

¨You got hurt because of me, I´m so sorry Maria¨ Cassidy said crying which made Mary kiss Caroline and switch fast towards Cassidy hugging her as tight as she could before letting go and cupping the girls cheek

¨Mi amor, I want you to listen well, both of you¨ she started and made sure she got both their attention but mostly Cassidy´s ¨None of this was neither your fault nor your responsibility. I protected you because I could and I wanted to, do you understand?¨

At the twin teary eyes but nodding heads she kissed each of their foreheads until Caroline asked softly

¨I don´t understand something…¨ she started and at Maria´s smile she continued with a slight blush ¨what does ¨mi chiquita¨ mean? ¨

Mary chuckled at the little girl´s pronunciation and hugged her again while the other adults laughed softly.

¨It means ¨my little one¨ sweetie; I might need to teach you some Spanish if I'll be spending time with you¨ Maria explained and stood up while chuckling

¨That doesn´t include swearing words M¨ Andy said while chuckling and hugging her sissy

¨I make no promises¨

The answer made everyone chuckle. After hugging her sister, Mary turned towards the Queen and extended her hand

¨Hello your highness, it´s a pleasure to meet you again¨ she had not expected a hug from the older woman

¨I believe you´ve earned getting past formalities sweet one. Call me Clarisse and I can´t thank you enough for all you´ve done for my granddaughter and our family. I´ve heard a lot about you¨ Clarisse said while letting her go

¨All bad I hope¨ Mary chuckled making them laugh. She´d always felt overwhelmed at being in the end of so much gratitude.

¨Joe, could you please take Maria´s things to one of the rooms?¨ Clarisse said to Joe who bowed and then turned to the rest

¨Your Mag…¨ Mary started but corrected herself at the narrowed eyes it got her ¨Clarisse, I have an apartment, I don´t want to impose. There´s no…¨ she didn´t get to finish since her sissy interrupted straight away

¨Maria, we´re not going through this yet again¨ Andy said glaring at the Latina

¨It´s not like I can´t go back to my apartment. I have work things to settle and this is unnecessary¨ Maria said tightly making her thoughts clear. She didn´t want to be a burden and was uncomfortable at being taken care of

¨Maria, you will never be a burden and you are family. This is your home and we can settle your work from here¨ Clarisse said making the Latina mumble an apology and blush while rubbing the back of her neck

¨Now that it´s settled i´ll be leaving you. I have meetings to attend but feel free to call this your home Maria¨ Clarisse said while getting a hug from the twins and leaving the women and girls on their own

¨So? How about we get some tea?¨ Miranda said softly while side hugging the young Latina getting a small smile from the chastised woman


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I can either take this to a darker place or a lighter one  
I´m going to let your review take me  
Let me know  
What I do hope is for all of you to know that, even if i portrait acharacter as a cursing type i am, by no means, trying to represent every person of the same langueaju speacking either it being Spanish nor English; I am simply implying what i believe how said charater in particular would act as or react given some specific situations as anger, frustration or extreme sadness  
I hope I didn´t upset anyone as i have always tried to berespectful towards my roots and everyone
> 
> XO

¨So? How about we get some tea?¨ Miranda said softly while side hugging the young Latina getting a small smile from the chastised woman

Making their way to the library along with the Priestley's while Andrea followed behind while watching her family interact

¨So? What have I missed?¨ Mary asked them once they sat in the couch with each twin to her sides hugging her while she returned it as much as she could.

They all enjoyed tea time chatting before the girls had to be taken back to school for after class lessons. Once they had left the three adults decided to move to the garden where Miranda could work while spending time with her family

¨So… let me get this right…¨ Mary started ¨You are ¨rejecting¨ to avoid any other events while the piece of shit that did this gets caught¨

¨Must you always swear Mary?¨ Miranda said while rolling her eyes with a small chuckle

¨Do you have a better term for whoever planed it?¨ Mary said raising an eyebrow but chuckled at the hushed ¨No¨

¨Yeah, that´s basically it¨ Andy said already used to her sissy´s vocabulary

¨And yet you´re staying here?¨ the latina kept going

¨Uhh… yeah¨ Andy answered not sure at where this was going and got Miranda´s attention as well

¨So, you´re pretending to reject the crown of a country while you let your family stay at their consulate which can easily be taken as you getting the best of life while you can…¨ this made Andrea and Miranda stare at each other while analyzing it

¨I…uh… hadn´t thought of it like that¨ Andrea finished softly and feeling uncomfortable but didn´t really get a chance to answer since they were interrupted by one of the security personal

¨Excuse me you highness, I apologize for the interruption, but you have a visit¨ Kyle tightly told Andrea shocking her

¨What? Who?¨ Andrea said not understanding a thing.

No one had been scheduled to visit or to speak with her alone since her grandmother had always been in the meetings after the rumor

¨Mr Deveruox is requesting an audience with you¨ Kyle continued.

At Andrea´s shock Miranda asked the man, more confident by now with the interactions and behavior needed ¨Has he given a reason for the unannounced visit?

¨He wishes to talk to the Princess about the matters that happened last Monday¨ Kyle said dutifully. This shocked the women.

¨All right Kyle, thank you, could you make him wait until I let you know. You may tell him I'm having another meeting but do not mention anyone here¨ Andrea said strongly and getting a bit angry at the thought of having to meet the man knowing what had happened.

She trusted Kyle, he was a strong build brunet man but had proven to be professional and showed himself as not friendly. It gave him the advantage since no one would try to get information from him and they knew that he was truly loyal to Clarisse given that she´d allowed him to go to school and prepare himself as one of her attaché corps.

He´d been given the chance to study with no costs for any career he wished and still he wished to stay by his Queen to provide she was safe and had been, as such, put right next to Joe in his work providing security for the crown

¨Wait!¨ Mary said in a hush. She knew the man´s story with the crown by Andy and, even if she´d not talked to the man she knew they could count on him

At the rapid request Kyle stood still with a tight face; even if the Latina had no real influence in him he respected her after the stories he´d been told about the woman´s protective stance towards their Princess which was the basic for him to protect his Royals so his respect outgrew his duty.

At the sight of Kyle waiting for her to continue Mary stood and went to him directly

¨Kyle, I know I have no say here but I ask of you to please stay right next to the door once the meeting starts; I need you to protect Andrea so I´ll make you privy of information you have no need to have since…¨ Mary was talking but got interrupted by Andrea

¨María Luz!¨ Andrea said strongly to stop her sister but was stopped

¨Do not María Luz me! I cannot physically be there to protect you because that piece of shit decided to try and take the twins to make you resign! So I do not fucking care what it takes to get you, Miranda and those girls safe!¨ Mary started saying while her eyes started to turn brownish-green showing how angry she was starting to get before she turned to the man again and continued

¨Kyle, you are to stay at the door and you will go inside the moment you hear anything that does not seems like a normal discussion am I clear?!¨ Mary kept going while turning back to Kyle who stepped back at the strength of the command even if it didn´t came from the Princess herself

He simply had to agree to the woman; he knew the man was bad news and was more than glad to do what he was being told.

Andy got up right into Mary´s personal space shoving her sister away making her flinch from pain but didn´t give a shit at that moment

¨Who the hell do you think you are to out command me?! Do you really think that because I´m helping you out it means you can come here, give orders to everyone and think they would not respect their Royals?!¨ Andrea said outraged at her sister´s attitude

¨What the fuck do you mean about helping me!? I specifically told you that I had a place to go and that I could not afford a private hospital bed!¨ Mary yelled angrily shutting Andrea the second it was said so she continued in Spanish proving how angry she know was

¨En serio crees que pondría en juego mi propia vida solo para tener la tuya!? En serio pensás que cambiaría mi vida por esas hermosas gemelas que vas a poder llamar hijas solo para sacártelas!? En serio pensás tan bajo de mi como para que no me interese tu bienestar después de todo lo que hemos pasado?¨ Mary was in a row and Andrea simply stood still while listening to her sister feeling stupid

¨You truly believe I would put my life at stake just to have your own? You truly think i´d give up my own life so those beautiful twins that you´ll be able to call your own and take them away? You really think that I don´t care about your well-being after everything we´ve been through!?¨

At Andrea´s silence she simply said ¨I wish you the best Andrea; It was a pleasure Miranda¨ and left to gather her things. She was thankful no one had unpacked for her so she simply got her bag from the room she´d been showed to and left the Consulate without turning back

The moment Maria left everything went silent since no one knew what to say or what to do. Andrea sat down with unshed tears before turning to Miranda who was crying softly and refused to take her hand.

¨Kyle, you may let Mr. Deveruox know that the Princess is unable to give him a meeting, that´s all¨ Miranda said lowly and keeping her tears at bay and only got up when Kyle left

It took them a couple of minutes of Miranda standing and Andrea crying softly until Miranda started talking again while she turned to her young lover

¨You know my love, I never thought I'd be in this position…¨ Miranda started and waited until Andrea looked up at her before continuing

¨No one would be able to protect us if you start to believe they want to get your place in the throne. María has done nothing but try to help you be happy and she has constantly proven it¨ Miranda said staring at Andrea while crying but not raising her voice

¨What makes me angry here is that you crazy ass heart sister saved my twins from whoever wanted to hurt you¨ the white haired woman kept saying while crying ¨She made sure you had your family together at her own life´s cost so you could blossom¨

After almost five minutes in silence Miranda simply said

¨Andrea, I love you with all my heart and i´ll support you with everything¨ she started again gaining the brunet´s attention again ¨But you just made a huge mistake¨ she finished before leaving Andrea alone on the gardens with tears on her eyes.

That night Andrea did not speak at all at dinner and didn´t sleep at all since she´d decided to stay at the library while thinking about what´d happened with her sister.


	43. 43

Mary was sat on her couch when the doorbell rang surprising her.

It had been two days after their fight at the consulate but she still hoped it wasn´t Andrea, she was not ready to hear the woman. She had always been there to protect everyone and yet here she was, alone, with a hole on her left shoulder, wearing a sling and without a job.

She didn´t regret anything; those beautiful twins were worth her injuries and she knew she had enough money to get rehabilitated and live without worry but hated the fact that her help always ended badly for her. Giving out a sigh she stood up and yelled ¨Coming!¨ at the insistent door bell

Mary got shocked at the sight of Elise at her door

¨How did you got into the building?¨ Mary asked narrowing her eyes before adding ¨How do you know where I live?¨

¨I have my ways… We need to talk¨ Elise said strongly before entering without an invitation making the brunet roll her eyes before closing the door

¨Beer?¨ Mary said

¨Aren´t you taking meds?¨ Elise said already knowing the answer

¨It´s just pain killers¨ Mary shrugged with her good shoulder

¨And the other ones?¨ Elise said without realizing it

¨Which other ones?¨ Mary narrowed her eyes making Elise realized her slip so she continued

¨It hasn´t stopped me before. Now sit down¨ Mary said strongly and defensively to the woman

The answer left Elise speechless ¨What do you mean?¨

¨Why are you here?¨ Maria said

¨I need your help¨ Elise said narrowing her eyes while still standing and not backing down

¨What type of help?¨

¨To catch those bastards; Will you help? ¨ Elise said strongly

¨Will you tell me how you got private information on me? ¨ Mary said raising an eyebrow

¨I…Uh… I can´t say¨ Elise stuttered

¨Oh, really? I was unaware you had suddenly lost the ability to speak¨ Mary rose an eyebrow earning herself a glare

¨I see why Andy always says you´re an ass¨ Elise said getting frustrated at the Latina

¨What can I say, I do my best; explain yourself Elise¨ Mary rolled her eyes yet again

Mary made her way closer once out of the kitchen with her own eyes narrowed and two beers in one hand while handing the brunet one

¨I just need you to help me, that´s all ¨ Elise said simply trying to regain the upper hand using her business voice

¨Well, I find myself not being able to¨ Mary said simply

¨What do you mean?¨

¨Speak Elise or get out¨ Mary said with a cold stare ¨I am not playing games, what is it that you want? My address I can guess, my medical records I cannot¨

¨I… I need your help¨ Elise said while assessing the situation ¨You have information ¨

¨You do too apparently; spill now or you will find out how easily I can show you out of my apartment with just one hand¨ Mary said without taking a breath nor raising her voice

The funny thing was that no one knew Mary pretended to be strong and fierce when she was actually scared to death and she could not hurt a fly.

¨I looked you up¨ Elise sighed and explained simply and stared at the Latina

¨Anyone can look up any information on me and yet no one can get private medical records; you have 2 minutes to explain before I politely show you out¨ Mary said icily

¨I can´t say!¨ Elise said again trying to make the woman understand yet the woman understood better than she thought and was winning in their little game given the rose of her eyebrow

¨Then I guess our talk is over; enjoy your drink before I show you out…¨ Mary said shrugging and sitting down on the couch

¨What…?¨ Elise said confused

¨It´s a really good beer… Either you drink it or I will if you rather leave now¨ Mary said lifting an eyebrow at the other woman who was getting frustrated

¨I´m privy to sensitive information…¨ Elise continued with a huff; she could make serial killers speak without problem and here was this woman making it harder than those waste of human been.

¨Where do you work at Elise?¨ Mary said strictly making Elise give out a sigh; she knew she was not going to be able to do anything without being honest with the woman

¨Interpol¨ Elise said making the Latina´s eyebrow raise. She was more than shocked at the next question her answer got

¨ So…?¨ Mary said as if uninterested

¨Wait… what?¨ Elise had not been expecting that at all. She´d been expecting anything but an apathetic answer

¨How do we get them?¨ Maria said strongly while rolling her eyes and sitting down and making a sign with her head for Elise to sit before continuing ¨I figured you´d get information from somewhere high¨

¨I need to know one thing first…¨ Elise said softly making the Latina raise an eyebrow but kept going

¨How did you know Andrea was behind when you were clearly speaking with Miranda the first time we met? ¨

Mary chuckled softly before saying ¨Seriously?¨

¨Yes; We spoke with Mira about it and Andy was well behind you when you told her you two were ok the first night you took her to the townhouse on your bike¨

¨What does this has anything to do with anything that´s happened?¨ Maria asked amused

¨I had never heard of anyone knowing about people being behind them without training. What´s your deal? Your past has not given me any answer to that and I have no explanation to that. Now answer¨ Elise said getting a bit worked up making the Latina chuckle

Maria was still chuckling before smiling softly ¨I saw Andy walking in and hiding to hear our talk through the glass on the front door. Now talk¨

-.-.-.-.-.

Elise had made her way to the Consulate without Miranda or Andy knowing.

She was showed straight to the library since she´d called before arriving to let the Queen she needed an audience with her in private and with complete discretion

¨What do you mean Elise? Was she aware of the attack?¨ Clarisse narrowed her eyes in distrust of the Latina already analyzing everything

¨No, your honor; you misunderstood me, all I´m saying is that she will be the perfect subject to get Nicholas given how much both Andrea and Miranda have trusted on her¨ Elise explained; she knew Miranda had been speaking with the Latina which made her the perfect person to go undercover since she had more information from both of the people involved.

¨Do you think she´ll help?¨ Clarisse said softly before adding ¨Wouldn´t it get her in an even more dangerous situation? I don´t know how comfortable I am with this¨

¨I know she will and my team and I would be there to keep her safe; I´m officially asking permission for our operation to take place at the annual ball¨ Elise said before adding ¨I am not asking your highness; I´m informing you it will happen since we are after international looked after criminals given their records¨

¨You are using her as bait Elise, you know what this means. I cannot agree; that woman has already been shot. I consider her family and, as you´re aware, I do not enjoy putting my own family in danger¨ Clarisse said strongly and glared at the other woman

¨As I said your highness…¨ Elise stood up before continuing ¨This decision left my hands the moment I spoke with my partner in the Interpol. It will happen, I’m sorry but I now have to let you know we´ll have the operation without your consent but with your knowledge¨ she finished before getting up to leave but turned to inform the older woman

¨I will not be using her; she has agreed to it and I trust this information will not leave this place nor reach your granddaughter’s ears¨ she finished before leaving the library

Clarisse let herself fall ungracefully onto the chair with worry.

This was not going to end well and yet she couldn´t tell Andrea.


	44. 44

Unbeknownst to Andrea, Mary had been working with Elise to get Nicholas and his uncle down.

She was making her way towards Mary´s apartment; she knew her sissy always preferred to stay at her house when she had free time but she was truly hoping for the woman to listen to her.

After ringing the apartment's doorbell she simply turned to look at the area. It was a really beautiful Sunday with the sun shining brightly; she´d hated having fought with Maria and thankfully Miranda had been there to hold her while crying and sooth her before encouraging her to speak with the woman. She felt truly blessed to have the white haired woman with her and loved her twins.

¨Who is it?¨ Andrea jumped from the voice from the intercom of the apartment´s doorbell and cleared her throat before replying softly

¨I have ice cream¨

Andy got nervous now that no one answered back; she hoped food would make her sissy open the door. After a few seconds she felt relief at the sound of the door opening to let her in.

Mary had been playing in her computer to an online game; she was aware she was too old to play and yet she couldn´t help herself since she truly enjoyed it. At the sound of Andrea´s voice through the intercom she felt simply glad the game depended on herself so no one would send a report by quitting the play and stood to open the door to wait for Andy

¨That ice cream better be good¨ Mary said simply and turned back leaving the door open to open a wine bottle and get things for the ice cream

¨Only the best for you¨ Andy said entering with confident steps and followed the Latina before closing the door ¨That wine better be good¨

¨Only the best for you¨ Mary copied before leading Andrea to the couch with a tight face ¨To what do I owe the pleasure your Highness?¨

Andy flinched at the comment before answering softly

¨I´m sorry¨

¨I know, I forgive you¨ Mary said softly before giving out a sigh ¨I overstepped my place and trust, I apologize Andy¨

After a few minutes in silence while eating some ice cream Andy gave out a chuckle making her heart sister look up amused

¨I´m happy the ice cream worked¨ Andy started laughing at Mary´s eye roll but join in the laughter after saying

¨I would never turn down free food¨

¨Oh, I know!¨

After calming down the Latina simply needed to know

¨How was your chat with Nicholas?¨

¨I didn´t speak; Miranda told Kyle to let that piece of shit know I was busy after our fight¨ Andy said softly before adding ¨She respects you a lot you know? That´s hard to earn…; I´m sorry I hit you and judged your actions. I didn´t know how to act and I felt threatened at the thought of you doing a better job than me¨

Mary shook her head softly and stood to hug Andy tightly

¨I would never try to take your place, I was trying to help but I should´ve told you my reasoning instead of giving orders away . It was not my place¨ Mary told Andrea softly

¨No, it wasn´t¨ Andy said making the brunet nod ashamed ¨But I understand why you did that; you´ve always protected me but I need you to trust my judgment or inform me what mistake you think I make¨ she finished with teary eyes

¨I´ll do my best, I promise sissy! I love you and I only want your happiness¨ Mary said with tears in her eyes and stood to hug Andrea

Once they separated from the hug they updated each other on what´d happened but Mary avoided telling Andrea about her plans with Elise

¨Will you come to the Annual Ball? Please; I´d love for my sissy to be there¨ Andy said softly

¨I´ll need your help with my appearance sweetie¨ Mary said making Andy smile widely who answered simply

¨Miranda will love to take that job from me¨ the answer made them laugh hard enough to lift the tension from their talk so they simply decided to make plans and involving Miranda via text who loved the challenge of dressing the Latina for the ball.

-.-.-.-.-

It was now four days until the Annual Ball where Maria was entering the huge building to get her final fitting. While walking through the Runway halls with her scrubs she felt quite uncomfortable but in awe of the beauty surrounding her; she loved couture yet never found the chance to dress nicely since it would not be useful to wear heels while treating patients.

Upon entering Miranda´s outer office she walked confidently towards the secretary to inform her of her meeting and yet was shocked at the woman behind the desk

¨What do we have here? I´m sure the cleaning crew didn´t tell you the right floor¨ the blonde woman said with a sneer making the Latina narrow her eyes. Thankfully she´d had a lot of practice with this kind of people

¨Oh really? I was unaware Miranda Priestly worked with the cleaning crew. What´s your name?¨ Mary said shocking the blonde into silence but recovered with a raised eyebrow

¨I fail to see why you need to know that, knowing Miranda Priestly works here doesn´t mean i´ll allow some scrubs and crocks wearing woman interrupt her; She´s about to start a meeting¨ the woman said icily

¨I know, I am that meeting¨ Mary said raising an eyebrow at the blonde´s laugh

¨Oh, that´s funny, go away now¨ thankfully for the blonde, Miranda´s first assistant Michelle, walked in avoiding the dumb woman pissed the Latina off since she´d seen pictures of the woman thanks to Emily

¨Maria, it´s nice to see you, Miranda is waiting for you¨ Michelle glared at Janet who went white at recognizing the name of the woman that was part of her boss´s family so she started trying to amend her mistake

¨I…¨ Janet started to try an apologize but was stopped by a raised hand from the Latina who said simply and strongly

¨You know why wearing scrubs is harder than wearing couture little girl?¨Mary asked while staring at the blonde with a neutral face

At the shaking of the girl´s head she continued

¨Because you have to prove you´re worthy of wearing them for yourself and your professionalism if you want to keep them; though I´m sure my patients also think I'm funny. It´d do you good to understand scrubs and crocks mean more than the credit you give them¨ Mary said strongly yet neutrally before thanking Michelle and went inside Miranda´s office with confidence

Both Michelle and Janet could hear Miranda welcoming the Latina happily before the door closed behind her

¨Seriously Janet!? What the hell were you thinking? You didn´t even ask her who she was!¨ Michelle whispered angrily since she had been in the kitchen but jumped back into the outer office when she´d heard the words scrubs being said

¨I… I didn´t know¨ Janet said worriedly. She didn´t know whether to quit or hope for the best.

It was after about ten minutes that both Miranda and Mary left together so Maria could get her final fitting.

¨Maria why don´t you call the lift; I'll be there in a minute¨ Miranda said in her usual whisper and waited until the woman closed the door before turning to Janet who held her breath

¨You are lucky that woman asked for me not to fire you; first lesson Emily…¨ Miranda waited until the woman looked at her again ¨This may be a fashion magazine, but wearing couture does not mean a person is worthy as a human been. It´d do you good to ask first and respect everyone even if they wear dirty clothe or, in this case, scrubs¨

Once she made sure the woman heard her given the nod she got she continued

¨I will explain this once and to you both¨ she started again also looking at Michelle ¨We work here to try and show the beauty of designs, clothing and the importance appearance has to the world. But our work is shown to people and everyone looks even better wearing respect and good manner since no couture can be able to hide the lack of them¨

Miranda made sure both girls had heard her before turning to Michelle again ¨Emily, let Nigel know we´re on our way; have coffee along with a hot chocolate with cinnamon; confirm Demarchelier´s meeting in two hours and make sure this necklace is here by tomorrow. Go to Tiffany; That´s all¨ she finished before leaving

After a few minutes in silence both assistants let out a breath they´d been holding before Michelle turned to Janet

¨Please don´t do that again; you´re lucky Miranda truly considers that woman´s opinion¨ and let out another breath and the furious nod she received

-.-.-.

¨Oh finally! Why would you take so long! I was hoping to meet you! I´ve heard so much about you Maria¨ Nigel said while removing his glasses and jumping up and down making both woman chuckles

¨Well Mr. Kipling it´s a pleasure, I hope you can help make me look pretty¨ Maria said smiling softly at the man, she already liked him; he reminded her of Doug

¨Oh no no! That won´t do! Mr. Kipling is my father! Nigel it is!¨ Nigel said before making his way in between both woman and linking his arms with theirs while leading them to the closet making both women let out a laugh

¨Maria you´re already beautiful! Now come on Nigel! ¨ Miranda said chuckling before leaving to call Emily and Serena so they could arrange makeup and hair styles for the woman

It´d taken them an hour to get the Latina ready so she now, stood in front of a mirror looking at her own reflection.

¨You look beautiful Maria, I knew Nigel would make a wonderful job¨ Miranda said proudly while looking at the tight black and golden suit.

Even if it was a simple design she´d been asked by the brunet for it to be a suit; it´d shocked the white haired woman since she´d planed more than one beautiful dresses but she knew the woman´s figure would be shown either way

¨Thank you Miranda, how do I pay for it?¨ Mary said softly while staring at herself with awe.

The suit was indeed beautiful it had a gold looking low cut vest tight enough to allow nothing else but a bra to be beneath and beautifully tight black pants along with black Prada high heels. The fabric had a beautiful pattern making it look sexy yet discreet which came along a tight fitted black jacket with golden discrete stripes following her curves

¨Don´t make me hit you in the head Maria, this is a gift from me…¨ Miranda said with a tight voice before continuing ¨It´s the least I can do and you will not complain. That´s all¨ she finished while looking up regally and strong as if daring the younger woman to argue

¨Miranda…¨ Mary turned to the white haired woman and waited until she knew the woman was paying attention ¨my family´s happiness is the least you can do which includes yours but thank you¨

¨Maria…¨ Miranda started and cleared her throat

¨What?¨ Mary asked confused and worriedly

¨You´re an ass¨ Miranda finished making the Latina cackle hard enough to turn everyone´s head since their boss was chuckling as well

¨Thank you, I aim to please¨

Miranda rolled her eyes before joining in the laughter and saying ¨You´re lucky you´re Andrea´s best friend…¨ replaying what she´d said the first night they´d met

¨Oh, come on, I thought by now I'd make you hate me¨ the Latina said making Miranda cackle which had everyone in the room almost peeing themselves

-.-.-.-.-

Elise had been knocking nonstop on Mary´s apartment's door and stepped back when said door opened almost making her fall since she´d been about to knock again

¨Do you mind? I was in the bathroom dude!¨ Mary said rolling her eyes before adding ¨You could´ve let me know you were on your way here instead of assaulting my door¨

¨Where would be the fun in that? ¨Elise said smirking while making her way inside along with a man who was chuckling

¨Maria, this is Luke, my ex partner and the finest Interpol agent¨ Elise said shocking Luke who looked at her as if she was crazy at giving away information. Elise rolled her eyes before telling him ¨Have fun¨

Elise had not wanted Luke there mostly since she knew the woman would help either way but she needed to prove him the Latina would not be able to be controlled

Luke didn´t even argue since she´d always been able to make any suspect or person speak but he had needed to see if he could change things; maybe Elise had lost her touch by being away too long.

¨Take a sit and I'll get a coffee for us¨ Mary said while going to the kitchen. She´d not been expecting a man she didn´t know to be there so she decided to play it safe and fidgeted with her phone before joining the others

¨Madam, I have been speaking with my partner here about our operation. You will be answering to me throughout the operation since we are facing dangerous suspects. You are to not engage directly and we will be giving you a specific code and an earpiece to let you hear us while we guide you¨ Luke said professionally

¨What do you mean by dangerous?¨ Mary said neutrally while sipping at her coffee staring at Luke and also Elise through the corner of her eye who seemed to be having fun

¨That is of no importance for you to know; you only need to follow our directions¨ Luke said sipping his coffee

¨I fail to see how it cannot be of importance for me to know given that I will be the one facing them¨ Mary said not missing a beat making Luke raise an eyebrow at her already seeing how fun this woman would be to speak with

¨You will be looked after and safe; we will ensure that madam¨ he said without giving anything away

He actually did understand the woman but it was strange to have a person question so much when being in the victim´s side of the case.

¨That does not settles the fact that I need to know who i´d be facing¨ Mary fired back strongly making Elise smirk into her cup; She had looked the woman up and had found she had no legal studies and it was amusing to see the Latina in action. Even if it was not unheard of people having knowledge about their rights not everyone faced agents this way.

¨Well, if you must know Mr. Deveruox and his uncle have been looked after because of child and human trafficking as well as drug dealing and are considered to be prime suspects by financing perpetrators¨ Luke said strongly and continued ¨So, as Elise´s superior you will be answering to me alone¨

¨Answering to you? You seem to forget I will be the one there and not engaging is not an option; I´ll allow you to listen but if you´re expecting anything else you may as well contact a prepared agent¨ Mary said leaning back with a serious face shocking Luke who looked back to Elise for help who only held her hands in surrender as if saying ¨You try it¨

¨We´ve made you privy of information and let you participate and we can easily take away those privileges if you do not agree. I am your superior from now on until the operation ends¨ Luke said strongly with a no nonsense voice

¨Sir, your job is to catch them whilst mine is protecting my family; feel free to find someone else to be under your thumb because I can reach my goal while helping you or not¨ Mary said simply narrowing her eyes making the word ¨helping¨ stronger

Elise simply sat back letting her ex partner realize he would have to accept the woman´s idea even if he didn´t want to since it´d work anyways and she knew they would not be able to control her

¨Then you´d be going against the law by interfering with an international operation… you either do it our way or face the consequences¨ Luke said smirking

¨Have I agreed or asked for financial retribution for my participation?¨ Mary asked neutrally shocking both of them

¨Uh… No¨ Luke and Elise said together

¨Have I signed a participation agreement paper? ¨ Mary asked simply

¨Uh…¨ Luke stared at Elise who shook her head so he answered ¨No, but we have you recorded agreeing to help¨ he finished strongly. He knew Elise hadn't recorded their talk and yet he needed to get leverage

¨Then you have me recorded to agreeing to an operation without fully informing me the dangers and requirements the operation would need which can easily be taken as a direct endangering to my persona by not providing vital information¨ Mary said with confidence

¨I… Uh…¨ at Luke´s lack of response she continued

¨You´ll find that I cannot be interfering since your operation can also take place without me; I have no official paperwork signed and I cannot avoid interacting with the suspects given my relationship with everyone involved so, even if I tried, it is more than possible for me to be subjected to interact with them even without direct intention¨ Mary said not flinching a bit but shocking Luke and making Elise try and hide a smirk before composing herself to try and help

¨You had spoken to one of our agents before agreeing to be of help to our operation¨ Elise said professionally

¨Had said agent explain the dangers it´d bring me personally by helping?¨ Mary asked quickly pretending it had not been her she´d spoken with

¨Uh… I… ¨ Elise stuttered so Maria simply continued

¨Along with that, you´ll find that my rejection to answer to you gives you an even wider set of options towards succeeding with your operation since you´re welcome to use one of your agents so you´re basically settling for the easiest option given that I´m considered family with the victims of these case¨ Mary said without flinching. She was thanking every single thing she´d read at this point.

¨Well, you´ll find that I have you recorded right now which can be used against you against a court of law though you may ask for a lawyer but one can be given to you if you can´t afford one given your first acceptance to assist¨ Luke said leaning back with a smirk as if he´d won the discussion

¨Well, you´ll find that I also have you recorded right now which can easily make my case stronger given that you´re trying to force me into an operation without being fully informed about of the dangers it could bring to my integrity¨ At Mary´s statement both Elise and Luke stared wide eyed at the Latina who sat with a neutral face. The Latina gave thanks to all above that she´d thought to record the conversation whilst on the kitchen.

¨You said you´d help catch those bastards!¨ Elise said getting worked up even if she understood the woman´s stance. Luke was doing an awful job and she was feeling helpless

¨I did and yet I find myself being put against the wall sort of speak by this gentleman to perform the operation without previous knowledge of its danger or face a court of law given that he started the reading of my Miranda rights at my refusal to answer to him at the realization of how dangerous the operation truly is…¨ Mary said with confidence rendering them speechless for a few minutes

Luke and Elise stared at each other before Luke started laughing making the Latina raise an eyebrow

¨Gosh I thought you´d been exaggerating! ¨ Luke said to an amused Elise before turning to the Latina ¨Are you truly recording?¨

¨Are you?¨ Mary said softly

¨No¨ Luke said realizing he would not be able to lie

¨I´ll let that to your imagination; You´re welcome to leave¨ Mary said softly yet standing up shocking them

¨No wait… Will you help?¨ Elise said worriedly

¨I am not putting my legal stance at stakes for a push and pull with an international matter. I will be making sure ¨MY¨ family is safe though¨ Mary said strongly while putting a strong stance to ¨MY¨ while nodding to Elise letting both agents she had been actually recording everything

¨Wait. Ok, We can get a middle in here¨ Luke said strongly closing the front door Maria had opened

¨I will hear you with my own choice at making you leave at any time; Also I hold your word to accept if I choose to give a negative answer and not hold any legal action if I choose so¨ Mary said strongly

¨Agreed; may we sit¨ Elise said smirking at the younger woman. She´d never seen a person so well informed and was highly impressed; Most people found themselves scared enough to either agree or get their lives ruined and yet this woman was making the best agent the Interpol´s ever had put against the wall. She was highly enjoying this woman´s knowledge

¨We agree.¨ Luke said but added at Mary´s raised eyebrow ¨We agree to not hold any legal action if you decide to decline to help¨

Mary thought about it and decided to hear them out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the changes that maybe made a lot of alerts for you but having it being read makes it easier for me to hear the errors.  
I´m trying to give this chapter another view from the general chapter making sure respect, personal values and knowledge about a person´s worth  
I hope that´s ok, i felt it that way  
I hope you enjoy!
> 
> XD


	45. chapt 45

Andy entered the consulate with a happy smile after having met Lily, Doug and Maria for coffee to give them their proper invitations to the Ball

She was met by the security team who had opened the door before vowing their heads slightly and smiled at the younger woman

¨Hey guys, is Miranda here yet? Where´s my grandma? ¨ Andy knew the twins were still at school so sadly she would have to wait to have some time with them

Mike, the front door security man answered swiftly ¨Madam, Mss Priestly has gone to Runway yet the Queen is at the library right this moment. I could let her know about your arrival¨

¨No, thank you though, I´ll just go right in¨ Andy said softly before turning back ¨Oh, I brought you guys this…¨ she continued before leaving 4 coffee Starbucks cups and muffins which had them grinning at the woman.

Even if the Queen herself had little details towards them they still enjoyed the fact that her successor was just as thoughtful. It made them proud of their crowd and gave them a sense of recognition which made them love the royal family´s heart.

¨Princess, it was not necessary but we appreciate it widely¨ Paul said. He was a red head man who could easily been mistaken by an Olympic weight lifting man.

¨I know, but I appreciate you all. It´s the least I can do after what you all do for us¨ Andrea said smiling before adding. ¨Now, I have a grandmother to annoy, if you excuse me¨ she finished making all four men chuckle at the younger woman´s antics.

They´d had been getting things like this one ever since Mr. Deveruox had demanded a personal audience. By now, they were used to having to yell their thanks to the brunet who obviously hated being thanks formally

It took a few minutes for Andy to reach the door to the library and had found herself about to knock when she realized the door was slightly broken next to the handle. She figured that had happened when Mary kicked the door so it must´ve broken more than they thought. She could hear her grandmother speaking with Charlotte and she did not like it one bit but stood still

¨Do you think it´ll work? I gave Elise my word and I cannot tell them or I'd be obstructing international matters¨ Andy could hear her grandmother´s frustration in her voice

¨I know your honor but the girl has agreed to it and we have no option but to follow their orders; I´ve tried to get them to understand the dangers for the girl andthe Royal family and yet I have not been able to appease them¨ Charlotte said professional but it was obvious that she was frustrated herself

¨It is not simply the Royal family; that reckless girl is part of our family now Charlotte and she´s getting herself in a huge danger¨ Clarisse said strongly

¨I know your honor but they´ve refused to acknowledge that fact. They have told me she´d be the perfect subject since they consider her the better suited person¨ Charlotte said huffing

Andrea heard her grandmother huff before whispering with a strain voice ¨A previous death wishes and being a good listener doesn´t mean she won´t be missed! What am I supposed to tell my granddaughter if anything happens to her Charlotte!? What would I do if anything happened to a woman who ensured my family´s safety died at their necessity of catching delinquents? ¨

The silence in the room let Andy realized that everyone who she considered family had been hiding vital information from her. She stood paralyzed at the door with silent and unknown tears running down her eyes with the sole thought of running away from everything

Just run

No one would notice

Just run

Andrea´s mind kept telling her and yet she tightened her jaw and walked into the room startling both women who stared at her as if having been caught with their hands in the cookie jar

Andrea walked in with purpose before shutting the door forcefully and staring at both of them

¨I believe the three of us would better have this talk elsewhere and we should get the door repaired. Though, apparently, it´s the most truthful thing here…¨ Andrea finished before adding to both women who had not moved an inch

¨Am I speaking Japanese? The three of us have to talk; lead the way¨

¨Andrea…¨ Clarisse started but stopped at her granddaughter's narrowed and angry stare

¨Do not Andrea me Clarisse!¨ Andy whispered strongly as if keeping a scream inside making her grandmother shut up and stand with a sigh

¨Let´s move to the meeting room, shall we?¨ Clarisse said defeated before leading them since Andrea was apparently waiting for them to lead so as not to miss anything nor have them speak on their own in fear of them agreeing to hide anything

Once inside the wide meeting room on the second floor Clarisse and Charlotte sat while Andrea stood on one end while Andrea stood at the other end with the tips of her fingers touching the table. At that moment Clarisse saw much of herself in the younger woman making her proud yet conflicted.

¨Explain¨ Andrea said angrily with tears in her eyes

¨Darling, I can´t….¨ Clarisse started but stopped at her granddaughter's raised hand

¨Everything¨ Andrea said angry and with a death glare that she would´ve never used towards family; which had Clarisse sighing helplessly

¨They are going to use Maria to get international looked after criminals at the Annual Ball…¨ Clarisse started with tears in her eyes while staring at her granddaughter who had tears running down her eyes before she added ¨And I can´t do anything against it; It´s their jurisdiction darling¨

¨Why? ¨ Andy started raising one hand towards her mouth before letting the actual question out ¨Why wouldn´t she tell me?!¨ she hiccupped before continuing ¨I just spoke to her!¨

Clarisse stood to hug her baby while Charlotte answered with a strain voice

¨She´s already agreed and she cannot give information on the operation even if she wanted to¨ Charlotte said

¨My sweet granddaughter I will get Joe to put more security on her during the Annual Ball but we cannot interfere¨ Clarisse said with silent tears while hugging Andrea who was crying

¨Why would she do that grandma? Why wouldn´t she trust me? ¨ Andy said showing her resignation

¨Because she wants you happy and fulfilled darling; We will get her safe¨ Clarisse said strongly

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It´d been two hours into the Annual Ball and Mary found herself with her beautiful suit along with the sling on her arm accompanied by Elise who was pretending to be her partner. Even if her wounds had closed and her ribs were healed she was using it for prevention

¨You know…¨ Mary said smirking softly and leaning into Elise´s ear who turned towards the woman ¨the fact we´re pretending does not mean you may not actually try to be my partner darling¨

Elise chuckled and held Mary with both her arms wrapping them through her waist while hugging her and kissed her cheek

Unbeknownst to Elise, Charlotte stared angrily towards Mary who shook her head discreetly and mouthed ¨fake¨ to ensure the woman know there was nothing there before seeing realization on Charlotte´s face and a discrete nod of her head

They found themselves surrounded by council members trying to get to know them.

They were truly amazed and happy to realize that most of them were truly curious about their fake family and their children's studies

Both Elise and Mary had decided to make up a story where they had two beautiful boys who where 9 and 11 years old who were happy to be in the US. They were having a lot of fun making up Michael and Sebastian whilst describing their babies.

It´d been a few hours before Charlotte, Elise and Mary stood together where they started speaking about their ¨ supposed kids¨ when Mary said simply

¨Sorry but I need to go to the washroom and get my shoulder case fixed and I am sure you two will know what to talk about¨ Mary said lowly before leaning towards Elise to kiss her cheek and saying both lowly and rapidly

¨Go for it¨ Mary said before leaving making it look as if she was going to the bathroom

It took Elise a while before she got the courage to turn slightly to Charlotte and ask softly and quietly since they were surrounded by people ¨would you go to a date with me? ¨

Charlotte smiled at the brunet before clearing her throat and schooling her features and mumbling a quiet ¨Yes, excuse me¨

Elise was left speechless but happy before smiling to the floor a few seconds and was brought back to reality by the cat calls that came from her earpiece. She rolled her eyes and left to try and find her date and yet found herself being hugged by Caroline and Cassidy while Miranda made her way towards her to greet her with her famous air kisses

¨Well hello beautiful ladies! I have missed you two so much! ¨ Elise said bending to kiss each of her god daughter´s heads

¨We missed you as well, do you like our dresses? ¨ Cassidy said while turning to show her god mother clearly proud of her dress and was followed by her twin.

They spoke happily before Elise realized Mary had not come back from the bathroom and excused herself to try and find the Latina.

She spoke through her ear piece swiftly and with well practiced movements to not raise suspicions

¨Luke, status¨ Elise said rapidly

¨Gardens, we´re having her conversation recorded. Third door to the right, move fast¨ Luke said

She was confused to find her in the gardens speaking with Christian Thomson so she walked closer quietly but stopped the moment she saw Nicholas get closer and spoke in her ear piece before signaling discreetly towards Kyle so he would get Joe.

Gardens

Mary had made her way to the gardens to give Elise and Charlotte some time to talk and stared out at the beauty outside but was brought out of her thoughts by a strange voice.

¨What makes such a beautiful woman to be out on her own? ¨

Mary turned to see a blond and well built man. She recognized him from pictures she´d seen when speaking with Miranda but decided to play dumb

¨Well, it´s a beautiful garden¨ she answered making it clear she did not want to speak

¨How´s your shoulder? ¨ Christian said trying to keep the conversation going and gave her a flirty smile

With a sigh the Latina turned with a fake smile to answer ¨Oh it´s doing great, thank you. I´m sorry but I failed to hear your name¨

¨Oh, I apologize, I was so shocked with your beauty that I forgot my manners¨ Christian said with a flirty smile and held out his hand ¨I'm Christian Thompson, writer and journalist and you are? ¨

Mary smiled back and held out her hand also to shake the man´s ¨Oh god! I failed to know you; It´s such an honor, how come you´re here Mr Thompson? I didn´t know you wrote about international events! ¨

Flattering him worked like magic since he didn´t insist in knowing who she was

¨Oh I am merely here as a plus one to a dear friend of mine; I´m sure you might know him¨ Christian said smugly

¨Oh, do I? I fail to know who you´re speaking about¨ Mary said while shrugging and turning back to the gardens yet still seeing the man through her side sight

Christian stepped in front of the woman blocking her view of the gardens and making her take a step back since she´d been right in front of the balcony before narrowing her eyes at his action

¨Well i´ve been well informed by Nicholas about you madam¨

¨Nicholas? ¨ Mary kept on playing dumb ¨I believe you have me mistaken sir¨ she finished and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

¨Well shit¨ Mary thought to herself. That ass faced was there as well

¨You wound me Mary, have you forgotten me so easily? It´s only been a couple of weeks¨ Nicholas said while he stood right next to the brunet and held the woman by her waist.

To anyone else he was hugging her yet the gun he had on his other hand was very real. Mary´s heart went to her throat but would never back down to this asshole and started getting angry.

¨Have you got a change of diapers for this next round Nicholas? ¨ Mary said strongly and didn´t even try to move

¨I´m sure you´ll be the only one needing diapers after this chat baby, there´s no security man here to help you now¨ Nicholas said chuckling

Mary chuckled, she needed to keep them talking and she might as well go all in given that she was already about to be shot

¨Oh hush now, I do not need security here to help me child; and yet you seem to need your boyfriend here; It´s sad truly ¨

Nicholas pushed the gun with more force against her side in anger ¨he´s not my boyfriend! ¨

Bingo! Mary thought to herself and gave a smirk

¨Really now? Then why does Christian look like you just kicked his puppy? ¨ Mary laughed lowly

¨What?¨ Nicholas said shocked letting the arm holding the gun fall and turned to stare at Christian who stood wide eyed

¨Aw, now I see why you hate Andy so much Nicky; Fear of stepping out of the closet boy?¨ Mary said smirking when Nicholas took a step back as if burned by touching the woman and staring wide eyed between her and Christian who was denying everything

¨I do not envy that dike! I deserve the throne! ¨ Nicholas whispered angrily so as to not make a scene or raise suspicions

Mary held her good hand to her chest and said with fake sweetness and said ¨It´s so sweet that you want to share the throne with your boyfriend Nicky¨

¨Stop calling me Nicky! I´m not sharing the throne with anyone!¨ Nicholas was angry as hell and got right into her personal space

¨Then why did you tell Andy you wanted to get married so you got the throne and she´d get her family? ¨ Mary smirked not backing down

¨Well she should´ve known better than to reject my offer! You had to get in the middle and ruin everything¨ Nicholas said so angry that he pushed the gun against the brunet´s stomach but was shaking

¨So you decided to try and get those girls? Yeah, that went well¨ Mary chuckled darkly

¨You just had to play hero, it was the perfect plan; ¨

¨It´s not my fault you hire idiots to do your job. You can´t do anything right Nicholas do you really think you´d even last if you ever got the throne? ¨ Mary narrowed her eyes and subtly neared her right hand towards the gun through its left side to push it away and got her stance ready

¨Josh and Max were great men! You just had to get Josh bitten¨ Nicholas stated

¨Aw, I'm sorry sweetie, I bet he was a good boyfriend; I´m sure Joshy is well isn´t he? I´m sure police has him well looked after¨

¨You are a pain in my ass, that´s what you are! ¨ Nicholas whispered strongly and angrily

¨I´m a pain in everyone´s ass boy so don´t feel special; though I thought Chris Chris here would make your ass fell better¨ Mary said chuckling darkly knowing the man was getting angrier by the second

¨You got my best man bitten you fucker; I´m sure those twins will be better partners for me¨ Nicholas sneered shaking like crazy with anger and hate

Mary stepped strongly on Nicholas left foot to keep him there while grabbing the gun with her right hand which now pointed towards Christian who stood still and started peeing himself and the sight of the gun pointed at him.

¨Touch them and I'll get your ass so broken you´d wish to have been born without one¨ she said darkly while holding him in place

¨Let go of me¨ Nicholas said trying to sound angry but shocked at the woman´s strength ¨I´m not scare of shooting him¨

¨I dare you; You either shoot him or I kill you with my bare hands for threatening my family¨ Mary whispered angrily

¨It´s not even yours! You really think anyone would bat an eyelid if you died? You give yourself too much credit you fucking waist of space! ¨ Nicholas said strongly

¨Even if they didn´t notice I'd die reassurde that a waste of space got near them. Do you thing anyone would even take you seriously outside of your lap dogs Nicky? ¨ Mary said angrily pulling the hand with the gun further away having it go off

¨I told you to stop calling me that! ¨ Nicholas said angrily trying to push the gun back to Maria whilst Christian stood paralyzed at the show with pee running down his pants

¨Make me! ¨ Maria said still gripping at the gun with all her strength before adding ¨You´re so week you have to threatened little girls because strong women would never bat an eye towards you¨ she kept going and leaned to his easy before whispering ¨You are a coward Nicholas Deveroux ¨

The statement made Nicholas find strength out of anger and fire the gun angrily shocking all three


	46. chapter 46

The strength of the action made Nicholas drop the gun and left Mary falling strongly to the floor making her left shoulder hurt like hell making her see white behind her eyelids. The shot somehow avoided Christian who had fainted at the stress of the situation

¨Police! Put your hands where I can see them!¨ Mary heard while holding her left arm and looked towards Elise´s voice to find the brunet along 4 policemen as well as Joe and 3 man who were part of the royal security positioned smartly to cover any escape route

It was sad truly to stare at both Nicholas try and outrun prepared agents and royal security guards while 2 agents checked on Nicholas while staring with disgust at the pool of pee and the smell of poop on the man.

Thankfully the gardens had been closed when Elise called for backup and the music had made it impossible for the guests to hear the gun shot

Mary had been holding her left arm with her sling which had been hurting like hell after the fall and saw Elise trying to help her up

¨Took you long enough dude¨ Mary hissed in pain

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bedroom

¨Andrea, you´re to go down the stairs in ten minutes darling¨ Clarisse told her granddaughter after they´d postponed their entrance for the second time.  
It was now nine thirty and the Royals had been made to arrive at eight on dot yet Andrea couldn´t make it.

¨I need to know where my sister is!¨ Andrea said

¨Andrea, your family is downstairs and we´ve already spoken about Mary´s job tonight. Please, I cannot keep the announcement for any longer; We need to speak! ¨ Clarisse told her frustrated

Clarisse, scared of everything that could happen asides of Mary´s imminent task; she knew that they´d have much more to worry if the successor was not presented tonight.

¨I can´t¨ Andy said with tears in her eyes ¨She´ll die and I can´t do anything about it! What am I supposed to do! She´d give her life for my family and I've given her nothing! I'm… she… I´m not worth it! ¨ Andy said breaking down

She´d never said nor asked anything for her sissy and it was sitting heavily for herself.

¨Andrea! ¨ Clarisse said strongly while holding the princess´s s head on her hands and waited for the girl to look into her eyes before she continued

¨ That woman is giving you your future; don´t you think it´s the least you could do to get it!?¨

¨I can´t…. I won´t¨ Andrea said lowly and with tears in her eyes

Clarisse and Andrea stared at each other before the Queen left with teary eyes and turned to say

¨ At least honor her...¨

-.-.-.-

Ball Room

The Orchestra started their drum and violins dropped letting everybody know something was bound to happened so everyone stopped speaking and stared at the long staircase to see the grand entrance.

¨We present to you… Queen Clarisse Renaldy Sacks… Queen of Genovia! ¨ the presenter said loudly and was met by a loud clapping from the crowd

Queen Clarisse found herself walking around while gathering with people and welcoming them as well as excusing her late arrival but found herself quickly being lead towards the podium to give her announcement.

At the podium Clarisse found herself at a loss of words since she had no idea if her granddaughter would actually accept; Even if she´d been reassured that she would she doubted Andrea would speak given what was happening yet she decided to start either way

¨I would like to welcome all of you to Genovia´s Annual Ball here in New York! ¨ gaining a round of applause she waited before continuing

¨It is a great honor for me to welcome each of you given that it´s a special year for every citizen in Genovia…¨ Clarisse said and heard a fainted shot that thankfully was mostly out sounded from the claps

Thankfully she could see Miranda and Elise make their way while she let the clapping die down. She felt unsure as to how to continue so she rapidly decided to speak about her passion before the announcement… her Country.

She subtly made eye contact with Miranda and signaled subtly towards the back of the stage.

¨As all of you may know, I hold a dear place in New York in my heart. Out of my people my dear granddaughter has called this city home for some years now which has been my main reason for me to hold this beautiful ball in our home in New York…¨ Clarisse started retailing the story while she saw the Editor disappear from the crowd

Miranda´s point of view

¨Bobssies stay here with Elise alright? ¨ Miranda said softly and leaned to kiss each of their foreheads before leaving fast yet without making a scene towards her girlfriend

She had been hoping to find Andrea and yet she found Charlotte at the back of the stage

¨Where is she? ¨ Miranda asked with concern in her eyes

¨She´s upset; she doesn´t understand the girl gave her life for her…¨ Charlotte said strongly and with remorse at not being able to change things before she added ¨She´ll decline¨

Miranda stared wide eyed before she left to find Andrea, she couldn´t let her throw her life away nor her future with a Country that she knew the Princess loved

Upon entering the room upstairs, she saw Andrea sitting in the bed with her lovely tight fitting dress; head in her hands with small hiccups leaving her

¨My love! ¨ Miranda said while rushing towards the young woman and kneeling in front of the crying Princess

¨I can´t! She died because I couldn´t handle it¨ Andrea said crying while throwing herself into Miranda´s arms to cry

¨Andrea, my love, what are you saying?!¨ Miranda said while holding her tightly and adding quickly ¨She´s waiting for you to accept your future downstairs! ¨

At Miranda´s words Andrea separated herself from her girlfriend who had unshed tears and a wide smile that was only ever directed at her

¨What? ¨ Andy said drying her tears with shock making Miranda chuckle

¨My darling... That crazy sister you have will always be a pain in our ass and she´s made sure to be present for that¨ Miranda said with a few tears running down her eyes and chuckled

This made Andrea stare at her with wide eyes and full of tears. It was after a few seconds that a simply yet meaningful question left her lips

¨What? ¨ Andy stuttered

¨She´s downstairs waiting for you to fulfill your future darling… Elise and her made sure of that¨ Miranda finished while hugging her beautiful girlfriend

The white haired woman found herself laughing when she found herself on her back on the floor with a crying yet laughing Andrea on top of her who kept thanking God and her for the events.

It took a few minutes of them hugging while at the floor; Andy was now calmed enough to separate and stare into Miranda´s loving eyes

¨I love you¨ Andrea said strongly and pecked her before adding ¨I´m so in love with you that your mere presence makes me feel my heart will burst and every single nerve in my body realize they have found their home is centimeters away when I have you near¨ the brunet said strongly before kissing her white haired beauty heard enough to get tears to finally pour down her eyes

It took the need for air for both to part from each other and join their foreheads to control their breathing

¨I love you my Andrea as I have never loved in my life outside of my girls¨ Miranda whispered and pecked the younger woman before turning them onto their side to lay next to each other on the floor so she could stare into those amazing brown eyes that had bewitched her from day one

¨Do you think it´s a good idea? ¨ Andy whispered softly yet with unsure eyes

¨I will be there every step of the way whether you accept or not my darling¨ Miranda whispered back while caressing the brunet´s cheek

¨I´m not sure I'll be a good Royal…¨ Andy said with a shuddered breath ¨I don´t want to disappoint anyone¨ she finished with a few tears running without her own knowledge of their presence

Miranda shook her head softly and wiped those tears away

¨My love, disappointment is part of life…¨ Miranda started yet put a finger to Andrea´s lips when she tried to interrupt her

¨What is it that you want my love? ¨ Miranda asked softly before she brushed a forelock and left her palm on Andrea´s cheek

¨You¨ Andy started making Miranda smile brightly before she continued

¨The girls…¨ which made Miranda bite her lower lip distracting her but she kept focus

¨And I want my country to blossom¨ she finished

¨Well my beautiful Princess… given that you have the first two things… how do we achieve the last one? ¨ Miranda finished with a teary smile

Andrea simply caressed Miranda´s cheek and gave a shuddered breath before answering

¨With you rearranging my makeup¨

The answered made both woman chuckle and kiss softly before Andy stood up to help her lover to a standing position

¨It´d be my honor my love¨ Miranda said while standing up and giving her girlfriend a peck before adding in her business voice

¨Sit¨

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ball Room

Clarisse couldn´t keep her speech much longer; she needed to give her granddaughter time and yet the announcement needed to be made

¨Even if I have my heart with our people and Country and I find myself honored to be able to be named as your Queen I have an announcement to make which will change Genovia´s future…¨ Clarisse stopped to try and take a breath yet turned at the sound of a throat being cleared on the side of the stage

Clarisse could see her granddaughter in all her beauty while hand in hand with Miranda.

At the sight Clarisse cleared her own throat before staring at the crowd in front of her

¨I am proud to announce the arrival of my granddaughter Andrea who will gladly make this important announcement for me yet with my full support…¨Clarisse said smiling widely at her granddaughter

Andrea looked at Miranda who nodded reassuringly giving her the strength to step into the stage and next to her grandmother

¨I… Hello… um…¨ Andrea started stuttering completely nervous ¨Wow, um I haven´t spoken in public in a long time, I apologize…¨

Andrea took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds; upon opening them she set her brown eyes onto grayish-green eyes at the very back of the crowd that stared proudly at her giving her the final push

¨As my grandmother has been making it known, I have called New York my home for some years now. I have been greatly amazed at the beauty…¨ she said while looking at Miranda

¨the friendly atmosphere…¨ she continued while locking eyes with Lily and Doug

¨And the immense nurture this beautiful city has…¨ Andy said finally to the crowd yet turned to stare at her grandmother before continuing

¨Yet I would never be able to feel at home with the thought of having my people be miles away after having found them…¨ Andrea smiled widely towards the crowd

¨I have been known as Andrea Sacks long enough for me to understand my place. I would be honored to earn, every day from now on, my full name of Andrea Sacks Renaldy… Princess of Genovia…¨ Andrea finished smiling widely before holding out her hand towards her grandmother who took it in hers tightly while staring proudly at her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all of you for the lovely reviews you´ve left throughtout theis story!  
Even after having looked after a Beta to check this i took a chance on this on my own. I will always be thankful that, even with errors, you´d take a chance on this and i will always be more than welcome to get help or help on someone else´s idea
> 
> I hope it was as entertaining and fun for you as it was for me!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
